Faceless
by Akahime-tia
Summary: Avagy, hogy adták vissza Ichigo erejét, az én véleményem szerint.
1. Kuchiki hadnagy

1. fejezet: Rukia hadnagy

Rukia hangos sóhaja nyomán pára szállt fel az ég felé. Csakhogy, amikor a gőz elhagyta a tornácot védelmező tető légterét, az esőcseppek szétszaggatták a felhőt.

A lány lábai kilógtak a tornác alsó korlátja alól és az esővel nem törődve lóbálta őket, míg kezeit a középső rúdra támasztotta, kezében a kis fadarabot szorongatva. Tavaszi tőzike, a 13. osztag jelképe. Ez a virág díszítette a hadnagyi jelvényét.

„Kuchiki Rukia – kezdte Renji. – Ezennel a Főkapitány nevében kinevezlek a tizenharmadik osztag hadnagyává."

Örültem – gondolta Rukia. –, mikor Renji és Matsumoto hadnagy hivatalosan is kinevezett.

Újabb sóhaj után a bal kezét leemelte a korlátról, majd a homlokát a jobb alkarjára támasztotta, továbbra is a jelvényt figyelve.

De biztos, hogy megérdemlem? Tiszti rangot sem kaptam soha és… - Dühösen szorította össze az öklét, aztán feltápászkodott. Keze már megindult, hogy végleg elhajítsa a fadarabot. Ő ezt nem érdemli meg. Ő nem lehet hadnagy. Ő nem pótolhatja Kaien-donót. Őt senki sem pótolhatja…

„Büszke vagyok rád, Kuchiki!" – hallotta a hangját a fejében, mire a keze megállt. – „Egyre erősebb leszel!" – mondta, mikor Rukia megtanulta a második táncot is. Rukia szinte érezte volt hadnagya tenyerét a feje búbján, ahogy a férfi összeborzolja a haját a sikere örömére.

Tekintetét újra a jelvényre fordította. Ha csak megválna tőle, azzal volt mestere emlékét is meggyalázná. Visszasüppedt ugyanabba a görnyedt testtartásba, kezeit a korlátra támasztva, a jelvényt pedig csak maga mellé rakta. Az eső egyre hevesebben hullott, vakító fények játéka látszott a távolban. Hamarosan ideér a baj, amit a rohamosan feltámadó szél is jelzett. Egy széllökés hátrább reptette a jelvényt a tornácon, majdnem a fal tövéig. Az eső már nemcsak a lábait áztatta el, hanem az arcába csapva, rövid haját is teljesen szétzilálta.

Renji, Byakuya és Ukitake kapitány mind nagyon örültek, amikor a lány hivatalosan is a pozíciójába került. Renji rögtön partit akart rendezni a Kuchiki rezidencián, de bátyjának nagy nehezen sikerült lebeszélnie róla. Ők így gondolták.

Vajon Ő mit szólna? Ha megtudná, hogy hadnagy lettem… - hirtelen izgalmából azonnal lelombozódott. – Többé nem láthat – jutott eszébe.

- Rukia, te meg mit csinálsz idekint ebben az ítéletidőben? – A szelet túlkiabáló hangra felkapta a fejét, mire a tetovált barátját vette észre. Renji is eléggé elázott az esőben. Fekete kimonójából csak úgy csurgott a víz, ahogy hosszú, vörös hajából is.

- Csak levegőzöm – felelte csendesen a lány.

- Idióta! Még megfázol! – heveskedett Renji, majd a lányhoz lépett, hogy segítsen neki kikászálódni a korlát alól. Rukia nem kért a segítségből. Egyedül állt fel, miután magához vette a jelvényét. – Jól vagy?

- Persze! – vágta rá Rukia, a szobája felé véve az irányt.

Renji értetlenül húzta össze a szemöldökét. Hiszen örülnie kellene! Kuchiki kapitány mindig visszatartotta attól, hogy akár a legalacsonyabb tiszti rangot is megkapja, annyira féltette fogadott húgát. Erre Ukitake kapitány hosszas unszolására engedélyt adott a hadnagyi kinevezésre. Rukia boldogan vette magára az új jelvényét.

Alig történt ez pár napja, most mégis teljesen elszontyolodott. Miért?

Ahogy a lány befordult a folyosón, pont elkapta az arca egy részletét. Kipirosodott szeme és szomorúan szorította össze a fogait. Biztos volt benne, hogy sír, pedig a hajából csorgó víz teljesen elvegyítette a könnyeit.

Renji a barátja után rohant és pont akkor fordult be a tornác folyosóján, amikor az ég hatalmasat dörgött. Az ő heves mozdulataiba is bekevert a hang, de Rukia is ijedten rázkódott meg az égre pillantva. Így láthatta meg, hogy Renji feléje siet.

- Miért követsz? – kérdezte a szokásos ingerültségével, amikor veszekedni szoktak. – Mondtam, hogy jól vagyok! – azzal sietősre vette a tempóját, majd elhúzta a szobájába nyíló ajtót.

- Rukia várj! – kiáltott utána Renji, majd megragadta a becsukódó ajtót. Az majdnem becsípte az ujjait, de végül sikerült megtartania.

- Renji… - lepődött meg Rukia. – Mi a frászt művelsz? Engedd el az ajtómat!

- Segíteni szeretnék – erősködött a fiú.

- Nincs szükségem rá! Menj el! Át akarok öltözni!

Próbálta elhúzni az ajtót, de a fiú sokkal erősebb volt nála. Majdnem eltörték a tartófát, erőlködő nyögések közepette.

- Kérlek, Rukia! Beszélnem kell veled, ezért jöttem.

- Nem hallod, te idióta? Ne ma! – vágta rá a lány és még erősebbet rántott a tolóajtón.

- A kapitányi gyűlésről jövök, te agyas! Jóváhagyták a…

Rukia olyan hirtelen engedett Renji erejének, hogy az ajtó továbbszaladt, Renji pedig előre bukott egyenesen a lányra.

- Au! – kiáltott fel Rukia, amikor a feje a padlónak koppant.

- Bocsánat! – szabadkozott a srác és azonnal lekászálódott róla. – Nagyon megütötted magad?

- Szerinted? – motyogta a tarkójára tapasztva mindkét kezét. – Nagyra nőttél! De mindegy – rázta meg a fejét és ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát. – Mit mondott a Főkapitány? Döntöttek már Ichigo ügyében?

- Még nem – rázta meg a fejét a vörös hajú. – A kapitányok fele már belement és Urahara is nagyon jó érveket sorakoztatott fel, de még nem biztosak a döntésben.

Rukia szemei meglepetten kerekedtek el. – De már hónapok óta vitáznak róla! A Főkapitány is bevallotta, hogy Ichigo nélkül nem győzhettük volna le Aizent – erősködött a lány. – Akkor miért kételkednek még benne?

- Kurotsuchi kapitány ellenzi a legjobban – felelte csendesen Renji.

- Miért?

- Ő nem bízik Ichigóban. Szerinte csak egy betolakodó ember, aki Aizennek köszönheti az erejét, ezért nem hajlandó átadni a laborját sem.

- Ha Ichigo nem lenne, mind meghaltunk volna! – ordította Rukia. – Feláldozta az egész világért az erejét! Ezt nem bírja felfogni?

- Nem tudom. Kurotsuchi kapitány mindig is ilyen volt.

- Pöffeszkedő majom! – sziszegte a fogai között, majd felpattant és kirohant a szobájából.

- Rukia! – kiáltotta Renji a lány után rohanva. – Most meg mit akarsz csinálni? Megvesztél?

- Engem nem érdekel az a festett arcú barom! – kiáltotta vissza. – Ichigo megérdemli a lehetőséget.

Azzal villámlépéssel a hatodik osztag Senkai kapujához érkezett.

Renji a nyomában jelent meg és erősen megragadta a lány felkarjait, hogy visszatartsa.

- Eressz el! – kiáltotta Rukia és rúg-kapálva küzdött. – Nyissátok ki a kaput! – ordított az őröknek.

A két férfi értetlenül nézett össze. – De Kuchiki hadnagy, Pokollepke nélkül…

- Nyissátok ki!

- Mit akarsz csinálni, te eszement? – kérdezte emelt hangon a fiú. – Az Emberek Világába mész? Uraharához akarsz menni, igaz? És mit érnél el vele? Te, egyedül…

- Nem érdekel, ha egyedül csinálom! – szakította félbe Rukia. – Én, ha kell, újra neki adom az erőmet!

Renjit megdöbbentették a lány szavai, hát még az elhatározása. A hatalmas, reccsenésnek tetsző mennydörgés alatt Rukia kirántotta a kezeit a szorításból és szembefordult barátjával. Elsöpörte az esőtől arcára tapadt tincseit és a fiúra bámult.

- Miért tartanál vissza? Ez az én döntésem! Ha kölcsönadom az erőmet Ichigónak, akkor megteszem!

Renji szégyenkezve elfordította a fejét. Rukiának igaza volt. Ő is megtenné, de… ezt nem ő dönti el. Amíg meg nem születik a végső döntés, addig nem tehetnek semmit… Rukia mégis mennyire küzd.

- Én azt hittem, te is a barátodnak tartod! – motyogta Rukia, mint egy utolsó esélyként. Bár azt mondta, egyedül is megcsinálná, tudta, hogy nem fog menni. Szüksége van mások segítségére.

- Ne vádolj meg! – kelt ki magából Renji. Magát is meglepte a hangja ereje, majd mikor meglátta Rukia döbbenten elkerekedett szemét, egyből visszavett magából. – A kapitányok nélkül nem tehetünk semmit.

- Ha te nem segítesz, akkor is megoldom valahogy. Urahara, Shihoin Yoruichi és Ichigo apja biztosan segítenek majd. És Tessai-san! Ha kell, akkor öten gyűjtögetjük a kellő lélekenergiát! Ha te nem is, akkor Zaraki kapitány biztosan segítene! És Ikkaku meg Yumichika! Ők biztos nem hagynák ezt annyiban! – ordította Rukia. – Nem érdekel a végső döntés! Az sem, ha a Főkapitány végül elutasít minket. Ha tilos lesz nekiadnom a lélekenergiámat, akkor mi van? Egyszer már megtettem, pedig akkor is tisztában voltam, hogy ezzel súlyos szabályokat hágok át, de nem érdekelt! És újra meg fogom tenni, akár veled, akár nélküled!

„Nélküled"

Újra elválnának az útjaik? Újra eltávolodnának egymástól, mint akkor? Rukia akkor is Ichigót választotta a Lelkek Világával szemben. A bátyjával szemben. Vele szemben. Hát újra idejutnának?

- Nyissátok a kaput! – szólt újra Rukia az őrök felé haladva.

- De Kuchiki hadnagy, külön engedély nélkül… - próbálkozott újra a jobb oldali őr.

- Nyissátok ki a kaput! – ismételte el, minden szót elnyújtva, mintha értetlen gyerekekhez beszélne.

- Rukia – szólt rá Renji és megindult feléje. – Nem mehetsz el!

A lány nem törődött Renji intésével, vagy a két, zavarodott őr hebegésével, csak támadásra emelte a kezeit.

- 33. támadás…

Renji villámlépéssel előtte termett és a lány jobb kezét az ég felé fordította, így a kék sugár csak az esőcseppeket szelte át.

A lány meglepettségében elejtette a bal kezében szorongatott jelvényt és dühtől torzult el az arca. Végül a vicsora lekonyult, szája pedig remegni kezdett.

- Már egy éve, hogy nem láttuk utoljára – motyogta olyan halkan, hogy Renji alig hallotta meg a testén kopogó cseppektől. – Egy éve, hogy nem látja a szellemeket, mikor világéletében így nőtt föl… Esélyünk lenne rá, hogy visszacsináljuk a hibáinkat… - Mondandóját újra és újra félbeszakította egy szipogás. -, akkor miért nem tehetünk semmi? Annyi bajt okoztunk neki… annyi mindenen keresztülment, mert… neki adtam az erőmet… - Végül elsírta magát. Kezét kirántotta a kezét Renji markából és lehajolt a sárban landolt jelvényéért.

Kaien meghalt.

Ichigo elveszítette az erejét és folyamatosan ki van téve a Lidércek okozta veszélynek. Nem is tud védekezni ellenük.

„Mindenkinek csak megkeserítem az életét…"

Erős karok szorították védelmező ölelésbe, mire görcsös zokogásba kezdett.

- Úgy sajnálom… - motyogta magához szorítva a fatáblát.

- Hagyd ezt abba, Rukia… - kérte Renji inkább nyugtatólag, mint megrovóan. – Aizen kísérletezett azon a Lidércen, ami megtámadta Kaien hadnagyot és Aizen mesterkedése vezetett ahhoz is, hogy Ichigo ilyen erősnek szülessen. Te csak az egyik ártatlan áldozat vagy.

Akarva-akaratlanul is körkörös mozdulatokkal kezdte simogatni a lány hátát. Zokogása csillapodni kezdett, míg a vihar továbbra is erősen tombolt.

Renji egy árnyat vett észre az egyik fa alatt. Alakját alig bírta kivenni az esőfüggönyön át, de a visszafogott, hideg lélekenergiából megismerte kapitányát.

Rukia dideregni kezdett a karjaiban. Ekkor vette észre, hogy ő maga is szörnyen fázik, ráadásul halántéka már lüktetni kezdett a láztól.

- Menjünk vissza, rendben? – kérte a lánytól. – Ígérem, hogy segítek. Együtt megoldjuk! Ichigo vissza fogja kapni az erejét.

- Köszönöm! – szipogta Rukia, majd Renji elengedte és együtt visszamentek a hatodik osztag bázisára. Rukia elvonult, hogy levethesse az ázott ruháit és megfürödhessen, míg Renji egyenesen kapitánya szobájába tartott. Az ajtót nyitva találta. Kuchiki Byakuya az asztala mögött ült, majd mikor Renji megjelent az ajtóban, intett beosztottjának és a párnára mutatott a földön. Ő is megfordult a sajátján és kimért testtartásba helyezkedve várta, hogy Renji megszólaljon.

- Kapitány – kezdte a vörös hajú. -, tudom, hogy még most is ellenérzéseket táplál Kurosaki Ichigo iránt, de kérem, segítsen nekünk!

- Kurosaki Ichigo valóban megérdemli a segítségünket – bólintott Byakuya. – Bár ez nem változtat a tényen, hogy most már csak egy egyszerű ember.

- Igen, tudom, de Urahara azt mondta, készíthet valamit, ami felébresztheti a lappangó erejét! – erősködött Renji. – Csak rengeteg lélekenergiát igényel. Kérem!

Byakuya arcán továbbra sem tükröződtek érzelmek, de látszott rajta, hogy elgondolkodik a dolgon.

- Ha sokan részt vennénk benne… - próbálkozott volna tovább, de Byakuya közbe szólt.

- Először is megértettem, Abarai!

Renji bűnbánóan lehajtotta a fejét.

- Elmehetsz!

Bólintott, majd kicsit esetlenül talpra állt, ugyanis az ázott kimonója a bőrére tapadva akadályozta a mozdulatait.

Még az ajtóban megállt és visszanézett kapitányára, aki már újra alacsony asztala fölé hajolt.

- Rukiának is sokat jelentene… - mondta végül, de midőn kapitánya nem felelt, csak elindult ő is a saját szobájába.

A csontjáig átfagyott, ezért gyorsan levetette a ruháit és egy könnyebb, világoskék kimonóba öltözött, úgy indult vissza Rukia szobájába.

- Rukia, készen vagy? Bemehetek? – szólt be a lánynak, majd a választ követően elhúzta az ajtót és belépett a szobájába.

A lány a sarokba húzta a futonját és ott kuporogva itta a friss, gőzölgő teát.

- Te is kérsz? – kérdezte az asztal felé mutatva. A teás kanna mellett még egy bögre helyezkedett el. Mintha várta volna barátja megjelenését.

- Köszönöm! – bólintott a fiú és töltött magának. Rukia odébb húzódott a futonon, hogy helyet adhasson. Renji kicsit zavarban volt, de végül letelepedett mellé. Jólesően kortyolgatta a teát, ami kicsit felmelegített. A fejfájása ugyan nem csökkent. Tudta, hogy szépen megfázott aznap.

A vihar nem csitult. Még mindig hallatszottak az égrengető dörgések.

Nem beszéltek, de nem tűnt kínosnak a csend. Végül Renji hangot is adott zakatoló gondolatainak.

- Te, én, Urahara, Yoruichi, Zaraki kapitány, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kurosaki Isshin, Kuchiki kapitány… szerintem elegek leszünk hozzá… Talán még Hitsugaya kapitány is bele menne.

Rukia majdnem félrenyelte a teát, annyira megdöbbent. – Komolyan mondod? – kérdezte teljes vigyorral.

- Persze – bólintott mosolyogva. – Az az idióta tényleg sokat tett értünk. A legkevesebb, hogy visszaadjuk a kölcsönt.

- Várj… hogyan vetted rá a bátyámat? – kérdezte Rukia gyanakodva.

- Sehogy – vonta meg a vállát. – Csak reménykedem.

Rukia bólintva vette tudomásul a hallottakat, majd letörölhetetlen mosollyal kortyolt bele az italába.

Renji örömmel látta, hogy végre boldognak látszik. A kinevezése óta olyan szontyolodottnak tűnt.

- Kaien hadnagy biztos büszke lenne rá, hogy te követed őt. Mindig is erősnek tartott – mondta ki gondolatait.

Rukia csak döbbenten hallgatta, de nem felelt.

- Nyugodtan viseld a posztodat! – folytatta tovább. – Megérdemled… Mindenki szerintem megérdemled.

Rukia továbbra is néma maradt. Ajkait zavartan összeszorította.

- És még az ellenfeleid is tisztelettel néznek majd rád, hiszen hadnagy lettél! – Teljesen belelendült a felvidításba. Örült is, hogy képes volt ennyi mindent felhalmozni. Talán Rukia meg fog nyugodni.

- Eddig miért ne tiszteltek volna? – kérdezte sértetten a lány.

- Én ilyet nem mondtam.

- „Az ellenfeleid is tisztelettel néznek MAJD rád" – ismételte el morcosan. Bögréjét letette a tatamira, majd teljesen Renji felé fordult. – Mivel vagyok kevesebb, mint bárki más?

- Hát… - zavartan elpirult és megdörzsölte a tarkóját. – Tudod… te lány vagy… meg… alacsony is egy kicsit – hebegte nevetgélve.

- És ettől már lebecsülnek?

- Én nem! – mondta gyorsan, hogy mentse a menthetőt és már fel is pattant, hogy elkerülje Rukia esetlegesen kitörő dühét. Persze azzal a lendülettel megrándította a kezét is, minek következtében a bögre tartalma kiloccsant és beterítette Renji és Rukia csupasz lábát, valamint a lány lepedőjét. – Bocsánat! – szabadkozott gyorsan, de a forró tea érzetére megremegett a keze és a tatamin landolt a maradék folyadék.

- Te idióta! – hördült fel Rukia és azonnal a lábára terítette a takaróját, hogy letörölhesse a forró italt.

- Nagyon fáj? – kérdezte a lányt, miközben a saját lábát törölgette a kimonója aljával. Bőre rendesen ki is pirosodott, de annyira nem volt forró, hogy még nagyobb gondot okozzon valamelyiküknek.

- Inkább menj! – legyintett Rukia fáradtan.

- De biztos, mert…

- Renji! Fáradt vagyok, aludni szeretnék!

- De a futon…

- Renji! – szólt rá újra, elég türelmetlenül.

- Megyek, megyek! – bólintott, majd kisietett a szobából.

Miután behúzta a tolóajtót, a következő villámlás fényénél vette észre a kapitánya alakját. Nem is érezte a jelenlétét, így kicsit megijedt a férfitól.

Bele sem mert gondolni, mióta állhat ott, mi több, mit érthetett ki a beszélgetésükből.

- Jó éjszakát, kapitány! – hajolt meg gyorsan, majd elrohant a szobája felé és meg sem állt, amíg be nem húzódhatott a védett helyre.

Ez nem az én napom – gondolta a fájó halántékát dörzsölgetve.


	2. Karin ereje

2. fejezet: Karin ereje

Az Emberek Világában, Karakurában is dúlt a vihar, de az éjszaka beálltával kicsit csitulni kezdett.

Ichigo fáradtan forgolódott az ágyában. Az ablakát veregető esőcseppek és a sok égdörgés miatt nehezen tudott elaludni. Bezzeg Kon békés hortyogással durmolt az ágya végében. Ő sosem zavartatja magát.

Az éles sikítást azonban maga a vihar sem nyomhatta el. Ichigo azonnal lerúgta magáról a takarót és a folyosóra sietett. Biztos volt benne, hogy az egyik húga hangját hallotta.

- Ichigo! – kiáltotta Yuzu. – Ichigo, segíts!

- Yuzu! – szólt vissza a fiú és nagy sebességgel rontott be a húgai szobájába.

Amint belépett, az erős szél az arcába csapta a hideg esőcseppeket. Értetlenül takarta el az arcát, mire végre megláthatta, hogy az ablakuk tárva-nyitva áll, beeresztve az ítéletidőt.

- Yuzu!

A lány az ablaknál állt és kezeivel takarva el az arcát, próbált látni valamit.

- Mi történt? Hol van Karin? – kérdezte Ichigo és a lányhoz rohant.

- Furcsán viselkedett – sírta Yuzu. – Én… kint van az udvaron. Azt hiszem kiesett. Ichigo, ugye nem esett baja?

- Megnézem! – felelte keményen a fiú és kirohant a folyosóra. Majdnem visszaszólt Yuzunak, hogy szóljon az apjuknak is, de Isshin már az előző nap elment itthonról fiára bízva imádott lányait.

Ichigo kirohant az udvarra és ott kezdett el kiáltozni. – Karin! Hol vagy?

A hatalmas esőcseppeken át végre észrevehette kishúgát. A lány az udvarukon növő egyik fa tövében feküdt mozdulatlanul.

- Karin! – kiáltotta a fiú és odarohant. Óvatosan megrázogatta a vállát, de nem reagált. – Karin…

Karjaiba vette az eszméletlen kislányt és bevitte a házba. Yuzu már rohant is feléjük három pléddel a kezében. Míg Ichigo lefektette Karint a kanapéra, Yuzu jó alaposan betakarta, majd bátyja vállára dobta a maradék anyagot.

- Mi történt? – aggodalmaskodott Yuzu. Apró könnycseppek gyülekeztek a szemeiben, de minden erejével megpróbálta visszatartani őket.

- Főznél egy kis teát? – kérte a lányt Ichigo.

- De most…

- Kérlek – toldotta meg, hogy Yuzu végre megértse. Szeretne egyedül maradni Karinnal.

A lány bólintott és elsietett a konyha felé.

Ichigo lehajolt a kanapé elé és gyengéden kezdte el újra rázogatni.

Karin halk nyöszörgést hallgatva mozdult meg. Legalább reagált valamit. Ezen felbuzdulva a narancssárga hajú tovább próbálkozott, míg a lány ki nem nyitotta a szemét.

- Ichigo? – kérdezte halk hangon.

- Jól érzed magad?

- Igen – bólintott és már próbálkozott is az ülőhelyzetbe keveredéssel, de Ichigo nem engedte.

- Azért még pihenj. Mi történt?

Karin szégyenkező ábrázattal kerülte bátyja tekintetét. – Én… a… kiestem… - hebegte tőle szokatlanul visszafogottan.

- Ha kiestél, hogy kerültél a fa alá? – próbálkozott a fiú. Nem akart egyből a lényegre tapintani, de tartott tőle, hogy olyan dolog történt vele, amin nem segíthet. Már nem.

- Mindegy – rázta makacsul a fejét és azért is lerúgta magáról a plédeket, hogy felülhessen. Ichigo akkor vette észre. Kékes véraláfutás helyezkedett el a bal karján, ami igencsak erős szorításra utalt.

- Karin, mi történt? – folytatta egyre erélyesebben, mivel egyre jobban uralkodott el rajta az aggodalom.

- Mondtam már, nem fontos. – Azzal már el is sietett a lépcső felé, de megszédülhetett, ugyanis megbotlott a második lépcsőfokban és a korlátban kellett megkapaszkodnia.

Ichigo egyből utána rohant és felsegítette. – Szellemet láttál? – kérdezte fojtottan. – Vagy lidércet?

- Nem volt semmilyen lidérc!

- Szóval szellem volt.

Karin nyelt egyet, majd újra elfordította a fejét. – Sajnálom… Én… - Sóhajtott egyet, majd megerősítette a hangját. – Egyre nehezebben különböztetem meg őket.

A fiú tudta mire gondol, hiszen ő is átesett ezen. Karin egyre élesebb képet kap a szellemalakokról. Megérintheti őket, azok is őt. Pont, mint egy átlagos embernél.

- Nézd, én tudom, hogy már nem érek annyit, de ha kérdezni akarsz valamit, nyugodtan szólj!

A kislány csak bólintott és vigyázva a lépteire, felsietett a szobájukba.

- Kész a tea – hallatszott Yuzu hangja, amint sietős léptekkel halad, kezében tálcával, rajta a bögrék össze-összekoccantak. – Karin?

- Menj, vidd fel a szobátokba – kérte Ichigo. Yuzu értetlen pillantást vetett testvérére, végül csak fellépdelt a lépcsőn.

Ichigo már nem volt halálisten. Egyszerű ember volt, mint akárki más. A szellemeket csak olyan módon észlelte, ha azok bosszantották a húgát, akkor ő visszafogott mozdulatokkal reagált rájuk.

Már Ishida látta el a lidércek kiirtásának feladatát, míg néha Chad és Orihime is besegített neki.

Fájó szívvel, de beletörődött, mégsem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni az előző életét. Még mindig segíteni akart a szerettein. Bárhogyan.

Másnap reggel nagyon hamar felkelt, és úgy robogott le a földszintre, hogy majdnem elsodorta Yuzut, aki éppen a reggelit készítette elő.

- Bátyó, hová rohansz így? Vigyázz egy kicsit jobban!

- Bocsi, Yuzu, sietek! – intett hegykén és már bújt is a cipőjébe.

- És a reggeli?

- Azt ma kihagyom. – És már el is tűnt az ajtón túl.

- Ichigo! – kiáltott bosszúsan a lány. – Pedig mennyit vesződtem vele – morogta az orra alatt és visszament a konyhába, hogy folytassa a főzést.

Pár perccel később Karin jelent meg a bejárati ajtó előtt ugyanilyen szélvész módon és már ő is öltözködött.

- Karin, te meg hová mész? Pihenned kellene! – Ezt már Yuzu sem tűrhette. Le sem rakta a fakanalat, úgy rohant ki.

- Már kicsit jobban vagyok, de mondd meg a tanárnak, hogy beteg vagyok, és nem megyek iskolába – kérte és lenyomta a kilincset.

- Na de Karin! Akkor hová mész?

- Ne aggódj – mosolygott rá ikertestvérére. – Mire hazaérsz, én is régen itthon leszek. A reggelit tedd be a hűtőbe, majd megeszem. Szia! – Az ajtó becsapódott, míg Yuzu csak állt ott rizzsel beborított kötényben.

- Ezeknek, meg mi baja? – kérdezte magától fennhangon és bosszúsan visszatrappolt.

Ichigo bár viselte az egyenruháját és a megpakolt táskáját is a kezében lóbálta, mégsem az iskolába sietett annyira. Pont, hogy az ellenkező irányba ment.

Tempóján egy picit sem lassított, amíg el nem ért a céljába, de nem is érezte szükségét. Az a két és fél hónap edzés az átjáróban nagymértékben megerősítette a testét. Jóval nagyobb az állóképessége és az ereje, mint egy egyszerű emberé, mégis olyan, mint ők. Erőtlen. Ez fájt neki a legjobban.

Az Urahara bolt előtt Jinta és Ururu nagyban söprögetett. A fiú szeme alatt sötét karikák gyűltek. Talán csak a fáradtság miatt nem hozta a formáját. Nem lazsált, nem próbálta meg elkerülni a munkát, még csak nem is heveskedett a lánnyal szemben. Csak söprögetett, igaz elég lomhán.

- Sziasztok. Urahara itt van? – kérdezte Ichigo a gyerekeket.

Jinta álmatagon oldalra pillantott, erősen hunyorítani kezdett, majd meglepetten kapta fel a söprűt.

- Ichigo? Te meg mit keresel itt?

- Na, de Jinta, lehetnél kedvesebb! – dorgálta meg a kislány. – Jó reggelt, Kurosaki-san. Urahara-san éppen teázik. Bekísérlek.

Azzal már oda is lépett a tolóajtóhoz és elhúzta narancshajú emberünk előtt.

Ichigo félszegen lépdelt be az aprócska üzlethelyiségbe. Elég régen járt itt, ezért zavartan pillantott körbe. Ahogy az édességes polcra nézett, észrevett egy kicsi cukorkaadagolót, aminek kacsafej alakú volt a kivezetése.

Pont, mint Kon első tartója! – elmosolyodott magában a gondolatra.

Ez mind még akkor történt, amikor a halálisten fogalomhoz csal Rukiát kötötte. Még nem ismerte a Lelkek Világát, a tizenhárom őrosztagot, a kapitányokat és hadnagyokat… csak Rukiát és az izgága mesterséges lelket, Kont.

Csak megrázta a fejét, majd újult erővel lépdelt tovább a folyosó felé. Bár Ururu vezette, egyedül is odatalált volna. Még mindig emlékezett erre a helyre. A helyre, ahol igazi halálistent faragtak belőle röpke tíz nap alatt.

Az emlékek egyszerre rohamozták meg a gödörben eltöltött időről, hogy a léleklánca hogyan emésztette fel magát, ezzel először lidérccé, majd halálistenné változtatva őt.

Majd hirtelen arra eszmélt fel, hogy az emlékeiben szereplő, kalapban vigyorgó ember a szemei előtt áll.

- Kurosaki-san, rég találkoztunk – köszöntötte Urahara.

- Izé… igen. Jó reggelt – hebegte Ichigo.

- Foglalj helyet – intett a férfi az asztalka felé. – Teát?

- Köszönöm, kérek.

Mikor mind elfoglalták a helyüket – és a két gyerek is tökéletes pozícióban maradt, hogy hallgatózhasson – Ichigo végül megtörte a csendet.

- Nos… én… tanácsot szeretnék kérni – bökte ki végül.

- Mivel kapcsolatban? – Urahara belehörpintett a zöldteájába, de a kalapja árnyékából továbbra is figyelemmel kísérte az ifjú embert.

Megdöbbentette a fiú eljövetele. Azt gondolta, egy ideig biztosan nem találkoznak, hiszen a fiú már csak ember. Nincs szüksége a férfi segítségére. Már nem kell Senkai kapukat és gargangátak nyitogatnia és tanítani sem kell őt.

Erre Ichigo betoppan hozzá két nappal az után, hogy Isshin a Lelkek Világába ment. Persze tudta, hogy Isshin hazudott a gyerekeinek az igazi úti céljáról, de akkor Ichigo miért van itt?

- Karinnal kapcsolatban – felelte csendesen.

Ahogy sejtette. Már korábban is érezte a kislány egyre növekvő lélekenergiáját. Még messze nem volt olyan nagy és erős, mint a bátyjáé a halálistenné válása előtt, de még nincs is abban a korban. Ki tudja, mit hoz a jövő.

- Tudom, hogy egyre erősödik. Régen csak halovány foltokat látott a lelkekből, már meg is érinti őket, látja a halálisteneket és a lidérceket is és… attól tartok előbb-utóbb bajba kerül.

- Mikor támadta meg utoljára lidérc?

- Hát – nehéz volt visszaemlékeznie a napra, hiszen olyan sok dolog történt. – Azt hiszem a Nagy halász volt az utolsó a temető mellett.

- A lélekenergiája jelenleg sokkal kisebb, mint a tiéd volt, de ugyanolyan rejtett is. Egyelőre még biztonságban van – jelentette ki Urahara és újra belekortyolt a csésze tartalmába.

- De hát… - próbálkozott Ichigo, de ekkor hirtelen valami motoszkálást érzett a lábainál, majd valami felkúszott az ölébe.

Értetlenül pillantott le és ijedtében hátrább ugrott, leverve magáról a fekete macskát.

- Yo… Yoruichi? – kérdezte félve.

- De kis ártatlan vagy, Ichigo – nevetett a macskanő a férfihangján.

Urahara csak kicsapta a legyezőjét és a mögött kuncogott a pároson.

- Akkor sem kellene mások ölében mászkálnod! – vágta rá a fiú, fülig pirulva.

- A macskák ezt csinálják, nem? – kérdezte somolyogva.

- De te nem vagy macska! Te ember vagy, viselkedj is úgy… - morogta Ichigo és visszahúzódott a helyére, kis távolságot tartva a nőtől.

- Viselkedjek úgy, azt mondod? – Közelebb sétált a fiúhoz és a jobb mellsőmancsát a fiú combjához érintette. – Ha ennyire azt akarod, hogy ember legyek, akkor visszaváltozhatok.

- Ne csináld! – szólt rá azonnal, ismételten elpirulva. Amikor a barna bőrű nő először változott vissza, az élete egyik legkellemetlenebb pillanatai közé tartozott.

A cica pajkosan dorombolt párat, majd átballagott Urahara mellé és békésen leheveredett a tatamin.

Ichigo megrázta a fejét és próbálta visszaterelni a gondolatait az előző témára.

- Szóval Karin… - kezdte sóhajtva. – Nem akarok az után cselekedni, hogy megtörtént a baj. Megelőzhető valahogy?

Újra keserű ízt érzett a szájában. Már nem védheti meg a családját. Azért áldozta fel az erejét, hogy megvédhessen mindenkit, most mégsem tehet semmit a tényleges veszély ellen. Ha valami, hát ez fájt a legjobban neki az összes elveszített dolog közül. A tehetetlenség.

- Rendben – bólintott a férfi. – Megoldjuk valahogy, ne aggódj! De nem fogsz elkésni az iskolából?

Először úgy gondolta, nem fog, de aztán belekalkulálta az idejébe, hogy nem csak a saját házuktól kell rohannia, hanem innen a bolttól, a város másik felébe.

A fiú egy perc alatt elköszönt, kirohant a házból és tökéletes röppályára állva száguldott az iskola felé, félve, hogy

Amit el kellett intéznie, azt eltudta. Majd később visszatér a témára.

- Tessai-san! – szólt ki Kisuke a férfinak.

- Igen? – lépett be az említett kezét törölgetve egy ronggyal.

- Megtennél valamit?

- Kuss! – pisszegett fojtottan Karin a mellette legyeskedő férfiszellem felé. – Menj innen! Ne bosszants már! – Végül sikerült egy gyors rúgással messzebb kerítenie magától a szellemet, de az csak gonoszul kuncogva provokálta a lányt. – Te nyavalyás!

Hirtelen a szellem megdermedt, majd azonnal eltűnt a helyszínről. Karin értetlenül állt a gyors felszívódás előtt, de amint egy hatalmas árnyék vetült rá, azonnal sarkon fordult és reflexből hátrált pár lépést.

- Elnézésedet kérem, ha megijesztettelek – kezdte illedelmesen a férfi. -, Kurosaki Karin-san.

- Honnan tudja a nevem?

- Ismerjük a bátyádat – felelte Tessai.

Szóval Ichigo tényleg ide jött – morfondírozott magában a lány.

- Urahara-san szeretne veled is beszélni.

- És miért mennék be? – kérdezte dacosan és elfordította a fejét.

- Kérlek szépen, gyere be te is.

Karin akkor érezte meg a férfi erős lélekenergiáját. Váratlanul érte az erő, mert ritkán találja szembe magát ilyen különleges emberekkel. Döbbenten nyelt egyet, majd végül bólintott.

Az agya azt súgta, hogy nem szabadna bemennie idegen házba, de arra gondolt, talán ők segíthetnek neki. Akkor Ichigo sem szenvedne.

A kisméretű szobában két másik erős energiát is észlelt, de csak egy hóbortos, idegesítő ember látott, aki a macskájához beszélt. A fekete cica úgy tűnt, érti, amit mondanak neki, mert szokatlan figyelmet szentelt a gazdájának.

- Á, Karin-chan, kérlek, foglalj helyet – mutatott az asztal túloldalára, ahol nem sokkal korábban még a lány bátyja terpeszkedett.

- Kik maguk? – kérdezte Karin gyanakodva. – És mit akarnak tőlem?

- Segítséget nyújthatunk a problémáidra – kezdte lelkesen Urahara, s közben bőszen legyezgette magát, valamint a levegőt maga előtt, miközben gesztikulált.

- Problémákra?

- Egy kismadár azt csiripelte, hogy újabban előszeretettel környékeznek meg szellemek.

Nem lepődött meg azon, hogy tudnak a szellemek létezéséről. Az ilyen erős szellemi erő nem lehet emberi. Sőt, a megjelenésük is nagyon különös. Olyan érzetet keltenek, mint Rukia is. Ha nem figyel oda az ember, észre sem veszi, de a kisugárzásuk csak részben hasonlít egy emberére. Egyszerűen más.

- És? Miben segítenének maguk abban? Elüldöznék őket, vagy mi?

- Attól függ – somolygott a szőke férfi. – De segítség nélkül, egyedül is elüldözheted őket, sőt akár a Lidérceket is, ha az Urahara bolt termékeit használod. – Azzal már elő is rántott egy spray-t és egy dobozkát is, mindet előre nyújtva. – Egy üveg Szellem-riasztó a leggyengébb lelkek elűzésére, ha azok kísértenének téged. Egy fújás és a szellem eltűnik a közeledből egy időre. Helyhez kötött szellemekre nem hasznosítható. A doboz pedig Lidércvakító-bombát tartalmaz. Ha neked ugrana egy Lidérc, tépd le a kis szalagot az oldaláról és hajítsd neki a testének, vagy a talajnak. Garantáltan összezavarja a Lidércet, amíg te elmenekülsz. És még sok mást is árulunk, amik nagy hasznodra lehetnek!

Karin köpni-nyelni nem tudott. Végülis, hogy reagálhatna erre az ember lánya? A szellemek létezésével már megbarátkozott, de ez az alak, még náluk is különösebb szerzet volt.

Kezébe vette az árut és szemügyre vette. Olyan hétköznapian reklámozta a hatásait, mint egy egyszerű rovarirtó spray tubusát.

- Ki maga? – kérdezte meg újra. – Mert ez nem földi cucc, az biztos.

- Nos, ha arra érted, hogy ember vagyok-e, akkor azt kell feleljem, hogy nem. Nem vagyok ember, halálisten vagyok.

Halálisten. Pont, mint Ichigo is volt!

- Akkor mit keres az Emberek világában?

- Az hosszú és kacifántos történet, de ha törzsvásárlóvá válsz, mesélhetek magunkról egy keveset, bizonyos kereteken belül.

- Nem, annyira nem érdekel – vonta meg a vállát, visszatekintve a dobozra. – Mije van még?

- Ó, sok minden… - mosolyogva lejjebb húzta a kalapját, majd letéve a fekete macskát, felállt és kivezette új vásárlóját a szobából, hogy bemutathassa a készlet többi darabját is.

Miután Ichigo elkésett az első óráról, alig élte túl a napot. Igaz, a dolgozatokat maradéktalanul teljesítette, de keserűen vette tudomásul, hogy Ishida a japán óra kellős közepén elrohant a „mosdóba", mert feltűnhetett egy Lidérc a környéken.

Hazafelé már Tatsuki társaságában rótta az utcákat.

A lány aggódva figyelte, hogy Ichigo arcán újra felfedezte azt az arckifejezést, amelyet már nagyon régen nem látott.

Miután a fiú elveszítette a halálisteni képességeit, szörnyen búskomorrá vált, de egy idő után feldolgozta a változást. Most megint nagyon magába szállt. Egész nap kattogott az agya valamin.

- Akarsz beszélni róla? – kérdezte magát is meglepve a hirtelenséggel.

- Huh? – Ichigo értetlenül szakadt el gondolataitól.

- Valami nagyon aggaszt mostanság, főleg ma. Mitől tartasz ennyire?

- Semmitől.

- Ne gyere nekem ezzel! – fakadt ki a lány. – Mikor utoljára titkolóztál, annak sem volt jó vége. Most mi bánt?

- Hagyd csak Tatsuki – mosolyodott el a srác. – Nem érdemes rágnod magad rajta.

- Nem én rágom, hanem te!

Csak megvonta a vállát és sétált tovább.

Tatsuki fejet csóválva követte, de eltökélte, hogy hamarosan újra felhozza a témát.

Többet nem volt idejük beszélgetni, mert az útjuk ott elvált. Tatsuki elköszönt és lefordult az utcán, Ichigo pedig tovább sétált a folyó mentén.

Fáradtan nézte a lemenő Nap fényétől narancssárgán fodrozódó vízfelszínt.

Vajon, mit tehetne, hogy segítsen Karinnak?

Elmélkedését félbeszakította egy esemény.

Érzett valamit. Alig volt több egy kicsi rázásnál, ami például akkor érheti az embert, ha a sokat pattogtatott labda és a keze között ugrálnak a töltések és pattan egyet.

Az apró, de cseppet sem kellemetlen érzetre oldalra kapta a fejét és még pont elkapta, ahogy a nő átveti magát a korláton, egyenesen a folyó vízébe esve.


	3. A döntés

3. fejezet: A döntés

Azt mondják, ott az otthonod, ahol a számodra kedves személyek élnek. Ott, ahol boldog lehetsz. De akkor az embernek létezhet több otthona?

Rukia oldalra pillantott. Renji még mindig összetett tenyerekkel hajtotta le a fejét, mert még nem fejezte be az imáját. Tekintete visszavándorolt a három sírra. A három barátjuk emlékhelyére, ott Inuzuriban. Már rég nem a Peremvidéken élt, mégis szívesen gondolt vissza az itt eltöltött időre. Akkor neki bizony sok otthona lehet. Az Emberek Világában, Ichigo szekrényére is éppúgy otthonként gondolt, mint a Tiszta Lelkek városbeli Kuchiki házra, vagy éppen Inuzurira. Pedig a dohos szekrényben lényegesen kevesebb időt töltött el. De ennyi otthon nem létezhet. Most, hogy már csak barátai sírját jönnek meglátogatni ebbe a kerületbe, és Ichigo már nem halálisten, csak a Tiszta Lelkek városát tekinthetné otthonnak.

"Ichigo vissza fogja kapni az erejét!" – emlékeztette magát újra. – "De ő Karakura őre marad továbbra is. Így is fogom érezni a változást?"

- Képzeljétek mi történt – kezdte Renji vigyorogva, a három sír felé fordulva. – Rukia az első küldetésén, amire hadnagyként ment, leesett a tetőről – gúnyosan elnevette magát.

- Renji! – csattant fel a lány. – Az nem úgy volt!

- De igen, pontosan így – mondta tovább, bizalmas hangnemben a halott barátaiknak. – Lebucskázott a tetőről, így ő szerezte meg az egyetlen sérülést azon a küldetésen.

- Azért ennyire béna nem vagyok – puffogta Rukia. – Csak segítettem pár osztagtársnak, és miután levágtam a lidércet, nem figyeltem, hová érkezem. Erről igazán nem tehetek!

- A te szádból még bénábban hangzik. Szerencséd, hogy végül nem szereztél komolyabb sérülést.

- Ó igen? – kérdezte Rukia sunyi vigyorral. – És mi volt a te első küldetéseden, te hadnagyok gyöngye? Biztos, hogy a tiéd sem volt tökéletes.

- Azt nem mondom el – makacsolta meg magát a fiú, majd elfordult, hogy a hegy másik oldalát is láthassa. Onnan nagyon szép kilátás nyílt a kerületükre. Amint elfordult, Renji arca nagyon elkomorult.

Az ő első hadnagyi küldetése valóban nem volt tökéletes. Mondhatni, maga a borzalom. Mikor Rukia megkapta Karakura város őrzésének feladatát és egy hónapra elment, Renjit azon a napon hadnaggyá léptették elő, nem más beosztása alá, mint Kuchiki Byakuya. Abban az időben nagyon utálta a férfit. Négy barátja közül egyedül Rukia maradt meg neki, erre befogadták a Kuchiki családba és ő többé nem mehetett a közelébe. Egy peremvidéki senki és egy nemes nem köthetett barátságot. Megszakadt a kapcsolatuk és ezt csak az előléptetése hozhatta helyre. Olyan rangba került, mint maga a lány. Végre fontos ember lehetett. Majd mikor Rukia egyhónapos kiküldetése lejárt, de nem tért vissza, sőt hallani sem lehetett felőle, nagyon aggódni kezdett. Két hónappal a kinevezése után pedig jött a hír, hogy Rukia átadta az erejét egy embernek. A főbenjáró bűnéért halálra ítélték.

Nem akarta őt is végleg elveszíteni, mikor végre újra közel kerülhettek volna egymáshoz, de nem volt mit tenni. Szörnyen dühös volt és kifordult önmagából. Úgy viselkedett a lánnyal szemben, mint holmi senkiházi árulóval. Haragudott rá, mert úgy érezte cserbenhagyta. Ő is.

- Ilyen ciki volt? – nevetett Rukia, majd Renji mellé sétált.

- Igen… az volt – mosolyodott el keserűen Renji.

Szerencsére Rukia nem vette észre a zavarát, ezért nem kérdezett többet. De annak már vége. Megkapta, amit akart. Mindketten hadnagyok lettek.

A Napkorong lassan elérte a látóhatár szélét, narancssárga fénybe vonva a tájat.

- Sietnünk kellene – jegyezte meg a lány. – Ha nem végzünk időben, még a végén kizárnak minket a városból.

- Rendben.

Az egész napjukat rohangálással töltötték. A lehető legtöbb hadnagyot és kapitányt akartak beszervezni, hogy adjanak az erejükből Ichigónak. Csak a tízedik osztag maradt hátra, ugyanis ők itt, Inuzuriban tartózkodtak, hogy eltakarítsák a lidércekkel vívott harc nyomait, amit az előző napon hagyott a tizenharmadik osztag. Csak előtte még ellátogattak a hegyen lévő emlékhelyre.

- Siessetek! – kiáltotta a legfiatalabb kapitány a tizenhárom őrosztagból. – Fejezzük be, amit reggel elkezdtünk, ha már úgy is itt fogjuk tölteni az éjszakát!

- Jó napot, Hitsugaya kapitány – köszönt illedelmesen hadnagy páros.

- Kuchiki, Abarai – bólintott Toushiro. – Mit kerestek itt?

- A múltkori kapitányi gyűlésen szó esett Kurosaki Ichigo erejének… - kezdte el Renji, de egy váratlan kiáltás félbeszakította a mondandóját.

- Renjiii, Rukiaaa!

- Matsumoto, ne üvöltő… - kezdte volna a megrovást a fehérhajú kapitány, de abban a pillanatban csigolyaroppantóan hátravetült a feje, mivel izgága hadnagya, megint nem vette észre felettesét, úgy megörült két barátja érkezésének, és melleivel jól fellökte.

- Hitsugaya kapitány – hebegte Rukia, mivel a fiú pont az ő karjaiba esett.

- Bocsánat, kapitány – nevetett zavartan a nő és a vállainál fogva előrehúzta a kisembert. Toushiro feje rákvörösbe váltott és leplezetlen méreggel bámulta hadnagyát. – Úgy rontasz ide, mint valami rinocérosz. Figyelj jobban!

- Sajnálom – mondta újra Matsumoto és próbált nem mosolyogni, de nem ment neki. Rukia is teljesen elpirult zavarában, hogy a kapitány ennyire nekidőlt az ütközés végett. Döbbenten pillantott Renjire, aki Matsumotóhoz hasonlóan próbálta visszafojtani a vigyorát a jelenet láttán.

- Miért jöttetek? – kérdezte azonnal Rangiku.

Rukia már újra nyitotta a száját, hogy belekezdjen a mesébe. Végülis, jobb így, hogy mind a ketten itt vannak.

Ám újabb zavargás tört ki. Hatalmas, állatias üvöltés rázta meg a területet, majd hangosan dobogó léptek zaja hallatszottak nem is olyan távolról. A kerület lakosai sikoltozni kezdtek, ahogy a lidércek egyre beljebb haladtak.

- Gyerünk! – adta ki az utasítást Toushiro és már elő is húzta a kardját, támadásra készen.

Amikor Rukia meglátta a lidérceket, valami aggodalmat keltett benne. Nem széledtek szét üvöltözve, hogy ártatlan lelkeket kaphassanak el, hanem majdhogynem egy csapatban rontottak végig a területen. Üvöltésük sem vad, hanem kétségbeesett hatást keltett. Mintha menekültek volna. Elhessegette a képtelen gondolatot és ő is előhúzta a kardját, hogy harcolhasson. Mind támadni készültek, de kezük döbbenten állt meg a levegőben. A lidércek sorra tűntek el, csak úgy. Testük szertefoszlott, de mégis másképp, mintha csak egy halálisten levágta volna, hogy felszabadítsa a lelkét.

- Ez meg mi volt? – kérdezte döbbenten Renji.

Toushiro sem tudott hozzászólni a dologhoz. Szemöldökét mérgesen ráncolta össze. "Ez nem csak úgy magától történt. Valakinek közbe kellett avatkoznia!" – bizonygatta magának.

- Matsumoto – szólt oda hadnagyának.

- Igen, kapitány?

- Szedd össze az embereket és vezesd őket vissza a városba. Majd holnap befejezzük ezt.

- Igenis! – felelte Rangiku és villámlépéssel már el is tűnt, hogy összeszedje az embereit.

- Abarai, Kuchiki – fordult a két jövevény felé. – Nem tudom, miért jöttetek, de el kell halasztanunk.

Gyertek velem a főkapitányhoz. Ezt jelentenünk kell!

- Igenis – bólintott Renji és a fiú mögé szegődött. Rukia kicsit habozva követte őket, mert még mindig az események hatása alatt állt. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mi történt. A lidércek csak úgy eltűntek. De akárhogy is nézte, ez nagyobb problémának tűnt, mint Ichigo erejének visszaadása. Még ha bele is egyeznének, biztosan halasztanának az időponton.

Az esemény nem volt egyedülálló. Máshol is megtörtént ugyanazon a napon, de aztán többet nem. Értetlenül álltak a dologhoz, ezért hagyták leülepedni a dolgot. Ha újra megtörténne, többet is megtudhatnának az esetről.

Nyolc nappal később megtartották azt a bizonyos kapitányi gyűlést, amit Ichigo ügye végett iktattak be. Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai és Kurosaki Isshin is részt vett rajta, mint Ichigo képviselete.

Rukia tudta, hogy sokáig eltarthat a dolog, ezért próbálta hasznossá tenni az idejét. Edzeni akart, de egyre csak észrevette magán, hogy nem tud megfelelően koncentrálni, ezért visszavonult a szobájába. Tekintete az asztalán heverő füzeten akadt meg. A borítójára egy nyuszit firkált. Leült, és apró mosollyal az ajkán kezdett el tovább rajzolni. A füzet szinte csak aranyos ábrákat tartalmazott. Byakuya mindig is gyerekesnek tartotta, hogy így rajzolgat, de ezt sosem említette neki. Nem is kellett. Rukia az itt eltöltött ideje alatt kiismerte a bátyját annyira, hogy a hideg, kifejezéstelen nézéseinek alfajait meg tudja különböztetni egymástól.

Előre kezdett el lapozni, hogy megnézze mit firkált eddig, mire pillantása megakadt egy képregényszerű oldalpáron. Az első oldalon két nagyon hasonló firkálmány Ichigo leegyszerűsített alakját ábrázolta, majd a két Ichigo összecsapott. Végül jött egy kalapos alak és fejbe vágta Ichigo kettőt, aki kiköpött egy bogyót. A következő oldalon egy Rukia és egy Ichigo rajz sétált az út mentén, mikor is találtak egy macskát, aztán egy oroszlán alakú plüss állatot. Belerakták a bogyót a plüss szájába, aki életre kelt. Kon „születésének" lerajzolt változata.

Rukia nem is emlékezett mikor csinálta ezt meg. Hihetetlen, de még az az idegesítő vattagombóc is hiányzott neki.

Lépteket hallott, mire sietve felállt és elhúzta a tolóajtót. Nem tévedett, Byakuya tért vissza a gyűlésről.

- Nii-sama – rohant elég a lány. – Hogy határoztatok?

Az idősebb Kuchikit nem lepte meg húga izgágasága, de némiképp bosszantotta ez a viselkedés. Egy Kuchiki lehetne ennél kevésbé vehemensebb… de hiába. Már megtanulta, hogy Rukia más. Hiába töltött el itt annyi időt. Mégis egy pici része Hisanára emlékeztette őt, ami enyhülést okozott neki. Végül csak felsóhajtott és válaszra nyitotta száját.

- A döntés majdnem egyenrangú határozás alapján született. Kurosaki Ichigo erejét visszaszolgáltatják.

- De jó! – ujjongott a lány és boldogan megperdült a sarkán. – Mikor?

- Urahara minimum négy hónapot kért – jött a válasz. – Egy ekkora erőmennyiség összegyűjtése – ami Kurosaki erejének felébresztéséhez elég – nem kis feladat. Készít egy szerkezetet hozzá, de addig nem tehetünk semmit. A kapitányok és hadnagyok erejének kinyerésének elkezdéséig még bő két és fél hónapot várni kell.

Rukia boldog vigyora, egy tehetetlen mosolyba rándult. Azt remélte, kicsit talán hamarabb. Byakuya ellépdelt a lány mellett, de menet közben még visszaszólt neki.

- Ez pont elegendő idő, hogy még többet edzhess. Kurosaki sokkal nagyobb erőt fog birtokolni, mint amekkorát az Aizen Sousuke elleni küzdelemben elveszített. Nem maradhatunk le mögötte.

Rukia halkan kuncogott bátyja vidítónak szánt megjegyzésén. De igaza van! A férfi bogarat ültetett a fülébe. Erősebb akart válni. Sokkal erősebb, mint mikor utoljára harcolt a fiú oldalán.


	4. Különös

4. fejezet: Különös

„18:47" – villant fel a mobiltelefon kijelzőjén. A lány fáradtan felsóhajtott, összecsukta a telefont és a zsebébe süllyesztette. Tekintetét a fodrozódó víztükör felé fordította, majd a híd felé pillantott.

A folyó ezen a részen egyáltalán nem mély. Főleg ezen az oldalon sekélyesedik a széle. Ezért választotta pont ezt a helyet napokkal azelőtt.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy újra itt talállak – hallatszott a lihegő kijelentés a háta mögül.

- Miért koslatsz utánam? – kérdezte közönyösen. – Most vagy ennyire bejövök neked, vagy kiskacsamód kapaszkodsz minden nőnemű egyénbe. Az ember már azt hinné, hogy nem jutottál elégszer anyukád melleihez, hogy ennyire ragaszkodsz hozzám, de ha ilyen égimeszelő lettél, biztosan túl sok anyatejet szívtál. Már semmiben sem vagyok biztos.

- Nem – felelte bosszankodva Ichigo. – Csak sok bajt okozol nekem. Apa teljesen ki van akadva, amiért leléptél.

- Nem kértem, hogy megments, kölyök! – vágta rá hátrafordulva. – Azt sem kértem, hogy a klinikátokra vigyél. Miért kellene hát, hogy ott maradjak?

- De legalább annyit mondhattál volna, hogy viszlát!

- Miért? Egyikőtöket sem akartam újra látni.

- Ezt udvariasságnak hívják…

- Te csak ne ugass nekem – kezdte a fekete hajú, majd komótosan felállt. Odasétált Ichigo elé és egyenesen a szemeibe nézett. Nem volt alacsonynak nevezhető, mégis elmaradt a fiú méreteitől pár centivel, de még így is megtartotta a tekintélyét. Fekete szemei parancsolóak voltak. – Na, idefigyelj Kurosaki! Nem mondom el többször: Hagyjál már békén! Én tényleg nem akarlak seggbe rúgni, de rohadtul irritál, hogy folyton felbukkan a képed. Nem érdekel a véleményed, sem az aggodalmad. Ha le akarok ugrani egy hídról, akkor leugrok. Ha meg akarok halni, akkor megteszem. Mit ütöd bele az orrod, he?

- Csak annyit láttam, hogy lefelé zuhansz! Hihettem volna azt is, hogy nem akartál öngyilkos lenni, hanem véletlenül estél bele, vagy lelöktek. Csoda hát, hogy kihúztalak? Meg is fulladhattál volna!

- Az akkor sem lenne a te dolgod! – morogta a lány és ellépett az útjából, majd elindult felfelé a lejtőn.

- Makoto!- ordított utána a fiú és már rohant is fel.

A lány azonnal megtorpant, ami Ichigót kissé meglepte. Majdnem megbotlott.

- Honnan tudod a nevem, ha? – kérdezte összehúzott szemöldökkel, majd rátámadt és elkapta a pólója nyakát. – Ne töketlenkedj, Eperke! Köhögd ki!

- A személyi igazolványodból – felelte csendesen és még ő maga csodálkozott el rajta, hogy tudott ilyen nyugalmat erőltetni magára, mikor egy ordítozó ember képes lenne ott helyben megfojtani őt, nem törődve vele, ki látja meg.

Makoto vett egy mély levegőt, majd elengedte Ichigót, mivel látta, már teljesen elfehéredtek az ujjai. Hátrább lépett, majd visszavéve a hangjából, újra megszólalt. – Tudod mit? Nem érdekel! Csak hagyj békén! Ha még egyszer meglátom a narancssárga fejed, elkaplak, leütlek és befestem az egészet.

- Ez az eredeti hajszínem! – akarta volna mondani, de végül nem tette.

- Makoto! – szólt a lány után, de az már eltűnt a dombon és átrohant az autóút túlsó felére. Még látta, hogy merre ment. Utolérhette volna.

Követte volna, mert tartott tőle, hogy a lány még olyat tesz, amit nem kellene, de ekkor éles dudálás ütötte meg a fülét. A lassan leszálló sötétben szinte elvakította a két reflektor fénye, és hiába rendelkezett jó reflexekkel, az ütközést nem tudta elkerülni. Mintha a fehér furgon egyenesen őt vette volna célba…

A kocsi széles orra telibe kapta és kiterült az aszfalton, feje nagyot koppant.

Fájdalmas fintorral kászálódott fel, majd mikor meglátta a volán mögött az eszelős tekintetet, teljesen lefehéredett.

- Megvesztél, ördögi nőszemély? Meg is halhattam volna! – mérgelődött a nőnek.

Amaz reakciója mindössze annyi volt, hogy a széles mosolya vigyorrá nőtte ki magát. Ichigo megérezte a bajt, ezért mindkét kezét a szélvédő felé fordította és gyors magyarázkodásba kezdett.

- Jól van, bocsánat, csak…

A kocsi kerekei megindultak és újra megbökték Ichigo testét.

- Basszus – nyögött fel, majd egy gyors ugrással levetette magát az útról, egyenesen a folyó felé rohanva.

- Ne olyan gyorsan, Ichigo-chan! – üvöltött utána a nő. – Ma megint nem jelentél meg, ezért pedig büntetés jár.

- Dolgom volt! Ne idegeskedj! – vetette hátra a fiú, de ekkor megérezte az erős kezeket a vállain, amik megálljra kényszerítették.

A következő, amit hallott, az Unagiya-san hangos veszekedése volt. Nem tudta kivel lehet ennyire bunkó, mivel nem hallotta a másik felet.

Fáradtan nyitotta ki a szemeit, mire megpillantotta, hogy már a bolthelyiségben van, ahol dolgozik. Ahol aznap pontban négy óra nulla nullakor meg kellett volna jelennie, de nem tette, mert Makotót kereste.

A nő dühösen lecsapta a kagylót. Ichigo csodálta, hogy még épen maradt az a szegény, öreg készülék.

Amint Unagiya észrevette, hogy Ichigo felébredt, azonnal egy papírköteget vágott a fejéhez.

- Dologra te mihaszna! Ha nem sietsz, és holnap ugyanekkorra nem fejezed be, megismered a talpam által maximálisan kifejthető nyomóerőt, öcskös!

Ichigo fintorogva vetett pár pillantást a mappára, majd elkerekedett szemekkel forgatta a lapokat. – De ez túl sok! Ennyit nem tudok megcsinálni huszonnégy óra alatt!

- Meglátjuk! – felelte velősen a nő, majd újra fenyegető lépteket tett a narancshajú felé, aki így jobbnak látta, ha távozik. Gyorsan elsietett az ajtó felé, feltépte a zárat, majd menekülőre fogta.

Nagy sietségének és a sötétnek köszönhetően észre sem vette a kisfiút, aki a konyha felé lébecolt. Széles mozdulatokat tett, hogy ki tudja kerülni.

- Te meg mit csinálsz? – kérdezte gyanakodva Kaoru, mikor Ichigo befejezte a balettelőadást.

- Bocs, csak nem láttalak. – mondta gyorsan a srác, majd ment volna tovább.

- Mekkora idióta vagy… – szólt utána a kisfiú, majd betrappolt a korábban említett helyiségbe.

- Te kis… - morogta Ichigo, de tudta, hogyha akár csak véletlenül meglobogtatná a fiú haját, az anyuka medve módjára támadna rá. Ott már nem ketchup folyna a szája szélén.

Végre jobban is áttanulmányozta a munkáit. Vagy hat akváriumot pucolhat ki, nem beszélve a kettő terráriumról, amelyekben tucatnyi macska várta a teljes tisztítást, egy kígyó bemászott a konyhapult mögé, egy tarantula szintén elszabadult… és ezeken kívül még sok más alantasabbnál alantasabb meló fogadta hősünket.

Mivel már így is későre járt, gyorsan elintézte a kígyót és a pókot, utána pedig levitte egy gyors sétára azt az öt kutyát, akikre már hetek óta vigyázott, míg a gazdájuk távollétében egy rokon adott nekik otthont, de sétálni már nem volt ideje levinni őket. Persze az ötből kettő mindig nagyon ellenségesen viselkedett egymással, így nem egyszer kellett már szétválasztania őket, mielőtt széttépték volna a másikat. Fura, hogy az egyik egy vizsla, míg a másik pedig csak egy kistestű keverék volt.

- Ahhoz képest elég harcias tud lenni…- gondolta Ichigo visszafele menet.

Aznapra úgy gondolta épp eleget kínozta magát, a maradékot majd nagyon sietve elvégzi másnap.

Hogy lerövidíthesse a hazafelé vezető utat, egy építkezés mellett haladt el. Mivel a munka éjjelre értelemszerűen leállt, a világítást is lekapcsolták. Teljes sötétség borult a területre.

Ahogy túlsétált az új épület váza mellett, hirtelen fény szelte át a feketeséget elnyújtott árnyékot adva a fiúnak. Majd még egyszer felvillant, szinte rögtön az előző után.

Ichigo döbbenten fordult hátra. Biztosra vette, hogy nem lámpa volt. A fénysugár ahhoz túl szabálytalannak és szakadozottnak tűnt. Nem mellesleg cseppet sem fehér, vagy sárga színű lehetett. Valami más. Kék, vagy inkább zöld.

Hirtelen már mozgást is látott, de nem emberit. Valami hosszú kezdett el libegni nagyjából az ötödik emelet táján, majd nagyon hamar le is zuhant. A deszka vége alig fél méterre ért földet Ichigo előtt, jó nagy port kavarva. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy ez nem magától eshetett le.

A furcsa fényesség most oldalról vakította meg. A szomszéd ház tetejéről látszott, de sokkal csekélyebb volt, mint az előző kettő.

Csattanás. Ichigo nem volt benne biztos, de… mintha fém csattanását hallotta volna. Egy katana hangját… talán. Ismerős érzés járta át a testét, de amilyen gyenge volt, olyan hamar távozott is. Már semmiben sem lehetett biztos. Megrázta a fejét, majd sietve távozott a helyszínről, mielőtt újra képzelegni kezdene. Merthogy ez csak képzelgés lehetett. Nem igaz?

Másnap, szombaton az egész napját a feladatok elvégzésével töltötte, amit Unagiya-san bízott rá. Az utolsó feladata egy garázs kitakarításának segítsége volt, aztán siethetett is az irodába, bár így is már órás késésben volt.

Rohant, ahogy tudott, de amikor elrobogott a nem sokkal a folyó fölött húzódó járdán, a hídon megpillantott valakit.

Messziről felismerte, hogy megint Makotót látja. A lány most a másik hídon ácsorgott, amiről Ichigo is tudta, hogy a folyó sokkal mélyebb medrű része fölött ível át.

Remélem, nem csinál semmi hülyeséget! – gondolta Ichigo, majd sietve átvágott a füvesített, lankás domboldalon és a folyó melletti közvetlen bicikli úton átrobogott egyenesen a hídra.

Nem kellett szólnia, hogy ott van. Makoto mintha csak megérezte volna, szúrós tekintettel odafordult, a fiúhoz, majd vissza a folyó fodrozódó víztükréhez.

- Lassan paranoiássá teszel – vetette oda neki. – Miért böki ennyire a csőröd, hogy itt vagyok? Úgy rohansz, mintha le akarnék ugrani. – Ichigo már nyitotta a száját a válaszra, de a lány közbeszólt. – Tudom, gyenge poén. Most eredj innen!

De Ichigo nem ment. Ő is rákönyökölt a korlátra és elkezdte a vizet bámulni.

- Nem kértem együttérzést, tökfej! – süvítette a lány, majd egy jókora ütésben részesítette a narancsszín hajút. Tökéletesen egyszerre ordítottak fel. Ichigo a fejére kapta mindkét kezét és elkerekedett szemeket meresztett a lányra, Makoto ezzel együtt meg a kézfejéhez kapott és begörnyedt. – Hogy neked milyen rohadt kemény fejed van. Te szent isten!

- Most bocsánatot kellene kérnem? – morogta Ichigo a haját borzolgatva.

- Igen! Mit akadékoskodsz itt nekem?

Ichigo csak ekkor vette észre, hogy Makoto jobb kezét fásli borítja. Valószínűleg az egész karja megsérülhetett, de a fekete, kapucnis pulcsi nem hagyta, hogy megbizonyosodjon erről.

- Bajod esett? – kérdezett rá azonnal, gondolkodás nélkül.

A lány abban a pillanatban a pulcsi zsebébe süllyesztette a kezét, majd visszafordult a folyóhoz.

- Ha akarod, elláthatjuk…

- Nem megyek oda vissza! – erősködött a lány, majd sóhajtva elszakította a tekintetét a folyótól és sietősen megindult a másik irányba.

- Makoto! – szólt utána Ichigo, majd pár lépéssel beérte őt és visszarántotta a bal karjánál fogva.

- Segíthetek! Történt valami?

- Semmi közünk egymáshoz! – Azzal a lendülettel kitépte magát Ichigo karjaiból, majd megpördült a sarkán, hogy szembenézhessen vele. Mozdulata közben a kapucni lerepült a fejéről, tincsei ide-oda szálltak. Ichigót különös érzés járta át. Nem tudta megmagyarázni, de Makoto valahogy más volt.

Elérkezettnek látta az időt, hát rákérdezett. – Miért ugrottál a folyóba?

- Nem – tar - to - zik - rád! – tagolta a mondatát olyan lassan, mintha Ichigo csak egy értetlen kisgyerek lenne, noha a szemében az is volt.

- Gyáva.

- Mit mondtál?

- Gyáva! – ismételte meg Ichigo hangosabban. – Az öngyilkosság nem megoldás. Nem gondolsz a családodra?

- Te ezt nem érted.

- De értem! A legtöbb öngyilkos csak önző. Így menekül az élete elől…

Ekkor hatalmas, csattanó pofon érte Ichigo arcát. Újult erővel tört rá az érzés, ami olyan sokszor, ha Makotóval volt. Nem a fájdalom, hanem a megdöbbenés. A lány mindig megdöbbentette, mert sosem úgy cselekedett, vagy beszélt, ahogy azt az ember elvárná egy másik embertől.

Mindig is volt benne valami zavartság. Úgy viselkedett, mintha mindenki sarokba akarná szorítani.

- Mondom, hogy nem érted! Hogy merészelsz ítélkezni felettem, te kis porbafingó féreg! Nekem már nincs családom! Nem önzőségből teszem, amit teszek, de még ha így is lenne, hányszor mondjam még el, hogy NEM TARTOZIK RÁD! – mondandója végére hangja megremegett, arcizmai erősen befeszültek, végül pedig egy könnycsepp gördült le az arcán. – Ott, a hídon nem akartam öngyilkos lenni. Csak tudni akartam, milyen a halál. Tudni akartam, mi vár rám! – Durván megdörzsölte az arcát, majd a mutatóujját Ichigo mellkasának nyomta. – Ha még egyszer a közelembe jössz, hozzám szólsz, rám nézel, vagy bármi nemű kapcsolatot mersz létesíteni velem, esküszöm többet is kapsz, mint amit az előbb adtam. Kicsinállak, érted?

Még vetett rá egy utolsó dühödt pillantást, majd sarkon fordult és elsietett. Nem fordult vissza, minél előbb ott akarta hagyni őt.

Ichigo már akkor is különös srácnak tűnt a szemében, amikor először találkozott vele a Kurosaki magánklinikán. Ember, ez biztos volt, de mégis… különös érzés kerítette hatalmába vele szemben. Ahogyan az apjával is. De a legérdekesebb az egyik kishúga volt. Karin részéről tisztán érezte a kisugárzó erőt.

Távol akart maradni tőlük. Nem akart bajt. Másnak sem. Soha többé.

Mikor elég távol ért a fiútól és biztos volt benne, hogy nem követi, megállt. Sóhajtott, majd zöld fények kezdtek cikázni a lábainál és a következő pillanatban már egy teljesen más helyen érzett szilárd talajt a lábai alatt.

Tudta, hogyha Ő megtudja, hogy milyen erős emberekkel került kapcsolatba, akkor rájuk is vadászni fog. A saját családját már így is elveszítette. A következő ember, akinek a halálát okozza majd, az saját maga lesz. Ez nem megfutamodás. Még Ichigo szövegelése ellenére sem érezte ezt.

Hirtelen hideg, sötét érzés járta át. Megfordult, majd mikor meglátta a két alakot maga előtt, magát átkozva ugrott hátrébb. Miért nem figyelt jobban? Ez így nagyon nem jó!

- Makoto – kezdte negédesen a jobb oldali férfi. – rég láttunk. Csak nem menekülsz előlünk?

- Férgek – morogta és már ki is nyújtotta a jobb kezét, majd felhúzta karjáról a pulóver szárát. Valóban az egész karját fásli borította, fölötte pedig egy ezüstkarkötő lógott. – Ne vigyorogj ennyire magabiztosan, Ginjou! – vetette oda a bal oldali fickónak, aki társánál sokkal erősebbnek tűnt. – Azért ennyire nem vagyok gyenge! – Azzal a karkötőn lógó karikamedál kékes fénnyel izzott fel.

- Nem, nem vagy az. De még velem sem bírnál el egyedül, nemhogy kettőnkkel…

- Majd meglátjuk.

- Motoyuki is ezt mondta – vigyorgott tovább a férfi.

- Ne merd a szádra venni a nevét, te rohadék! – ordította Makoto és azonnal ellenfeleinek rontott.


	5. Fullbring

5. fejezet: Fullbring

A fehér inget viselő alak apró mosollyal az arcán csukta össze a könyvét, majd kirántotta belőle az elnyűtt könyvjelzőt. A papír zöldes fénnyel izzott fel egy katanává alakulva, de Ginjou elé tartotta a kezét.

- Most nem, Tsukishima. Nem akarok pszichológiai hadviselést.

- Inkább kihagynál?

- Ja.

Makoto ordítva rontott be közéjük, de Ginjou játszi könnyedséggel lökte el magától. – Így nem fogsz győzni, aranyom… - jegyezte meg gúnyosan.

A lány vicsorogva lépett hátrébb és próbált megnyugodni. Azokkal áll szemben, akik miatt egyedül maradt. Most őt üldözik. Miattuk akart öngyilkosságba menekülni, hogy ne végezze kardélre hányva. Ez nem megoldás, már tudta. Mindössze igazságot akart, a családja emlékéért.

A karkötőjén villódzó fények elcsitultak, majd hatalmas erővel kirobbantak, kékes fénnyel bevonva az egész testét.

- Szóval igazak a híresztelések – hümmögött Ginjou. – Ruha típusú a fullbringed.

- Igen – bólintott a lány és végre képes volt tiszta fejjel gondolkodni. – És az enyém is marad. Nem fogod rátenni a mocskos mancsod!

- Meglátjuk – vigyorodott el a férfi és kíváncsi, szinte éhes tekintettel nézte a lány alakját.

A fekete pulóver csak úgy lobogott a kavargásban, majd valami leszorította. A karkötő láncai több darabra nyúltak és behálózták az egész testét. Az egyes találkozási pontokat egy olyan égkő kötötte össze, mint ami az ékszert is díszítette. A fejét egy kicsit másképp védte a jelenség. Ott a láncok teljesen összecsatlakoztak, mint egy sisak, de az arcát némiképp szabadon hagyták.

- Ez mind szép és jó – nevetett Ginjou. Tudta, hogyha ilyen képességet szerezhetne, nagy előnyhöz jutna a harctéren. -, de mit tudsz azon kívül, hogy páncélt növesztesz magadra?

- Például ezt!

Makoto újra a férfinak rontott, de az mindkét ellenfelének feltűnt, hogy sebessége jelentősen megnőtt és az ütései is megerősödtek. Minden egyes kiosztott pofon közben a páncélja kékes fénnyel felizzott, akár egy őt védelmező erőtér.

Ginjou tudta, hogy ez még semmi ahhoz képest, amit a lány valóban tudhatott. Hiszen a ruha típusú fullbring képes megnövelni az erőt. Ilyen az egyik társa, Jackie képessége is.

„De ő mit tud?" – szándékosan nem akarja megmutatni.

Makoto újabb rúgást mért ellenfele testére. A férfi ekkor vette észre, hogy a jobb lábán a testével érintkező három égkő fényesebben kezdett el ragyogni, ugyanakkor mintha saját magát szinte elhanyagolható mennyiségben gyengébbnek érezte volna.

Makoto egyre gyorsabb és gyorsabb lett.

- Mi van? – kérdezte vigyorogva. – Nem erre számítottál, Ginjou? Nem bírod az erőmet?

Ginjou egy kemény mozdulattal elkapta a lány felől érkező öklét a levegőben és erősen megszorította.

- Velem te ne szórakozz! – Jobb kezével a nyakában lógó láncért nyúlt, mire az ékszer fényesen felizzott és azonnal elkezdett egy hatalmas karddá alakulni. Makoto nem tudott kiszabadulni az erős szorításból, de a feje felé irányuló csapás elől el tudott hajolni. Amíg lendületben maradt, nyakon rúgta a férfit és elugrált a közeléből. Már rég harcolt utoljára, akkor is csak a bátyja ellen, hogy gyakorolják a képességeiket. Az adrenalin olyan ütemesen áradt szét a testében, hogy alig érezte Ginjou szorítása mennyire összeroncsolta a pajzsa védelmi képességét.

Most a férfin volt a sor. Ő rohant neki a lánynak, kardjával erősen vagdalkozva, de Makoto könnyen kikerült minden csapást. Egy balett-táncos mozgásával tért ki előle minduntalan és néha még meg is mosolyogta saját ügyességét.

Mikor végre felfedezte ellenfelén a fáradtság első jelét, azonnal lépett. A bal karjáról letépett egy égkövet és a földre hajította pontosan elé.

- Mi a… - akarta kérdezni Ginjou, de akkor az égkő vakító fényességgel ragyogott fel sistergő hangot hallatva, és pár másodpercen belül már robbant is. A területet teljesen megrázta a nagy lélekenergia-bomba, Ginjou testét pedig az egyik romos ház fala állította meg. A lány vetett egy pillantást a karjára. Minden rendben volt. A hiányzó égkő helyét egy sokkal vastagabb háló szőtte be, hogy továbbra is fenntartsa az erős védelmet.

- Ez nem volt rossz – hörögte Ginjou és leporolta a válláról a törmelékmaradványokat, majd kihívó pillantást vetett a lányra. Száját széles mosolyra húzta, majd kezével kifésülte az arcába hullott néhány tincset. – Szóval ez a képességed? Elszívod az ellenfeled lélekenergiáját? …Nem mondom, hasznos lenne egy ilyen nekem is.

Makoto észre sem vette, mikor került mellé a férfi. Csak azt érezte, hogy az erős keze a nyaka köré fonódik, a tarkója pedig nekiütközik az egyik ház falának.

- Nekem adod? – suttogta negédesen a férfi és fenyegetően felemelte a kardját.

- Soha – préselte ki a torkán a lány, majd a bal vállán lévő egyik égkő erősen izzani kezdett.

Ginjou nem ijedt meg, csak szórakozottan figyelte a lány rémülettől átitatott szemét. – Magadat sosem sebeznéd meg. Akkor csak egy idióta lennél.

- Nem lenne olyan… értékes a képességem, ha… magamban is kárt tenne – mosolyodott el a fojtogatás ellenére.

Élvezte, hogy a szerepek hamar felcserélődtek. A pajzsa kékes derengéssel állította fel a teste védelmét, majd az égkő felrobbant, újabb mély sebet ejtve a férfi testén. Ginjou megint messzire repült a kirobbanó energiától, majd szinte azonnal a jobb vállához kapott, ahonnan apró, vörös patakocskák csordogáltak a földre. Vér…

- Ginjou! – ordított oda Tsukishima, majd dühödt tekintetét a lányra emelte és kész volt rá, hogy nyomban neki is támadjon.

- Ott maradsz, Tsukishima! – dörrent rá mestere. – Ne idegesíts fel te is, vagy leváglak!

Tsukishima meglepett tekintettel torpant meg, ujjai elfehéredtek, annyira erősen szorította kardja markolatát. Ginjou morcos képpel állt fel, ügyet sem vetve súlyos sérülésére. Lépései rohamosan csökkentették a Makoto és közötte lévő távolságot. Egyszercsak újra elmosolyodott. Makoto rosszat sejtett.

- Olyan vagy, mint a fattyú bátyád – mondta ki hirtelen. – Csak ő sokkal érzelgősebb volt. Tudod mit hajtogatott a halála előtt?

A lány vérszemet kapott. Tudta, hogyha ezt hallja, akkor elveszíti a fejét. Azonnal támadásba lendült és újabb ütésekkel és rúgásokkal bombázta a férfit, ezzel az égköveibe újabb adag lélekenergiát juttatva.  
A férfi elhallgattatása azonban már fele ennyire sem volt sikeres.

- „Csak a húgomat ne!" – imitálta Ginjou elváltoztatott hangon. – „Ő nem érdemli meg a halált!"

- Kussolj!

- Még a hálált sem érdemled, te fattyú!

Nem sokkal az elhagyatott raktároktól, a városban három ember érdeklődve figyelt fel a hangos és látványos eseményekre.

- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen hamar Karakurába jutnak – bosszankodott a sötétbőrű nő.

- Nem kellene odamennünk, segíteni annak a lánynak? – aggodalmaskodott Kurosaki Isshin.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Urahara és újabbat kortyolt a teájából. – Nem érnénk el vele semmit, ha most odamegyünk. Különben sincs jelenleg elég erőnk hozzá, főleg nem neked Isshin.

Tessai tűnt fel az ajtóban, majd leült az asztalhoz a többiek mellé. – Készen van. Az erőket elraktároztuk.

- Még mennyi idő van hátra, hogy teljesen megteljen a tároló? – érdeklődte a borostás.

- Valamivel több mint négy hónap – válaszolta Urahara és Tessai felé tolta a tálcát rajta a teáskannával és a bögrékkel. A férfi bólintott és töltött magának is.

- Most már menj haza, Isshin – szólt Yoruichi. – Itt végeztünk. Amúgy is olyan ritkán vagy a gyerekeiddel.

- Tudom – sóhajtotta a férfi és felállt. - Csak szeretném, ha sikerülne az akció.

- Sikerülni is fog – nyugtatta meg Urahara a teájába mosolyogva.

- De idejöttek a fullbringerek!

- Semmi gond, Isshin. Hagyd csak Ichigót. Nem fogják megölni, de addig is, amíg vele foglalkoznak, nem találják meg a tárolónkat, ami visszaadja az erejét.

Isshin aggódva ráncolta össze a homlokát, majd bólintott és kilépett a szobából.

- Pár nap múlva elmegyek a Lelkek Világába – szólt a férfi után Yoruichi. – Addig a tároló stagnál és elhozom az első embereket, akik erőt adnak majd Ichigónak.

- Ki lesz az?

- Attól függ, ki a leglelkesebb – nevetett a nő és nyugtatólag bólintott.

Isshin biccentett, majd továbbhaladt a folyosón, kilépve az éjszakába. Az enyhe szellőtől kicsit megborzongott, aztán elindult a háza felé. Nagyon halkan hallotta a távoli harc mozzanatait, de próbált nem törődni vele.

Otthon aztán lerúgta a cipőit, majd felmászott az emeletre. Lányai szobájához érve halkított a léptein és óvatosan lenyomta a kilincset, hogy bekukkanthasson. Mind a ketten mozdulatlanul feküdtek az ágyukban, egyenletes szuszogásukból arra következtetett, hogy már régóta alhatnak. Elmosolyodott, majd becsukta az ajtót.

Tévedett. Karin nem tudott aludni. Amint apja jelenléte távolodni látszott, felült és érdeklődve fordult az ablakhoz. Még mindig érezte a hatalmas lélekenergia-robbanásokat. Nem értette mi folyik odakint, de ez a fajta erő teljesen idegen volt neki. Nem tudta eldönteni, miféle erők lehetnek ezek. De valahol mélyen úgy érezte, mintha Lidércek viaskodnának.

Hátát nekidöntötte a falnak és gyanakodva figyelte a néha látszódó kékes fényjátékokat.

„Vajon ezt egyszerű emberek is látják?" – futott át az agyán, de nem talált választ.

Makoto végignézett a testén. Már szörnyen elfáradt, de büszke volt. Az égkövek közül majdnem mind izzott már, azokat pedig néhány másik „erőtároló" kövecskéből töltötte fel. Hamarosan teljesen késznek érezte magát.

Ezzel szemben Ginjou őrjöngött, mert tudta, hogy a lány készül valamire, de nem tudta megállítani. Egy ilyen remek képesség, ami megvédi a használót, elszívja az ellenség erejét és képes azt fegyvernek használni, páratlan lenne. Magának akarta, de fogalma nem volt, hogyan szerezhetné meg. Már nem hatottak a lányra a szavai. Mintha Makoto meg sem hallotta volna, hogy a bátyját ócsárolja. Hiába volt minden csapása, nem tudott keresztülhatolni a pajzson, mert az mindig csak erősebb lett.

- Mondtam már mennyire utálom a képességemet – kezdte könnyedén a lány. – Mindenki ezt keresi. Mindenki meg akarja szerezni, ahogy te is. Minden szerettem emiatt hal meg – mutatott végig magán. –De végre rájöttem, hogyan szabadulhatok meg tőle.

- Miről beszélsz? – röhögött Ginjou. Egy fullbring képességet elveszíteni csak úgy, nehéz feladat. Egy ilyen gyakorlatlan harcos, mint Ő, nem lehet képes rá.

- Megkeserítetted az életemet Ginjou – folytatta Makoto. – A legkevesebb, hogy magammal viszlek.

- Na, ne nevettess!

- A soha viszont nem látásra, Ginjou Kuugo. – A mozgása olyan gyorssá változott, hogy Ginjou többé már nem tudta szemmel követni. Csak annyit látott, hogy a teste kéken izzik, és itt-ott feltűnik, de azonnal tovább is áll. Egyszercsak a lány a hátára csimpaszkodott és a fényesség mindent betöltött. Tsukishima még úgy is alig bírta elviselni, hogy eltakarta az arcát. – Ginjou! – ordította túl a szélvészt, de a teste hamarosan felemelkedett a talajról és a lökéshullám messzire repítette. El sem merte képzelni, mi lehetett az epicentrumban.

Ichigo ijedten és hirtelen ébredt fel álmából, majd ült fel az ágyban. Valamit érzett. Értetlenül fordult az ablak felé, és figyelte, ahogy a lassan viharossá fokozódó szél lengeti a függönyét.

Nem csukta be jól az ablakot.

Fáradtan ásítozva mászott ki a takaró alól és lépett oda. Hirtelen valami furcsa foltot látott a függönyön, amitől azonnal megtorpant.

Értetlenül rázta meg a fejét, majd söpörte félre a függönyt. Tényleg nem volt ott semmi. Nekifeszült az ablakkeretnek és végre teljesen becsukta, a függönyt pedig megigazította.

Egy ilyen hatalmas fényáradat nem tűnhet el ilyen hamar, márpedig ő látta.

„Csak képzelődtem" - legyintett és visszafeküdt az ágyába. – „Nem volt ott semmi. Semmi, de semmi."


	6. Szaké

6. fejezet: Szaké

„_Szerelem… baráti kötelékek… barátság… Tudom, hogy el kell mennem innen, mégis hiányzik… Kötődöm ehhez a világhoz, pedig alig töltöttem el itt időt."_

_- Rukia! Azért jöttem, hogy segítsek! …Kurosaki Ichigo vagyok. Jegyezd meg a nevét annak, aki elintéz téged!_

„_Ichigo, menj el innen! Bújj el! Ezért jöttem egyedül."_

_- Kinyírlak, újonc!_

„_Erősebb lett… Sokkal erősebb." - Ichigo, menekülj el innen!_

_- Halállal lakolsz, amiért elloptad Rukia erejét!_

_- Már nincs sok hátra, újonc… _

_- Ne próbálj mozogni… Egy lépést se tégy… Ha megpróbálsz követni… Én… Soha nem fogok megbocsátani neked!_

_Olyan… magányosan érzem magam._

_- Sokban hasonlít őrá…_

„_Ichigo!"_

Lassan ébredt öntudatra, próbálva visszajutni a valóságba. Ám a valóság sem hozott teljes megnyugvást neki az álmában látott és hallott dolgoktól.

De mit is álmodott? Már elfelejtette, mert megérezte a lüktető fájdalmat a fejében.

Fájdalom? Inkább hasogatás! Mintha baltával csapkodták volna, minden egyes lélegzetvétellel jobban érezte. Hát ezt hívják másnaposságnak?

Fáradtan nyitotta ki a szemeit, de fájt a fény is, ezért a fejére húzta a takarót.

Előtte még sosem ivott és már az első tapasztalata a szakéval sem volt éppen rózsás. Byakuya sosem engedte neki, hogy ilyesmit csináljon, de most az egyszer kivételt tett. Hiszen Rangiku megígérte, hogy megünneplik a hadnaggyá avatását, hiába tolták el újra és újra, míg végül elveszítette az aktualitását, mégis jót mulattak. Mindenki ott volt. Minden hadnagy – kivéve Kurotsuchi hadnagyot és persze Yachirut – és még egy kapitány is személyes látogatást tett az ivászaton. Ki más, ha nem Kyoraku Shunsui?

Rukia hiába tiltakozott, Rangiku csak döntötte belé a piát, mintha csak egy kacsát tömne. Renji is szinte azonnal kidőlt Kirával együtt. Egyedül Hinamori nem volt részeg, mert ő megtagadta az alkoholt. Persze hamar el is hagyta a helyszínt, mikor már nem talált józan beszélgetőpartnert.

Rukia sem bírt sokáig Matsumoto elől bujkálni, így hamarosan az ő szemére is fátyolos vidámság ereszkedett, amíg el nem nyomta az álom.

„Hol is?" - Már nem emlékezett. Azt tudta, hogy a bulinak két kapitány vetett véget.

„De hogy kerültem ágyba?" – futott át az agyán. Nem törődve a fejfájással, felült és körbe nézett. Nem tévedett, valaki visszahozta a saját szobájába.

- _Matsumoto, elég volt ebből_!– visszhangzott a fülében Hitsugaya kapitány ordibálása. Ő volt az egyik, aki berekesztette az eseményt. De mivel a fele társaság ott dőlt ki, ahol éppen volt, ezért nem tudott hazaküldeni senkit. Mindenki maradt a helyén. Csak Rukia nem.

- Byakuya nii-sama – suttogta halvány mosollyal. Ő lépett be Toushiróval. Érte jött és hazahozta.

Halványan derengett neki, hogy megbízta a szolgákat, viseljék gondját, majd átadta őt nekik, de előtte még mondott valamit…

Fájt gondolkodni is, így nyomban fel is hagyott vele.

Óvatos mozdulatokkal kibújt a takaró alól, majd szemügyre vette magát. A fehér hálóköntösét viselte.

Elhúzta a tolóajtót és körbenézett. Sehol senki. Bármennyire is nehezére esett, megpróbálta felkutatni bátyja lélekenergiáját és reménykedett benne, hogy még a közelben van. Szerencséjére Byakuya a saját szobájában lehetett, vagy annak közvetlen közelében, így nem kellett nagy távokat megtennie, hogy felkeresse. Nem is bírta volna.

Kezét a fejére szorítva indult el a tornácon és olyan óvatosan tette le egyik lábát a másik után, mintha tojásokon lépkedne.

Byakuya a tornácon állt, kezében egy pohár gőzölgő teával. Éppen csak oldalra pillantott, hogy megnézze, milyen állapotban van a húga, majd tekintetét visszafordította a kerthez és belekortyolt az italba.

- Hozassak neked is? – kérdezte a lányt és kicsit feljebb emelte a teáját, hogy jelezze, mire gondolt.

- Ha az segít, szívesen veszem – mondta keserűen heherészve és megállt a bátyja mellett. Kezeit a háta mögé rejtette és próbált erősnek mutatkozni. Kihúzni magát, hogy ne essen még nagyobb szégyenbe a bátyja előtt, mint tegnap éjjel.

Kuchiki hamarosan el is küldetett egy éppen arra járó szolgát, hogy Rukiát is szolgálják ki.

- Jól érezted magad?

Rukia kérdőn fordult felé a kérdés hallatán. Kuchiki Byakuya mintha tényleg érdeklődő hangnemben beszélt volna. Mint egy féltő, szerető báty.

- Hát… azt hiszem, igen – felelte mosolyogva. – Amíg nem lett mindenki csont részeg, addig jól szórakoztunk, utána meg… hát, arra már nem emlékszem.

A rosszalló pillantásra kicsit elszégyellte magát. Talán tényleg jobban is visszafoghatta volna magát.

- Elnézést!

- Nem a te hibád.

- Nem…?

- Matsumoto hadnagy mindig leitatja a társaságot. Neki még indok sem kell az ivásra, de jobb szereti tiszta lelkiismerettel magába dönteni azt a sok szakét. Erre éppen jó voltál te és a kinevezésed.

Lehet, hogy ezt nyugtatónak szánta a férfi, de ez Rukia amúgy is vörösödő arcszínét csak fokozta.

Végre megérkezett a tea, így máris az arcához emelte a poharat, hogy ezzel is elrejtse magát.

- Ha délután jobban leszel, menj el az osztagodhoz! Ukitake látni akar.

- Fontos az ügy?

- Nem tudom, de nem is tartozik rám.

- Értem – bólintott a lány, majd érezve, hogy a forró tea melengető hatása picit kevésbé elviselhetetlenné teszi a másnaposság kínját, sietve kezdett el kortyolni.

- Rukia…? – értetlenkedett Byakuya a heves ivászat láttán.

A lány legurította az utolsó kortyot is, majd a bal kézfejével törölte meg a nedves állát.

A férfi sosem szerette, ha ennyire illetlen megnyilvánulásokat tesz egy nemeshez képest, de mostanra már kezdte kinőni a durva, peremvidéki modorát. Erre tessék, vissza az illemórák kezdetére. De nem szólt érte. Most az egyszer nem.

Hirtelen egy fiatal halálisten robogott el mellettük. Egy pillanatra megállt és tisztelettudóan köszöntötte a két magas rangú Kuchikit, majd rohant tovább.

- Hát ezt meg mi lelte? – kérdezte Rukia az eltűnő fiú után.

- Jaaaj, hozzatok még rongyokat! – hallatszott az elnyújtott kiáltás, majd egy lány is feltűnt az udvaron, ugyanilyen szélviharmódjára. Mind a ketten egyszerű közkatonák voltak, akik nemrég szabadultak az Akadémiáról és csak a legalapvetőbb feladatokat láthatták el. Sejtették, hogy most is ez áll fenn.

Mikor a lány visszatért egy szép, fehér rongytoronnyal a kezében, nem zavartatta magát a harmatos fűvel, csak keresztülvágott rajta.

- Várj egy kicsit! – szólt utána Rukia.

- Igen, Kuchiki hadnagy?

- Mi történt? Mi ez a felfordulás?

- Á, semmi komoly… csak… szóval Abarai hadnagy nemrég ébredt fel és az a sok szaké, amit az éjjel ivott… hát… - hebegte a lány félve, majd mikor a kapitánya odaintett neki, bólintott és elszelelt.

- Renji? – Rukia ajkain kaján vigyor jelent meg.

- Többet ivott a kelleténél – rázta a fejét rosszallóan Byakuya, majd elfordult a kerttől és a folyosóról betért a saját szobájába.

Többet? Mennyivel többet? – morfondírozott Rukia és ő is elindult hadnagytársa látogatására.

Persze a látvány nem volt kívánatos. A vörös hajú teljesen lefehéredett és úgy fetrengett az ágyában, mint valami halálos sebesült. Két újonc pedig undorodva törölgette a padlót.

- Renji, élsz? – szólt oda Rukia.

Kicsit talán hangosabb volt, mint amekkorát az alkoholgőztől feláztatott dobhártyájú hadnagy kibírt volna, ezért vad mozgolódásba kezdett a takaró alatt és fájdalmas nyögést hallatott.

- Halkabban már, az istenit! Hányszor kérjem még?

- Abarai hadnagy, visszajöttem – mondta a fiúcska, akit Rukia először látott elrohanni. Oldalán egy félénk, korabeli srác dülöngélt egyik lábáról a másikra és tanácstalanul nézelődött. Hátán egy orvosi hátizsákot cipelt. Nem is volt kérdéses, melyik osztag tagja.

Renji felkiáltott az újbóli hangoskodásra és dühödten hajította el a párnát a tulajdon feje alól, egyenesen a negyedik osztagbeli fiú arcába, aki félelmében hanyatt vágta magát.

- Gyere, haver! – kezdte az újonc és felsegítette az orvos tanoncot. – Dolgod van, ne heveréssz! – Azzal lökött rajta egyet, minek következtében az bukdácsolva érkezett meg Renji futonja elé.

- Elnézést – hebegte a srác és azonnal lehúzta a hátáról a táskát. – Jó reggelt kívánok Abarai hadnagy! Én…

- Marha jó reggel – morogta közbe Renji, majd fájdalmas fintorral emelkedett ki a takaró alól. Hajából hiányzott a gumi, így hosszú tincsei csak össze-vissza omlottak a vállaira. A csupasz vállaira, merthogy nem viselt magán semmiféle felső ruházatot.

- Renji, mondd, hogy nem vagy meztelen! – förmedt rá Rukia.

Persze nem volt ő szégyenlős. Látta már Renjit teljes ádámkosztümben, még amikor gyerekek voltak, de rajta kívül volt még egy nőszemély a szobában, ezért nem tűrhette az illetlenséget.

Renji értetlenül fordult a lány felé, mintha nem is érzékelné, ami körülötte folyik, majd bal kezével feljebb emelte a takarót és benézett alá.

- Van rajtam ruha – jegyezte meg mellékes hangnemben. Majd megrázta a fejét és újra bekukkantott a takaró alá, mintha nem lenne teljesen biztos önmagában. – Ja, van – bólintott nyugtatólag.

- Mennyit ittál? – tudakolta Rukia fáradt sóhajjal, előre tartva a választól.

- Fogalmam sincs – vonta meg a vállait. – Három üveg után már nem számoltam.

- Három üveg…? – Vagy inkább sokkal több.

Rukia figyelmét nem kerülte el az újoncok között lejátszódó rövid közjáték. Ugyanis, az a fiatal lány nem tudta levenni a szemét Renji tetovált felsőtestétől, mire a padlót súroló társa erősen oldalba vágta, hogy hagyja abba.

A negyedik osztagos nekilátott a kezelésnek, hogy segítsen legyűrni Renji másnaposságát. Rukia jobbnak látta távozni, majd visszavonult a szobájába, hogy átöltözhessen rendes ruhába.

Kardját és jelvényét a szobában hagyta, nem látta értelmét a viselésének.

Útját a tizenharmadik osztag felé vette, egyenesen a kapitányához.

Végigsétált a tó fölött álló házhoz vezető stégen, majd az ajtó előtt meglátta a két, veszekedő harmadik tisztet. Emlékezett, hogy őket is meghívta az ünnepségére, de azok makacsul ragaszkodtak hozzá, hogy Ukitake kapitány mellett maradjanak.

- Jó reggelt, Kuchiki! – köszönt először vidáman Kiyone, mire Sentaro is vad üdvözlésbe kezdett.

- Ukitake kapitányhoz jöttél?

- Igen, hozzá. De miért álltok őrt?

- Csak azért, mert nyugalomra van szüksége, tudod tegnap…

- Köszönöm, Kiyone, Sentaro. – A három tiszt egy emberként fordult az ajtón félszegen kitekintő férfihoz.

- Na de Ukitake kapitány! Még ágyban kellene maradnia!

- Semmi baj – legyintett a férfi egy kedves, békítő mosollyal az arcán. – Kuchiki, gyere csak be, kérlek.

- Igen – bólintott kis habozással Rukia, majd követte kapitányát egyenesen a kis kunyhóba.

A férfi futonja eléggé széttúrtnak tűnt, valószínűleg, mert nemrégen kászálódhatott ki onnan.

Ukitake elővett két párnát és az egyiket a lánynak nyújtotta, a másikra pedig maga ült rá, fel-felszakadó köhögések közepette.

- Jól van? – érdeklődte aggódva Rukia.

- Persze, ne aggódj – mosolyodott el újra a kapitány. – Sajnálom, hogy ma rángattalak el magamhoz, de az ügy nem tűr halasztást. Urahara bejelentette, hogy elkezdte a Kurosaki Ichigo erejét visszaadó eszköz elkészítését. Sürgős, hogy beszéljek veled.

- Ichigóról?

- És a jelvényéről – bólintott a férfi. – Mit tudsz a Helyettes-halálisten jelvényéről, Rukia? Feltételezem, hogy kevesebbet, mint megérdemelnél. Még csak nemrég lettél a hadnagyom, szóval nem csoda, ha ezekről a dolgokról nem értesülhettél.

- Tudom, hogy Ichigo a második Helyettes-halálisten a Lelkek Világának történelmében és ilyen jelvényt kapnak.

- Azt is tudod, hogy miért?

- Persze – bólintott Rukia türelmetlenül.

- Pontosan tudod minden funkcióját? – Ukitake kapitány aggódó és bűnbánó hangneme hallatán, kicsit elbizonytalanodott.

Mire lehetne még való? Jelez, ha Lidércek vannak a közelben, segít levetnie az ember testét és kapcsolatot létesít a Lelkek világával. Hogy miféle kapcsolatot, azt már nem tudja. Ez már csak a kapitányokra tartozik.

- Kuchiki, talán te vagy az, aki a legjobban érintett Kurosaki Ichigo ügyében. Szeretném elmondani neked a teljes igazságot, amennyit csak lehet.


	7. Az Elsõk

7. fejezet: Az elsők

Hűvös esti szél suhant át a Tiszta Lelkek városán, míg a lenyugvó Nap utolsó sugara is megcsillant az épületek fehérre mázolt falán.

A halálistenek többsége még sötétedés előtt be akarta fejezni a munkáját, hogy este már lehetőleg semmi dolga ne maradjon. Viszont pár alaknak sajnos nem szerepelhetett tervei között az éjszakai, jól megérdemelt pihenés. A hadnagyok közül tízen sétáltak át az utcákon, hatalmas papírtornyokat tartva a kezükben. A menet elején Rukia haladt, mögötte Renji, Hinamori és Kira ment egy sorban, hogy beszélgethessenek. Őket követte Nanao és Isane, majd Rangiku győzködte Hisagit és Ibát, hogy igyanak majd egy kicsit, ha végeztek a feladataikkal. Utolsóként a nagydarab Omeada lépkedett, és mint mindig, rizs sütivel tömte a fejét, szinte morzsa utat hagyva maga után. Yachiru Kenpachi mellett tartózkodott, Sasakibe hadnagynak dolga akadt a Főkapitány megbízásából, Nemu pedig Kurotsuchi kapitánynak segített valami új dolog kikísérletezésében, ők ezért nem voltak jelen.

Az első osztag területére igyekeztek, ahol általában egy kijelölt, számukra éppen eléggé nagy teremben szokták tartani a hadnagyi gyűlésüket. Bár Rukiának ez volt az első, mégis ő haladt elől, mert nem akart a többiekre figyelni. Nem tapintatlanságból tett volna így, de tudta jól, hogy Shihoin

Yoruichi ma jön el az elsőkért, akik vállalkoztak, hogy adnak a lélekenergiájukból Ichigónak. Ezek nem voltak mások, mint a 11. osztag oszlopos tagjai, Zaraki kapitány, Yachiru, Ikkaku és Yumichika. Rukia sosem mondta ki, de ő nem akart utolsó lenni az erejükből átadók közül, viszont Urahara meghagyta neki, hogy ő legyen az. Nem vitatkozott vele. Ha a férfi így gondolta jónak, biztos meg volt rá az oka. De arra a bizonyos tárolóra már nagyon kíváncsi volt, ami azt a sok lélekenergiát magába gyűjti. Amikor megérezte a Senkai kapu kinyitását kicsit felderült az arca. Az öt nagy erejű lélekenergia aztán eltűnt, majd a kaput is becsukták. Hát elkezdődött – gondolta Rukia kissé zavartan, de mindenképpen boldogan. A hadnagyi gyűlés helyszínén kezdtek bele a rengeteg papírmunkába. Ichigo erejének visszaadása nem kis feladat, nem kevés kitöltendő nyomtatvánnyal.

Pár óra múltán a fele társaság már az asztallapon elnyúlva pihentette a szemeit. Nanao a papírokba temetkezett, a többiekkel ellentétben tökéletes és megrendíthetetlen éberséggel, Hisagi álmatagon bólogatott egy jelentést tanulmányozva és próbált nem elaludni és Rukia is már hosszú percek óta bámult ki az ablakon, laposakat pislogva. Isane ekkor lépett be egy nagy tálcával. Tíz bögrét és egy teáskannát cipelt magával, majd mindenkit ki is szolgált a teával, holott fölösleges volt annak a hat embernek, aki nagyban durmolt, de talán, ha reggel felébrednek, kihűlt állapotban még fel is frissíti őket az ital.

- Köszönöm – hálálkodtak a még ébren levők.

- Kuchiki – szólította meg Hisagi, aki a bal oldalán üldögélt. A mély hangra ijedten rezzent össze, majd egy ásítás után felé fordult.

- Igen? – kérdezte, majd megdörzsölgette a szemeit.

- Ezt hozzám keverted! – emelt fel egy nagy köteg papírt.

- Bocsánat – hebegte a lány zavartan a tarkóját vakargatva, majd elvette a munkát és letette a magáéra. Még mindig az ő stóca volt a legnagyobb a többiekével ellentétben, akik már majdnem végeztek. Még új volt neki a hadnagyi munka, nehezen tanult bele a dologba, pedig már elég jelentős haladást ért el a kivégzéssel, erre még több kerül hozzá.

„Remek."

- Ez mindig ilyen… sok? – kérdezte egy fáradt sóhajjal, majd egy lemondó mozdulattal belefejelt a tömbjébe.

- Sajnos, igen – nevetett a férfi, – én megértelek.

Hisagi ajkait is hasonló sóhaj hagyta el. – Tudod, Tousen kapitány árulása előtt, mindent ő maga végzett el, nem hagyott ránk semmit, de mióta elment, majdnem mindent én csináltam, és elhiheted, az még ennél is sokkal nehezebb dolog volt. Most, hogy Muguruma kapitányt visszahelyezték az eredeti posztjára, mint a 9. osztag kapitánya, azért könnyebb nekem. Igazából neked sem lehet olyan nehéz. Ukitake kapitány mindig is megpróbált kímélni téged, hogy minél könnyebben rázódj bele a hadnagyságba.

- Ennél csak nehezebb lesz? – kapott ijedten a fejéhez a lány, majd ernyedten hátravetette magát a székben és szenvedő arccal meredt a plafonra.

- Előfordulhat – nevetett fel újra Hisagi. – De nem az ilyenfajta munkából. Ez hadnagyi papírmunka, amit mindig neked kell elvégezned, és ma rendkívülien sokat kaptunk. Ne aggódj Kuchiki, nem lesz mindig ilyen!

- De jó – sóhajtotta Rukia, majd visszafordult a papírmunka felé és morogva elvette a következőt. A többieknek tényleg nagyon kevés maradt, ők azért engedhették meg a lazsálást, de ő nem!

- Segítsek egy kicsit? – érdeklődte Hisagi, de Rukia csak megrázta a fejét.

- Köszönöm, kedves tőled Hisagi, de megpróbálom egyedül.

- Ilyen tempóban sosem végzel – jegyezte meg mosolyogva Nanao is az asztal túloldaláról. – De ez nem szégyen! Még nincs két hónapja, hogy te is hadnagy lettél, előtte pedig semmilyen tiszti rangot nem kaptál, hogy beleszokhattál volna – azzal a nő felállt és átsétált Rukia oldalára a székével, majd befurakodott közé és a békésen szuszogó, kócos Renji közé. – Segítek, megmutatok pár dolgot.

- Köszönöm – mondta Rukia elpirulva.

- Ne érezd magad zavarban – bólintott helyeslően Hisagi. – Beletanulsz, meglátod. Én is segítek, úgy gyorsabbak leszünk!

- Izé… köszönöm, tényleg, de nektek is van elég munkátok…

- Kyoraku kapitány mellett csak munkám van – jegyezte meg Nanao morcos ábrázattal. – Annyira lusta, hogy mindent én csinálok. De neked szívesen, vagy legalábbis, szívesebben segítek! Na, hadd lássam az eddigi jelentéseidet! – kezébe vett egy papírt abból az oszlopból, ahová Rukia a pár jelentést rakta, amiket nemrégen írt meg. Nanao arca azonnal elborzadt és értetlenül nézett Rukiára.

- Mi az, nagyon rosszat írtam? - rémüldözött Rukia.

- Nem az írásod a gond, de… - értetlenül fordította feléjük a papírt, de Rukia, még mindig nem értette, mi a baj, ezzel szemben Hisagi hangos röhögésben tört ki, majd kikapta Nanao kezéből a lapot. –Ez meg milyen állat? Egy mókus?

- Egy mosómedve! – vágta rá sértetten a lány. Inkább elvette Hisagitól a papírt, és magához szorította.

- Na, de mit keres egy mosómedve A JELENTÉSED KELLŐS KÖZEPÉN?

- Nyugi, Rukia – mondta neki Renji, amikor reggel visszaindultak a gyűlésről, a 6. osztag bázisa felé haladva, papírtoronnyal a kezükben. –Szerintem aranyos volt a macid!

- Az egy mosómedve – tört ki a lány megint. – Hosszú és bozontos farka van, de a macinak csak egy pamacs!

- Igazad van, ez nagy különbség – bólintott a srác komolyan, de végül csak elfordult és ő is hangosan nevette ki.

- Renji, hagyd abba!

- Sajnálom, csak egy pillanat – legyintett az, nekitámaszkodva a falnak, hogy ne essen hanyatt.

Szó, mi szó, az a rajz borzalmasan sikerült, ahogy azt Rukiától várni lehetett, de a helyzet abszurditását fokozta a tény, hogy a lány illusztrációnak szánta a rajzot, ugyanis a mosómedve, vagy a többi hadnagy szerint mókus, egy lélekölőkardot tartott a kezében. El sem merték képzelni, mi lett volna, ha egy lidércet is rajzol mellé, az aranyos stílusában.

- Fulladj meg! – morogta oda neki Rukia, majd villámlépéssel otthagyta hadnagytársát.

Sietve berohant az osztag kapuján, de hirtelen megérezte Byakuya lélekenergiáját a közvetlen közelében, ezért oldalra kapta a fejét. Pont ez a figyelmetlenség okozta, hogy egyenesen belerohant pár közkatonába. Az esés közben próbálta egyben tartani a papírokat, mert rengeteg időt vett el az összerakásuk, ettől viszont olyan bukfencet vetett a földön, hogy belesajdult mind a huszonnégy bordája.

- Rukia, mit csinálsz? – kérdezte a fagyos hang a háta mögött, mire esetlenül vonaglani kezdett, mint egy hal, mert ilyen teli kézzel nem tudott felkelni. Az általa fellökött halálistenek nyomban a segítségére siettek és óvatosan talpra állították a kis hadnagyot, így Rukia félve, de szembenézhetett a bátyjával.

- Jó reggelt, nii-sama – mondta keserű mosollyal. – Visszajöttem a hadnagyi gyűlésről.

- Mi ez a felfordulás? – érdeklődte a férfi, pár nemes öreggel az oldalán.

- Khm, elnézésedet kérem érte! Máris elmegyek!

Sietve otthagyta a társaságot. Azt ugyan hallotta még, ahogy Byakuya értetlenül utána szól, de nem volt mersze megfordulni. Inkább beviharzott a szobájába és lihegve lerakta a sok papírt az asztala mellé. Majd a délután elviszi Ukitake kapitánynak, úgy is ráér még egy kicsit.

Nagyon álmos volt, így benyúlt a szekrényébe, hogy előszedje a futonját, de a mozdulat közben, mikor a matracot a földre hajította, újra megérezte az esése eredményét. Fájdalom nyilallt az oldalába, de egyáltalán nem volt erős. Csak zúzódást szerezhetett, de épp eléggé kellemetlen volt ahhoz, hogy zavarja a fekvésben is. Az álom szinte teljesen kiment a szeméből, így inkább visszapakolt mindent a szekrénybe és újra felmarkolta a rengeteg papírt, hogy elvigye a kapitányának.

Ukitake kapitány a házában pihengetett, mert még mindig nem heverte ki teljesen a legutóbbi betegségét. Kiyone és Sentaro komoly ábrázattal őrizték a kapitány békéjét az ajtaja előtt, ám amikor meglátták Rukiát a stégen, azonnal odarohantak hozzá, hogy úgy tudjanak vele beszélni, hogy a férfi ne hallja meg és ne ébredjen fel rájuk.

- Miért jöttél, Kuchiki? Ukitake kapitánynak hoztad? Add csak ide, majd én odaadom neki! – heveskedett

Sentaro.

- Nem, majd én! – vágta rá Kiyone.

- Nem, a múltkor is te hoztál a kapitánynak vizes borogatáshoz valót! Én adom oda neki a papírokat!

- De utána hoztál neki vizet! Most én jövök – erősködött a lány és széles mozdulataival megpróbálta kiszorítani a férfit.

- Hé… - szólt rájuk Rukia értetlenül.

- Nem is igaz! Nem hoztam, csak felajánlottam, de nem kért.

- Elég lesz már – morogta Rukia, de nem tudott előbbre jutni, mert a két tiszt teljesen elfoglalta a stég tejes szélességét.

- De igen hoztál, most én jövök!

- Nem, majd én! – ordította túl őket Rukia. Végre elérte, amit akart, mert elnyerte a figyelmüket, még ha nem is olyan eredménnyel, ahogy akarta.

- Kuchiki, halkabban! Felébreszted a kapitányt! – pisszegte le Sentaro.

- Ezt én akartam mondani – morogta Kiyone újra a férfi felé fordulva.

- Erre nekem nincs időm – jelentette ki Rukia és átvágott a két tiszt között, majdhogynem bele is lökte őket a vízbe.

- Kuchiki, állj meg! A kapitánynak pihenésre van szüksége!

- De ezeket a papírokat csak nekiadhatom oda, ráadásul párat alá kell írnia, egyet meg még ma vissza kell vinnem Iséhez! Nem adhatom oda nektek.

- De a kapitány…

- Dél van, jobban teszi, ha megebédel, vagy nem lesz elég ereje, hogy kilábaljon a nyavalyából – azért lassan elterjedt benne egy nyomasztó érzés. Ő sem szerette volna, ha a kapitányának tesz ezzel rosszat, de a túlzott gondoskodás is árthat!

Odasétált a kapitány házához és habozva bekopogott az ajtón.

- Kapitány úr, ébren van?

- Gyere csak be, Kuchiki!

A lány lassan elhúzta az ajtót, majd belépett a helyiségbe.

- Jó napot, Ukitake kapitány – köszöntette, majd hátat fordított neki, hogy letehesse a papírokat és kiválogassa azokat, amit azonnal alá kellene írnia. Nem szívesen nézett a kapitány szemébe. Amit a legutóbb hallott tőle, még mindig nehezen emésztette meg. Ichigóról és a jelvényéről mesélt neki. Jól tudta, hogy ez az igazság csupán fele, mivel a többi már tényleg csak a kapitányokra tartozik, de attól még fájt neki. Ichigo nem tehetett róla. Nem érdemelte, hogy így bánjanak vele, főleg, hogy nem is tudott az egészről.

- Kapitány úr, ezt az ötöt most kellene aláírnia, ezt a kupacot ráér később, ez a másik csak jelentésekből áll, a harmadig pedig szintén csak jóváhagyásra – fordult meg kezében az öt papírlappal, egy ecsettel és némi tintával, de a férfi tekintete beléfojtotta a szót. Bűnbánattal és megértéssel bámult a lányra, hiszen a beszélgetés óta nem is találkoztak négyszemközt. Ukitake félénken elmosolyodott, majd kinyújtotta a kezeit a papírok és az ecset felé. Rukia egy apró, láthatatlan sóhaj után kapitánya kezébe helyezte a tárgyakat, és amíg a férfi dolgozott, ő maga is letelepedett a kirakott párnájára.

- Hallottad, Kuchiki? – pillantott fel hirtelen a kapitány, de a lánytól, csak kíváncsi pillantását kapta. – Zaraki és a kiküldöttsége tegnap érkezett meg az

Élők Világába, hogy erejüket adják

Kurosakinak.

- Igen, kapitány úr, hallottam – bólintott a lány.

- Nem is kérdezősködsz? – mosolyodott el a férfi, majd aláírta a harmadik papírt is és félre tette. Az ecsetet a tintatartó mellé helyezte, hogy teljes figyelmet tudjon szentelni hadnagyának.

- Nem tudhatok róla, hogy önt mennyire avatták be.

- Minket, kapitányokat a lehető legrészletesebben.

- De én egy hadnagy vagyok.

- Tisztában vagyok vele – bólintott kedvesen a férfi. – De mint ahogy azt már említettem neked, te fontos szerepet foglalsz el Kurosaki ügyében. Azt gondoltam, érdekel, hogyan működik a Tároló.

Rukia egy pillanatra elmerengett és összehúzott szemekkel bámult egy pontot a plafonon. Maga sem tudta, mit akar valójában, abban sem volt biztos, mi lenne feltétlenül szükséges és halaszthatatlan. Végül, csak megrázta a fejét.

- Igen, kapitány, valóban érdekel, de megbízom Urahara Kisukében. Ő utolsónak rakott be, úgy gondolom nem szükséges még tudnom. Én ráérek

- Nahát – nevette el magát Ukitake, majd egy gyenge köhögés után folytatta a beszédet. – Nem sokan bíznak meg benne a 13 Védelmi Osztagból.

- Sokszor kisegített, amíg az Élők

Világában voltam, és neki köszönhetem, hogy még élek.

- De azt is neki köszönheted, amilyen helyzetbe kerültél, Kuchiki – jegyezte meg halkan. – Ne érts félre, szerintem

Urahara jó ember és sokat tett értünk.

Csak azt szeretném tudni, hogy rendben leszel-e.

- Miért ne lennék? – vágta rá magabiztosan a lány

- Rendben – mosolyodott el a férfi, majd maga elé húzta a negyedik lapot és gyorsan átfutotta a tartalmát, mielőtt aláírta volna.

„Ha képes így válaszolni" – gondolta Ukitake –„, akkor még egy ideig nem kell aggódnom."

Mikor végzett összeillesztette a lapokat és párszor a padlóhoz ütögette, hogy az élük pontosan illeszkedjen egymáshoz. –Tessék – nyújtotta a lány felé.

Rukia elvette, majd elköszönt a kapitányától és kilépett az ajtón.

- Mi tartott neki ennyi ideig? - a hirtelen hangra annyira megijedt, hogy ugrott egyet és majdnem egyenesen a vízbe zuhant, de az erős karok megragadták a szabad kezét és visszahúzták. – Mit táncikálsz itt?

- Te meg mit lopózol mások mögé, Renji? – fortyant fel a lány, próbálva rendezni a szapora lélegzetvételeit. –Miért vagy itt?

A fiú széles mosollyal reagált a lány újbóli szerencsétlenkedésére, de normális hangon volt képes válaszolni.

- Ise küldött, hogy keresselek meg. Lassan le kell adni a papírokat.

- Miért ennyire sürgős? – értetlenkedett a lány. – Úgy volt, hogy estig ráérünk!

- Urahara Kisuke üzenetet küldött, hogy a Tároló megerősítésre vár. Zaraki kapitány lélekenergiája teljesen kikezdte. Nem számítottak rá, hogy ennyire erős lesz, ezért kell pár dolog Kurotsuchi kapitány laborjából, de tudod, hogy ő ellenszolgáltatás hiányában nem hajlandó segíteni.

Rukia arca kifejezéstelenné simult, majd elindultak a stégen, vissza az 1. osztag bázisához. A papírok között volt egy kapitányi jóváhagyási nyilatkozat Ichigo Tárolójáról, ami talán segíthet jobb belátásra bírni az őrült tudós kapitányt.

Hát ezért kellett siettetni az eseményeket.

A lélekenergia-tároló ügyében súlyos intézkedéseket kellett tenni. Még aznap kapitányi gyűlést tartottak Shihoin Yoruichi jelenlétében, aki Uraharát és a többieket képviselte. A Tároló sürgős javításokra kényszerült, mivel, ha összesen több mint húsz kapitány és hadnagy szintű lélekenergiát kell, hogy képes legyen befogadni, akkor meg kellett erősíteniük. Persze a hibát Zaraki vehemenssége okozta, de ha nem nála, hát másnál vetültek volna fel a problémák és fognak is még mindenbizonyossággal. A gép megerősítésére a továbbiakban páran elmentek a Kutatási és Fejlesztési részlegtől, hogy Urahara irányítása alatt korrigálják a gépet, míg a 11. osztag tagjai továbbra is ott maradtak, míg nem adhattak az erejükből.

Persze Urahara gépe remek szerkezet volt, mert nagyon hamar helyre tudták állítani és további pár nap múltán Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku és Yumichika visszatértek a Lelkek Világába és vadul vigyorogtak, amiért ők voltak az Elsők.

Ettől a naptól fogva minden héten egy-egy osztag kapitánya és/vagy hadnagya a képviseletét tette az Élők Világában, néha viszont szünetet kellett tartaniuk, hogy a Tároló teljesen be tudja fogadni a tömérdek energiát és ne akarja felmondani a szolgálatot.

Egyre csak közeledett az idő Ichigo erejének visszaadásához, de olyan fejlemények történtek a fiú életében, ami majdnem felborította a hónapok kemény munkáját…


	8. Zuhanás a mélybe

8. fejezet: Zuhanás a mélybe

A Lidérc maszkja úgy festett, mint egy gonosz bohóc állarc. Vigyora széles és vékony csík volt, amit egy vörös festékpaca keretezte be. Szemei éhesen meredtek az előtte rohanó lányra.

Karin lihegve ugrott be egy ház mögé, egy kis mellékutcácskára, hogy addig is biztonságba kerüljön. Hátát nekivetette a falnak, majd óvatosan kinézett mögüle az utcára. A lény a nyomában volt. Még mindig nagyon szorosan követte, ezért kellett mielőbb elszakadnia Yuzutól az iskolából hazafelé jövet. Nem értette, hogy egy halálisten miért nem intézi már el a szörnyet, hiszen napok óta itt van a városban ez a lidérc, igaz, Karint csak az előző nap szemelte ki magának, mert rájött, hogy a lány látja. Ekkor érezte meg az őt körbelengő lélekenergiát, még ha azt mesterségesen vissza is fojtják, hogy ne kerülhessen ilyen és ehhez hasonló helyzetekbe.

Gyorsan beletúrt a táskájába és egy, a markában könnyen beleférő golyócskát vett elő, majd továbbrohant az utcán, hátha le tudja rázni a lidércet. Persze ez nem sikerült neki, mert a szörny a háztetőkön ugrálva érte be őt és hirtelen ugrott le elé, elzárva ezzel a fő menekülési útvonalát. Ha most hátat fordít, akkor könnyen elkapta volna, ezért be kellett vetnie az Uraharától vásárolt fegyvereit.

- Hová-hová ilyen sietősen, kislány? – kérdezte a lidérc a vékonyabb hangján. – Ne siess úgy, nem kell félned! Szeretem a gyerekeket… - negédes hangja csak rosszat sejtetett a lánnyal, ezért viszolyogva szorította meg a kezében tartott tárgyat. – Mindjárt meg is láthatod, mennyire szeretem! – ordította, majd Karinra vetette magát. A lány egy ügyes mozdulattal hajította a kis bombát a lénynek, ami mellkason találta őt. Elvileg percekre le kellett volna bénítani, amíg ő jelentős előnyt szerezhet, hát el is sietett. Épp ezért érte olyan váratlanul, amikor egy perc múltán meghallotta a tompa dobogást, ahogy a lidérc a háta mögött az útra csapódott, majd el is rugaszkodott. Éppen csak hátra pillantott, majd ugrott is egy hatalmasat a lidérc által felé irányuló csapás elől. A lidérc vékony szájnyílását természetellenesen hatalmasra tátotta, mintha keresztben akarná lenyelni őt.

Karin csak egy ember. Hiába rendelkezik erős spirituális energiával, teste, fizikuma csak alig növekedett valamit. Egy erősebb ember szintjén áll, ami, akárhogy is nézzük, nem elég egy ilyen behemót elpusztítására, menekülni is nehéz.

„Hová lettek a halálistenek?"

A szörnynek sikerült elérnie őt hosszú karmaival és mély sebet ejtett a lány alkarján, ami azonnal vérezni kezdett. Karin a bal kezében tartott iskolatáskájával válaszképp erős csapást mért a fejére, majd azzal a lendülettel, újra a táskájába túrt. Az adrenalin okozta erő miatt csak kevésbé érezte a fájdalmát, de nem is foglalkozhatott vele. Vagy meghal, vagy kibírja ezt a „keveset" és túléli. Egyszerre öt bombát markolt meg és hajította a szörny felé. Kettő csak elhúzott mellette, egy előtte, az útra csapódott, egy a combjának, egy pedig a mellkasának. Ezek együttes robbanása ért el olyan hatást, mintha a lidérc teste görcsbe rándult volna.

Újra rohanni kezdett, ám meghallotta a hangot. Mintha ráléptek volna egy száraz faágra, halk roppanás hallatszott. Megtorpant és lassan visszafordult, míg karjáról továbbra is csorgott a vér az utca aszfaltjára. Sürgős ellátásra volt szüksége.

A lidérc újra vonaglani kezdett, majd négykézlábra vergődte magát.

- Ez nem volt szép, kislány, nagyon-nagyon nem volt szép – hörögte a szörny.

A robbanás rajta is súlyos sebeket ejtett, vér ömlött a teste két pontjából is, ahol Karin eltalálta, de nem foglalkozott vele.

Szinte egy pillanat volt az egész. Mindössze egy pillanat alatt tűnt el onnan a lidérc és jelent meg Karin előtt, majd a torkát elkapva lökte a lányt a földhöz. Feje erősen koppant az úthoz, hátát is szörnyen beütötte, de a nyakát ért behatás rosszabb volt mindkettőnél. Kaparó érzés vegyült a fájdalomba, majd idegesítően, szinte csiklandozásnak beillően folyt vér a torkába, amit azonnal fel is köhögött. Ordítani akart fájdalmában és félelmében, de a lidérc karjának súlya levegőt is alig engedett a tüdejébe. Az ijesztő lidércmaszk sokkalta horrorisztikusabbnak tűnt ilyen közelségből. Két kezét görcsösen próbálta a szörny kézfeje alá csúsztatni, hogy valahogyan ellökje magáról, de jobb keze csak gyengén hanyatlott le maga mellé a sérülés következtében.

- Végeztünk, kicsi lány – vihogta a lény magas hangon. – Hamarosan megszűnsz embernek lenni… megszűnsz létezni!

Kezét hirtelen még jobban Karin nyakának nyomta, kiszorítva minden megmaradt levegőt a lány torkából. Karin fojtott üvöltést hallatott, de többre nem volt képes. Látása elhomályosult a fokozódó oxigénhiánytól.

- Viszlát odabent, kislány – vigyorgott rá a lidérc, majd vészesen közelíteni kezdett feléje.

Hirtelen megszűnt a testére nehezedő nyomás.

„Meghaltam?" – futott át az agyán. Ám amikor kinyitotta a szemét, valamit látott elsuhanni maga fölött. „Egy halálisten? …Ichigo?"

Újra végighullámzott rajta az egész testét átjáró fájdalom, mire szorosan összehunyorította a szemét és erősen felnyögött.

- Tartson ki, Kurosaki-san!

„Honnan tudja a nevem? Ismerős a hangja…"

- Tessai? – mondta ki hangosan is a nevet.

- Igen, én vagyok. Mindjárt segítek, csak tartson ki!

- Mi van a lidérccel?

- Elpusztítottam. Most már minden rendben van.

„Elpusztult… minden rendben…" - fáradtan felsóhajtott. A nehéz álom egyre jobban nyomakodott pilláira. Érezte vállain az erős karokat, de szinte azonnal el is veszítette az eszméletét.

Makoto álmatagon bámult ki az ablakon. Mogorva arckifejezése arról árulkodott, hogy már nagyon unta az előtte elterülő látványt, ugyanis mást sem csinált egész nap, csak nézte a vegyesbolt előtti utcát, mindezt már hosszú ideje. Testét kötések borították, annak ellenére, hogy a Ginjou-val megesett csatája már több mint egy hónapja történt.

Akkor minden erőtárolóját egyszerre robbantotta fel. A kitörő erőtől a saját pajzsa is meggyengült és teljesen meg is szűnt létezni, valamint ő maga és Ginjou is súlyos sérüléseket szereztek. Egyfelől nem sikerült neki, mert sem Ginjou, sem Tsukishima nem halt meg. Másfelől viszont sikert aratott. Még a bátyjával történő edzések alkalmával jöttek rá együtt, hogy a tárolók nehezen állnak helyre, és egy alkalommal, amikor pontosan ugyanígy, egyszerre robbantotta fel az összeset, megrongálta a saját testét és a Fullbringjét is csak nehezen hozták helyre. Így tudta meg, hogyan veszítheti el a képességét.

Többé már nem volt Fullbringer. Többé nem üldözte senki. Többé senkinek sem kellett sem az ereje, sem ő maga, ahogy neki sem maradt senkije.

Dühösen markolt a nadrágjába a térdén és olyan erősen harapott az ajkába, hogy szája felrepedt és keserű, fémes ízt érzett a nyelvén, a serkenő vér nyomán.

Hamarabb is rájöhetett volna erre, akkor nem halt volna meg az anyja és bátyja.

Az ajtó kinyitásának zajára kérdőn fordult meg.

- Várj, Tessai! – szólt a folyosón álldogáló férfinek Yoruichi. – Mindjárt előveszek egy futont!

Egy perc sem telt belé, és máris rögtönzött fekhelyet készített, nem messze Makotóétól.

- Mit csináltok? – értetlenkedett a lány és azonnal fel is pattant.

- Egy pillanat – intett neki a nő, majd kiszólt a férfinak. – Jöhetsz! Siess!

Az izmos férfi egy fiatal lánnyal a karjaiban lépett be a szobába. A fekete hajú lány szörnyen megviseltnek tűnt, látható sérülések borították be bizonyos helyeken.

- Ez meg ki? – kérdezte gyanakodva, mert a lány szokatlanul ismerősnek tűnt neki.

Yoruichi nem törődött vele tovább, mert azonnal megkezdte a lány ellátását, ezért Tessait bombázta akaratos pillantásával.

- Kurosaki Karin kisasszony – válaszolt amaz.

- Kuro… saki… - ízlelgette a nevet Makoto, majd hirtelen jelent meg a szemei előtt a Kurosaki magánklinika képe. – Mi történt vele? – kérdezte azonnal. Súlyos aggodalom nehezedett a testére. Ez is az ő hibája? Ő tehetett róla? Ginjou megtudta, kikkel került kapcsolatba és most megtámadta a Kurosaki családot is? Nem lehetséges, ugye?

- Lidérctámadás – mondta a férfi és már ki is rohant az ajtón, hogy elsősegély eszközöket hozzon Karin számára.

- Shihoin, ez a bizonyos támadás…

- Gyakran előfordul – fojtotta belé a szót a nő, majd a gyors gyógyítás befejeztével, megfordult és olyan helyzetben telepedett a futon mellé, hogy Makotót is jól láthassa, és a szemébe nézhessen. – Karin-chan ereje vonzó a lidércek számára, mert most övé az egyik legnagyobb lélekenergia a városban. Nehéz helyzetben van, mert még nem uralkodik felette, elrejteni sem képes, így hát mi tartjuk vissza az övét is. De néha előfordul, hogy egy-egy lidérc észreveszi és megtámadja. Már jóval azelőtt is így volt, hogy te megjelentél. Erősebb a Kurosaki család, mint hinnéd. Az teljesen mellékes, hogy te ott voltál-e náluk pár napot, vagy sem. Ha Ginjou meg akarja találni őket, akkor megfogja.

- Miről beszélsz? – kérdezte Makoto újra elkomorodva. – Ginjou szemet vetett…

- Ichigóra – fejezte be a mondatot. – Ugyan még nem történt meg, de biztosak vagyunk benne, hogy hamarosan felkeresi őt. Nem miattad jött Karakurába, hanem Ichigo miatt.

- Micsoda? – Nem értett semmit. Eddig biztos volt benne, hogy Ginjou őket kergette. Őt és a bátyját, utánuk jött el ide, mert errefelé menekültek. – Szóval nem is minket követett?

- Halkabban – rótta meg a sötétbőrű nő, majd Karin felé pillantott, hogy nem ébredt-e fel a hangoskodásra.

- Azt akarod mondani, hogy a bátyám azért halt meg, mert éppen útba esett Ginjounak?

- Ilyet nem mondtam. Én csak azt mondom, hogy Ichigót keresi, de ettől függetlenül a Fullbringerek is a radarján vannak.

- Miért, ki ez a Kurosaki Ichigo? Miért olyan fontos személy egy olyan ember, akinek még tojáshéj van a seggén?

- Ó, Ichigo már majdnem kész felnőtt – mosolyodott el Yoruichi. – Több dolgot élt meg, mintsem gondolnád.

- Miért? Ki ő? Mit tudhat, ami Ginjounak kell tőle?

- Nincs semmije jelenleg, csak a múltja. A múltja teszi különbbé mindenki másnál a világon.

Makoto dühe egyre fokozódott. „Hogy lehetne az a fiú az, akinek Yoruichi leírta? Erősnek kell, illetve kellett lennie, ha ilyen tisztelettel beszél róla. És Ginjou? Miért olyan érdekes? Mitől lenne különb?"

- Ő a második helyettes halálisten a Lelkek Világának történelmében.

Helyettes halálisten? – nem értette a dolgot. Ichigónak nincs lélekenergiája, ebben biztos volt. Ha tényleg olyan hatalmas, hogy Ginjou a nyomába eredt, akkor éreznie kellene őt. De ő csak egy ember. Egy egyszerű ember. „Még hogy helyettes halálisten…"

A halálisten fogalmával még tisztában volt, de azt elképzelni sem tudta, mitől más egy helyettes halálisten. Talán Ginjou azért keresné, mert ő is…

Hallotta a hörgést, ott volt mellette. Egyre közelebbről jött a hang, majd a ronda, vörös ujjak a testéhez értek. Megragadták a nyakát és ő fulladozni kezdett.

Újra.

Minden újra megtörtént.

Minden kezdődött előröl. Nem akarta. Hevesen gesztikulált, hátha elkergetheti a képzetet, mire egyszercsak erős fény furakodott a szemhéjai alá, szinte megvakítva őt.

Halk nyögéssel fordult oldalra és takarta el kezeivel az arcát.

- Karin-chan, jól vagy? – Annyira megijedt a hirtelen hangtól, hogy szemeit ijedten nyitotta tágra.

Óvatosan oldalra pillantott, majd a futon mellett megpillantotta Ururut.

„De hogy kerültem erre a futonra? …Tessai-san… Igen, ő hozhatott ide!"

A lány óvatosan a nyakához nyúlt, ujjbegyei fáslit tapintottak, és a harc alatt elviselhetetlennek tűnő fájdalom szinte minimálisra csökkent mostanra. Mindig is tudta, hogy Urahara és a többi hozzá hasonló nagyon jók az ilyesmiben. Erős halálistenek, akik valamilyen szintű gyógyításra is képesek.

- Igen – bólintott végül.

- Máris hozok egy kis teát – hadarta Ururu, majd egy meghajlás után elrohant, behúzva maga után az ajtót.

Karin csak felült és fáradtan túrt a hajába. Aggódott, hogy nagyon elment az idő, míg ő itt pihent, mert már lámpával kellett megvilágítani a helyiséget. Yuzu nem tudja, hol van…

Kérdőn fordult az ablak felé, hogy megnézze, mennyire van már sötét, ám amikor a tekintete Makotóéba fúródott, ijedten ült fel.

- Te meg ki vagy? – szegezte neki a kérdést, ám az arca szinte azonnal beugrott. – Téged ismerlek!

Furcsállta a hirtelen megjelenését, mert eddig a boltban egyáltalán nem látta, de a sérüléseiből arra következtetett, hogy egy ideje már ott lehet. Úgy gondolta, hogy gyógyulófélben volt.

- Örülök neki – bólintott Makoto, majd inkább visszatért az üvegen túli tér bámulásához, még ha nem is látott belőle semmit.

- Örömmel hallom, hogy a modorod mit sem változott – morogta Karin, majd fájdalmas fintorral rúgta le magáról a takarót és erőlködte magát talpra a tatamin.

- Nem véletlenül fektettek oda, Kurosaki – szólt rá Makoto. – Jobban tennéd, ha nem mocorognál ennyire. Feküdj vissza!

- Mi van, most te valami betegőr vagy? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a lány. Mivel csak egy megrándított vállat kapott válaszként, indult is tovább az ajtó felé.

A folyosó sötétségén késként vágott át a konyhából beszűrődő fény. Hallotta Ururut, amit a teáskannával babrál a gázon, és bögréket rak egy tálcára. Emlékezett a konyhára. Az egyik falon volt egy óra, pont, ami most neki kellett. Tudni akarta a pontos időt. Nem maradhat itt sokáig. Yuzu aggódni fog. Sétálás közben észre sem vette, hogy a bal kézfejét védelmezően a jobb alkarjára tekert fáslira szorítja. Az erős behatástól kicsit kiújult a fájdalma, ami kiébresztette a fáradtság és a fájdalomcsillapítók mámorából. Megtorpant és a fal baloldalának döntötte a vállát pihenésképp. Dühödt arckifejezés terült szét az arcán.

„Azt mondták, erős vagyok… Annyi a lélekenergiám van, vagy mim, mint Ichigónak a kezdetekkor… de… de ő képes volt, hogy harcoljon ezekkel…"

Gyorsan megrázta a fejét és halkan sóhajtott. Urahara egyszer beszélt neki az érzelmei és az energiái visszafojtásáról. Éppen ideje lenne neki is megtanulnia, ha nem akar folyton aggodalmat okozni mindenkinek. Felidézte magában a tanító szavakat, aztán szépen lassan lecsillapította, végül majdnem teljesen elrejtette a lélekenergiáját.

Tovább lopózott a folyosón, majd a nyitott konyhaajtó előtt újra megállt és lassan bekukkantott. Ururu éppen a teát töltötte bögrékbe a gőzölgő teáskannából. Mellette a konyhapulton további szükséges eszközök sorakoztak, mint cukor, méz, citrom. Szerencsére háttal állt a lánynak, valamint a lélekenergia elrejtése miatt, nem vette észre őt. Pontosan fölötte helyezkedett el az óra a falon.

„Fél kettő."

Karin rémülten hajolt el a nyílástól, hátát a falnak vetve, mikor Ururu odafordult a pulthoz a cukorért. Majdnem meglátta.

Hajnali fél kettő.

Karin azonnal sietős léptekkel haladt a folyosó végén lévő lépcsőhöz, majd halkan lelépdelt rajta az üzlethelyiségbe. Nem volt ott senki. Nem érzett senkit. Csendesen tette le egyik lábát a másik után, hogy semmiképp se hallják meg. Ám az ajtóhoz érve konstatálta, hogy az be van zárva. Nem meglepő ilyen késői órán. Mégis próbálta feszegetni, hátha csak beragadt, de a keze nyomban megfájdult, ezért begörnyedve próbálta megszorítani a sérült végtagot. Megfeszíthette a varratait. Visszasietett a pulthoz és nyomban nekiállt a kulcs keresésének. Valahol ott kellett lennie, minek vinnék messzebb? A pult belső fiókjai között lidércek elleni dolgokat tartott, telefonokat halálistenek számára, szintén lidércek észlelésére, lélekcukorka-tartókat, lidércpecséteket emberek házához, hogy megvédje őket. Ott volt a bomba is, aminek görcsös mérget kellett volna a lidércek testébe bocsátania. Ami az ő sebesüléseit is okozta, mert nem túl hatékony.

- Vackok – morogta Karin, majd tovább kutatott. Meg is találta a kis, ezüstszínű eszközt és sietett is vele az ajtóhoz. Jobbja nem működött túl jól, ezért a bal kezével próbálta a kulcsot a zárba erőltetni, kevés sikerrel. Mivel amúgy is ideges volt, csak beszorult az eszköz. – Mozdulj már… - sziszegte, de az csak nem reagált.

- Urahara-san! – hallatszott egy tompa kiáltás, valahonnan a távolból. Különös, de a hangot mégis a közvetlen közeléből észlelte.

Karin félve fordult sarkon, de a hang is olyan halk volt, hogy szinte alig hallotta meg. Kíváncsian sétált vissza, hátha megtudja, rájöttek-e az eltűnésére, vagy, ha nem, hát hol beszélnek.

- Vigyázzatok! – üvöltötte valaki más.

- Megint túlcsordult, Kisuke! – ez határozottan Shihoin Yoruichi hangja volt, Karin ebben biztos volt. –Mélyítsd a tárhelyet!

- Nem bírja! – Hatalmas robaj hallatszott, majd Karin teste szinte azonnal megállt, önhibáján kívül.

Az akkor a testén végighullámzó hatalmas erő szinte összezúzta őt. Alig jutott el a tudatáig, hogy ez is lélekenergia, csak éppen olyan tömény és erős, ami egyáltalán nem mindennapi jelenség.

Teste remegni kezdett, hideg veríték csapott át a homlokán, fájdalma egyre csak nőt. A karján húzódó varratok meggyengültek és elszakadtak, a torka is összeszorult a kicsorduló energiától. Hirtelen esett össze ott, a polcok közötti folyosón, mint egy rongybaba, a karján lévő fásli átvérzett, ő pedig alig kapott levegőt.

„Mi ez a hatalmas erő? Mi folyik itt?"

Azt még érezte, hogy a jelenség valahol alatta játszódik, valami földi teremben.

- Zárjátok el! – kiáltotta Urahara Kisuke, a dobogó léptek között.

- Kisuke, kidőlt mindenki, mit csináljak? – Yoruichi aggódó, de türelmetlen kiáltása távolabbról jött, mint a férfié.

- Nyugtasd le Kuchiki-sant, amíg kikapcsolom a gépet! Ő érzi a legjobban! – szólt vissza Urahara.

- Byakuya-chan, nyugalom, elég lesz… - a nő csitító szavai már tényleg alig hatoltak át a két helyiséget elválasztó földrétegen és erőtéren.

- Mi… ez… - hörögte sírva Karin. Arra is csak abban a pillanatban eszmélt rá, hogy a könnyei megállíthatatlanul folynak végig az arcán. Nem is csoda. Rémült volt és az amúgy is erős fájdalmait megsokszorozta a nyomás.

Hamarosan, szinte egy szempillantás alatt tűnt el a fojtogató érzés, a hatalmas lélekenergia rohama. Egy ideig még csengett tőle a füle, de már sokkal jobban érezte magát, bár felállni továbbra sem tudott.

„Miért történik mindez?"

Ő nem akarta ezt az erőt. Egyszerű gyerek akart lenni, ahogy a többiek. Olyan akart lenni, mint Yuzu. Ő csak a testvéreivel akart lenni.

„Miért léteznek lidércek?"

Nem csak a szörnyeket átkozta, amiért ártatlanokat támadnak meg, hanem a halálisteneket is, mert nem voltak ott.

Soha nem voltak ott.

Egyre kevesebb jelenlétet érzett, mióta Ichigo már nem tartozott közéjük, míg a városban továbbra is rengeteg ilyen lény szaladgált. Ő már látta miként falják fel a lelkeket. Nem egyszer látta, de Ők sosem voltak ott.

Megpróbált a bal karjára támaszkodva ülőhelyzetbe tolni magát, de keze úgy rángatózott a megmaradt idegességtől, mint a kocsonya, teste visszazuhant a padlóra, tarkóját pedig erősen beverte. A már elapadni akaró könnyei újult erővel hatoltak át a könnycsatornáin és nyomorultul érezte magát, amiért csak ott fekszik a földön a saját vérében.

„Miért vagyok ennyire gyenge?" – Erőt akart. Legalább egy kicsi erőt, hogy ne tudjanak így elbánni vele, és a családjának sose kelljen aggódnia miatta. Mindig csak gondot okoz nekik. Segíteni sosem tud otthon, inkább csak árt a háztartásnak, mint hasznot húz, a tanulásban sem jeleskedik annyira, mint Yuzu, és sosem volt olyan, mint Ichigo. Ő mindig is el tudott bánni mindennel és mindenkivel. Mindig erős volt és sosem hagyta cserben őket.

Kattanás hallatszott, majd valami a padlónak csattant a pult mögött.

- Majd holnap rendbe hozom – sóhajtotta Urahara, aztán a feje feltűnt a pult mögül.

- De mi okozza ezt a sok hibát?

„Apa?" – ismerte fel a lány. Idegessége végre alább hagyott. Kiáltani akart neki, hogy ott van. Örült, hogy végre valaki feltűnt a színen, de nem jött ki hang a torkából. A tehetetlensége csak visszahozta az idegességet, majd meg is kétszerezte azt.

- Te is tudod, Isshin! Már tucat kapitány és hadnagy adott az erejéből. Rengeteg lélekenergia gyűlt össze és mindez egy Tárolóban. Nehezen férnek meg egymás mellett. – Hirtelen megállt a beszédében, majd tekintetét a polcokra helyezte. – Van itt valaki – jegyezte meg csendesen.

Sietősen kisétáltak a pult mögül és beléptek abba a polcsorba, ahonnan a tompa lélekenergiát érezték.

- Karin! – kiáltotta ijedten Kurosaki Isshin, majd gyorsan letérdelt lánya mellé és a karjaiba vette őt. – Mi történt? Azt mondtad rendben lesz! – támadott neki a kalaposnak a férfi.

- Tudom – bólintott amaz, amitől Isshin megdöbbent. – Nem számítottam rá, hogy köszönés nélkül ki akarna szökni. Azt hiszem a lélekenergia kitörés nem csak a lentieket érte.

Érezte vállain az apja erős kezeit. Feje a mellkasának nyomódott, a férfi szívverése pedig lassan lenyugtatta háborgó lelkét. Itt van, most már minden rendben lesz, ezt tudta. Teste még mindig remegett, de sokkalta csekélyebb mértékben, mint azelőtt. Az apjuk mostanában kevesebbet tartózkodott az otthonukban, azt csak sejtette, hogy itt lehet az Urahara vegyesboltban, azt viszont már el sem merte képzelni, miféle kísérleteket folytatnak.

Bízott az apjában. Bármennyire is őrült a fickó, nem rossz ember. Úgy gondolta, hogy ha bármit is tesz, meg van rá az oka.

Ahogy egyre több vér csorgott le a kezéről, újra átvette teste felett az irányítást a fáradtság. Szinte a rosszullét kerülgette a fájdalomtól, de az is gyengülni látszott.

Ott nyomta el az álom az apja karjaiban.


	9. A Tároló

9. fejezet: A Tároló

Az ecset gyorsan siklott végig a papíron, bonyolult formákba rendeződve, amit mi írásnak neveztünk. Mikor lekente róla az összes tintát, Rukia a tégelybe mártotta, majd tovább firkantotta a jelentését.

Kicsit elrejtett, de boldog mosoly bujkált az ajkain. Jól tudta, hogy a tizedik osztag kiküldöttei, Hitsugaya kapitány és Matsumoto hadnagy aznap érkeznek vissza az Élők Világából. Az erejükből már adtak a Tárolóba, de kellett tartaniuk egy kis pihenőt a visszaérkezés előtt.

Már csak Ő volt hátra. Utánuk neki kell majd az Élők Világába mennie, hogy erőt kölcsönözzön Ichigónak. Mindezek után a Tárolót már végleges formájába sűrítik, hogy Rukia használhassa is a fiún.

Már nagyon szerette volna látni őt, és végre látszott a dolog vége. Urahara csak egy hetet jósolt az említett napig, ami már nagyon kevés ahhoz képest, hogy tizenkét hónapon át nem történt jóformán semmi az ügyben.

Már majdnem befejezte a jelentését, amikor egy Pokollepke szállt át a nyitott ablakon, majd állapodott meg a légterében.

„Kuchiki Rukia, a Tizenharmadik osztag hadnagya, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni Főkapitányúr azonnali kapitányi gyűlést hívott össze, amelyen az ön részvételét is kéri."

- Mi? – Idegesen csapta le az ecsetet az asztalra, mire tinta fröccsent a fa felületére, de nem érdekelte. Azonnal felkapta a jelvényét az egyik papírkupac mellől, majd szinte kivágta az ajtaját, hogy rohanhasson. Útközben erőltette fel magára a jelvénypántot, ezért kicsit botladozott is, de nem vett vissza az iramból.

„Hitsugaya kapitány ma érkezett vissza. Azt ne mondd, hogy történt valami!"

- Rukia! – kiáltott utána egy ércesen mély hang, majd Renji érkezett mellé villámlépésben.

- Renji? – értetlenkedett a lány. – Téged is hívtak a Gyűlésre?

- Ja, de nem hinném, hogy több hadnagy is eljönne.

- Miért?

- Gyanítom, hogy köze van Ichigóhoz… - felelte lihegve. – De ezen ne agyaljunk.

Renjinek igaza lett.

Mikor odaértek, még a kapitányok is csak szállingóztak a helyszínre. Egyszer csak az Első osztag kapuőrei megnyitották az utat a tanácsterembe, mire Soi fon kapitány el is indult, hiszen rangsorban ő volt az első. Őt követte az összes kapitány, hogy felsorakozhassanak a helyükre.

A Tizenharmadik osztag beteges vezetője maradt utoljára, majd biztató mosolyt küldött a két hadnagy felé.

- Titeket is hívatott a Főkapitányúr?

- Igen, kapitányúr – bólintott Rukia.

- Akkor gyertek be. Gondolom, még nem sűrűn voltatok kapitányi gyűlésen – kuncogott vidáman. – Abarai, te Kuchiki kapitány mögé állj majd be, Kuchiki, te engem kövess. – A rövid útmutatás után be is léptek a hatalmas terembe, ahol élő folyosót alkottak a magas rangú tisztek. Rukia Ukitake mögé állt, de próbált úgy helyezkedni, hogy a Főkapitányt is lássa. A szemben lévő oszlop mögött álló Renjivel váltott egy gyors pillantást, de tekintetük az öreg felé kúszott, mikor amaz rekedtes hangján megszólalt.

- Kerüljön beljebb, Hitsugaya kapitány!

A fiatal fiú utolsóként érkezett a gyűlésre, hadnagyával az oldalán. Nem viselte meg őket az erőátadás, mindezek ellenére aggodalom ült arcukon. Meghajoltak, majd a fiú belekezdett a mondandójába.

- Yamamoto Főkapitányúr, jelentést teszek. Az Élők Világában töltött időnk végéhez közeledve Urahara Kisuke nyugtalanító hírekkel szolgált, amelyek egy kis változtatásra ösztökélnek minket Kurosaki ügyében.

Rukia döbbenetének egy apró, de ideges sóhaj volt legfőbb jele, amit Ukitake észre is vett. Félig hátrafordult, majd egy bólintással kérte a lányt, hogy maradjon nyugodt.

- Mi volna az a nyugtalanító hír? – tudakolta a Főkapitány.

- Ginjou Kuugo visszatért. – Morajlás támadt a kapitányok között. Nem akarták elhinni a dolgot.

- Csendet! – dörrent rájuk az öreg. – Folytasd!

- A módját még csak sejteni lehet, de behálózta Kurosaki Ichigót. Erőt akarhat nyerni tőle – fejezte be a mondandóját a fehér hajú kapitány.

- Ahogy azt sejtettük – bólintott sóhajtva a főkapitány.

- Miről beszél, uram? – szólította meg Rukia a saját kapitányát. – Hogy érti, hogy „sejtettük"?

- Ginjou Kuugo volt az előző helyettes halálisten.

- Arról mind tudunk – sürgette a lány. Viszont nem beszélgethettek tovább, mivel az Első és Tizedik osztag kapitánya még nem fejezte be a tanácskozást.

- Kurosaki Ichigo helyzete? – kérdezte Yamamoto.

- Urahara Kisuke és Kurosaki Isshin sejtése szerint jelenleg is edzéseket folytathat, hogy visszanyerje a halálisten-erejét.

- De hiszen azt elveszítette. Hogyan kapná vissza? – vágott a szavába Hirako, akit azóta már visszahelyeztek a posztjára, az Ötödik osztag élére. Ahogy Kenseit és Rose-t is.

- Valószínűleg csak hitegeti – folytatta Hitsugaya. – Nem az igazi halálisteni erejét adja vissza, hanem a megmaradt, minimális mennyiséggel fullbring erőt adna neki.

- Fullbring?

Erről a fajta erőről csak nagyon keveset tudtak a Lelkek Világában. Azzal tisztában voltak, hogy Ginjou elsajátította, sok embertársával egyetemben, de ők úgy születtek, hogy képesek voltak minderre. Ichigo más erővel rendelkezett.

- Urahara szerint, ha teljesen irányítása alá vonja a képességét, elveszi tőle, hogy felerősítse a saját erejét.

- Kihasználja? – fakadt ki Rukia. – Akkor miért nem állítják le?!

- Nincs egyedül – intézte a szavakat Hitsugaya ezúttal Rukia felé. – Botorság lenne csak lerohanni őket. Nem vagyunk tisztában a részletekkel. Nem tudjuk, mekkora veszélyt jelentene Kurosakira, ha így cselekednénk. – Kis habozás után hozzátette. - Különben sincs még kész a Tároló.

- Már csak én maradtam hátra – bólogatott Rukia. – Ha lemennék…

- Csendet! – üvöltötte el magát Yamamoto. – Nem tűröm ezt a tiszteletlen magatartást. Tudtuk, hogy előbb vagy utóbb, de megtörténik a dolog. A Tároló fejlődéséről nem mi határozunk. Ha Urahara Kisuke készen áll, értesít minket, addig nem teszünk semmit.

- De Ichigo… - motyogta a Kuchiki lány.

Végigtekintett az arcokon, de szinte sehol nem találkozott érzelmekkel. Minden kapitány elfogadta a döntést. Neki is így kellene tennie? Végül is, a türelmetlenkedés senkin sem segít, nem igaz?

- Köszönöm, Hitsugaya kapitány – szólt oda neki az öreg. – Tovább nem szándékozom gyűlést összehívni egészen addig, míg Kuchiki hadnagy vissza nem jön az Élők Világából. A gyűlést ezennel berekesztem. Oszoljatok!

A kapuőrök szinte azonnal kitárták a két vaskos szárnyat, mire mindkét oszlop első tagja megindult kifelé, vagyis Ukitake és Hitsugaya kapitány, velük együtt pedig Rukia is.

Rukia vegyes érzelmekkel lépdelt kifelé, egyfolytában a lábait és a járdát tanulmányozva.

Hallott történeteket Ginjou tevékenységről, ami még jobban nyugtalanította. Csak csalódottan megrázta a fejét. Fölösleges ezen tovább rágnia magát. Nem tehet semmit. Senki sem tehet még semmit.

- Rukia! – Renji újra kis késéssel érte be.

A lány bólintással köszöntötte hadnagytársát, de továbbra is az útra figyelt.

- Jól vagy?

- Hm? – kérdőn fordult a vörös hajú felé, mert meglepte a kérdés. – Igen – felelte kis habozás után. – Renji, milyen az erőátadási folyamat? – bukott ki belőle a kérdés.

- Ne aggódj – mosolygott rá nyugtatóan. – Nem fognak komplikációk fellépni. Csak két esetben történt, de az Zaraki és Kuchiki kapitány erős lélekenergiája miatt volt, na meg a Tároló akkor még nem volt éppen stabil állapotban.

- Szóval, szerinted nekem nem kell aggódnom, mert _gyenge_ vagyok? – kérdezte a lány faarccal. – Igazán köszönöm.

- Mi? Nem! – vágta rá a srác. – Nem úgy, vagyis… persze, erős vagy, hiszen hadnagy lettél – bólogatott hevesen. – Csak tudod… ők kapitányok.

- Értem, értem – legyintett szórakozottan. - Azért… picit izgulok.

Renji egy darabig méregette a lányt, majd halványan elmosolyodott.

- Van rá megoldás – jelentette ki vigyorogva. – Csak arra gondolj, hogy az a répafejű idióta hamarosan újra oszthatja az észt.

Rukia sem tudta megállni, hogy ne mosolyogja meg a kijelentést, de azért rosszallóan oldalba könyökölte őt, amiért gúnyolódott emberbarátjukon.

- Igazad van – suttogta olyan halkan, hogy a Hatodik osztag hadnagya nem hallotta meg a saját röhögésétől.

Aznap éjjel csak sokórányi forgolódás után volt képes elaludni, így nem tudta kellőképpen kipihenni magát. Mire sikerült felébrednie, már jócskán benne jártak a reggelben.

Kapkodva öltözött fel és rángatta magára a jelvényét, mivel aznap jelenése volt kapitányánál egy tiszti eligazításon. Félő volt, hogy elkésik.

Szinte kirántotta tolóajtóját a helyéről, annyira sietett. Kicsit meg is csúszott a frissen felmosott tornác fapadlóján, de hamar visszanyerte az egyensúlyát. Már rohant is volna tovább, amikor egy erős lélekenergia támadta meg az érzékeit. Tudta, ki az, még ha nem is ismerte olyan jól, mint a közeli barátai erejét.

- Mintha kicsit más lenne a hajad – hallotta meg a nő csipkelődő hangját, majd nevetését a háta mögött.

- Yourichi-san?! – Majdnem felkiáltott meglepetésében, miközben sarkon fordult. Nem tévedett. A sötétbőrű nő vidáman vigyorogva sétált feléje, majd pár méterrel távolabb megállt csípőre tett kézzel. Végre elért a lányhoz a volt kapitány kijelentése, mire a feje búbjához kapott és megpróbálta lelapítani kócosan égnek meredő hajtincseit. Nem volt ideje fésülködni sem.

– Izé. Jó reggelt! – Lassan az illemórák leckéi is felébredtek benne, amit a saját bőrén, illetve nagyobb részt a bátyja tanításán keresztül sajátított el, így egy kisebb meghajlással toldotta meg köszöntését.

- Fél órája várok rád itt. – Hangjában nem bujkált semennyi rosszallás vagy megrovás. Csupán megjegyezte a tényt, Rukia mégis lelkifurdalást kapott tőle. – Furcsálltam is, amikor Bya-chan egyik beosztottja azt mondta, hogy még alszol, de be kellett látnom, hogy igaza volt.

„Bya-chan" – ízlelgette magában a szót. Képtelenségnek tűnt, hogy bárki is így nevezze a bátyját. A Hatodik osztag vezetőjét, a Kuchiki ház fejét.

Hamar elnyomta a készülő mosolyát.

- Sajnálom a megvárakoztatást – mondta kicsit halkabban Rukia.

- Milyen kis formális vagy – nevette el magát újra Yoruichi. – Emiatt ne aggódj.

- Yoruichi-san… - Nem tudta, hogyan fogalmazhatná meg úgy a kérdését, hogy az ne tűnjön türelmetlennek vagy sürgetőnek.

- Igen – jelentette ki a nő semleges arccal bólintva.

- Huh…? De hát, még…

- Azt akartad kérdezni, hogy azért jöttem-e, hogy téged is elvigyelek az erőátadásra, nem?

- Szóval, igen…

- Láttam rajtad, hogy ma nagyon bátortalan hangulatban vagy, így gondoltam, elébe megyek a dolgoknak. Ne szerénykedj, Rukia-chan! Régen nem szaroztál ennyit. – Bátorítóan vállba csapta a lányt, akit ez megint csak annyira meglepett, hogy egy picit kiesett az egyensúlyából.

- Régen…? Yoruichi-san, ön akkor nem is…

- Kisuke mesélte, milyen voltál a halálra ítélésed előtt – legyintett a macskanő. - Hogy még akkor is kiálltál a lidércek ellen, amikor éppen nem voltál harcképes állapotban. Na, de ez most nem lényeg. Elbeszélgetünk minden időt. Menj vissza a szobádba, pakolj össze minden cuccot, amire ebben a pár napban szükséged lehet, aztán találkozunk a Senkai kapunál. Én addig lerendezek minden ügyet. Hamarosan találkozunk! – Azzal eltűnt.

Pontosabban megfogalmazva, a hihetetlen villámlépését vetette be, amiről a „Villámléptű Yoruichi" becenevet is kapta.

Ideges volt. Kezei remegtek, szemeivel pedig gyorsan pásztázta a tájat. Jobb kezét a vállán átvetett táska pántjába akasztotta.

Utoljára akkor izgult ennyire, amikor Byakuya kivette az oktatásból és bekerült a Tizenharmadik osztagba. Vagy mikor megtudta, hogy a kivégzése előtti napokban Ichigo betört a Lelkek világába, hogy megmentse őt. De ez az érzés teljesen más volt. Míg az első esetben félt és rosszul érezte magát, a másodikban aggódott társai életéért, akkor inkább boldog melegség áradt szét a tagjaiban. Igaz, tartott a dologtól, mégis örömmel nézett elébe az eseményeknek. Tudta, hogy már csak napok kérdése és minden újra olyan lesz, mint azelőtt.

- Nyugodtabb vagy, mint gondoltam. – A férfihangra felkapta a fejét, és kérdőn tekintett végig a Kapu felé vezető úton.

- Renji, ma nagyon rám vagy kattanva – mosolyodott el pimaszul a lány. – Mindig ott vagy, ahol én. Mikor elköszöntem nii-samától, akkor is ott voltál. – Figyelmen kívül hagyta Renji rosszalló fintorát, csak folytatta. – Már elköszöntünk egymástól. Akkor miért jöttél? – Csak akkor tűnt fel neki a hadnagy vállán átvetett táska sötét pántja. – Azt ne mondd, hogy… - kezdte suttogva, de Renji közbevágott.

- Elkísérlek – bólintott.

- Kedves tőled, de egyedül is el tudok menni! Nincs szükségem díszkíséretre – erősködött a lány makacsul.

- Felsőbb utasítások – vonta meg a vállát a vörös hajú egy kaján mosollyal.

Rukia nem mondta ki, de Renji pontosan tudta, hogy a lány a bátyjára gondol.

- Úgy ám. – Mosolya vigyorrá szélesedett. – Ez van. Inkább örülj, hogy elvállaltam.

- Nem mernél ellenkezni nii-samával! – vágta rá a Kuchiki lány. – Ne álszenteskedj!

- Kussolhatsz! – mérgelődött a srác, újabb dühös fintorba rendezve az arcát.

- Abarai, micsoda hangnem ez egy nemesi családba tartozó, nem mellesleg hadnagyi rangban álló hölggyel szemben? – hangzott Yoruichi megrovása, de Renji hiába fordult a hang irányába, nem látta sehol a nőt. Persze mikor visszanézett, a volt kapitány az arcába tolta a sajátját, ezzel teljesen a frászt hozva rá.

- Ez mire volt jó?! – fakadt ki a vörös, mikor feltápászkodott és leverte a port a hakamájáról.

- Nyissátok a kaput! – szólt oda Yoruichi a Senkai kapu mellett ácsorgó két halálistennek. Azok csak a felhatalmazásra vártak eddig, így erőlködve kitárták a két szárnyat. Körülöttük már ott repkedett a három pokollepke, csak rájuk várva. – Na, induljunk is – mondta a hadnagykettősnek a nő, majd határozott léptekkel elindult az átjáró felé. A másik kettő azon nyomban követte is őt.

Vagy tíz perce sétáltak, mikor először látták meg a fényt az átjáró túloldalán.

Rukia szíve egyre gyorsabban dobogott. Mióta önkívületi állapotban visszahozták Ichigót az Aizennel vívott harc után, azóta csak párszor látogatott vissza az emberek világába.

Elhessegette a gondolatot. Fölösleges aggodalmaskodnia. A város nem lett másabb ahhoz képest, mint amikor először tette be oda a lábát a küldetése alkalmával.

Az átjáró másik fele pontosan az Urahara vegyeskereskedés épülete előtti térre vezetett. Amint mindhárman kiléptek belőle, az ajtó be is záródott.

Rukiát azonnal elfogta az a nosztalgikus érzés… ami szinte azonnal el is szállt, mikor Yoruichi jól oldalba vágta, majd a vállánál fogva magához húzta a meglepett lányt.

- Yo-Yoruichi-san… - hebegte a lányt, de a nő csak rávigyorgott.

- Üdvözöllek az Élők Világában, Rukia.

- Izé… Köszönöm…

- Biztos vártad már, hogy sorra kerülj te is, nincs igazam? – tudakolta Yoruichi, de Rukiának nem maradt ideje válaszolni, mert Renji hangos üvöltése elterelte a figyelmét.

- Vond vissza, te törpe! – ordította a férfi egyenesen Jinta arcába, aki merészen tartotta a szemkontaktust a hadnaggyal. Szó mi szó, Jinta teljesen megváltozott. Láthatóan magasabb lett – persze, Renjinél még így is alacsonyabb maradt –, haját kevésbé hordta hivalkodóan, de még így is az égnek meredt az egész, vörös hajkorona. Ruhaviselete is jobban hasonlított azokhoz a fiúkhoz, akiket Rukia úgy könyvelt el, mint lázadó, kamasz srácok, állandóan kötözködésen és bajkeverésen járó ésszel párosítva.

- Mér' vonnám vissza?! – vágta rá Jinta. – Tuti, hogy megint ingyen élni vagy itt, nem?

- Tiszteletet az idősebbekkel, öcsi – vicsorgott rá Renji ijesztően idegbeteg arccal.

- Á, Abarai-kun! Hát újra látom, micsoda meglepetés! – Rukia oldalra kapta a fejét, és Urahara Kisuke vigyorgó arcával találta szembe magát. Szemeit nem árnyékolta be a kalap napellenzője, mivel szokásával ellentétben felemelte a fejét. Kezében bőszen lengette a legyezőjét, mintha csak integetni akart volna. Jobb oldalán Tessai sétált, balján pedig Ururu, aki Rukia szemében ugyancsak nagyobb változáson ment keresztül. A lány kétségtelenül csinosabb lett, mint mikor utoljára látta, valamint alsó középiskolai egyenruhát viselt.

- Urahara-san, jó napot – bólintott Renji is, majd elfordult a még mindig mérgelődő Jintától, és visszasétált Rukia mellé.

- Kuchiki-san, már vártam a találkozást – nézett most a lányra a kalapos. Fejét lebillentette, így szemei árnyékba kerültek.

- Fáradjanak beljebb – invitálta őket Tessai, kissé oldalra fordítva testét, bal kezével pedig az épület felé mutatott.

Yoruichi még mindig Rukia vállát szorongatta, így tudta mozgásra ösztökélni és bevezetni az épületbe. Őket követte azonnal Renji, Urahara, Ururu, majd Tessai tessékelte be a kamaszt az ajtón, szemüvegén is átlátszódó vasvilla tekintetével.

Először is lepakolták a cuccaikat két, külön számukra kijelölt szobába, majd a társalgóba mentek, hogy mindent megbeszélhessenek.

Urahara elmondta, hogy az erőátadás menete nagyon egyszerű. Be kell állnia a kijelölt helyre, ahol arra kell összpontosítania, hogy harc nélkül is képes legyen lélekenergia-felhasználásra. A férfi azzal biztatta, hogy ez igazán kevés részben fog eltérni attól az esettől, mint amikor Ichigóra ruházta az erejét. Nem fog fájdalmat érezni, csak fáradtsággal jár a dolog, és pár napig nem javasolt, hogy harcoljon. A Lelkek Világában, Urahara gyógyszerével tökéletesen és hamar fel tud majd épülni. Amint ez megtörténik, lehetőség szerint vissza is hívják oda, hogy végbe is mehessen az erőátadás, ugyanis tartanak Ginjou mesterkedésétől, de nem szólhatnak bele a dolgokba, mert annak Ichigo látná kárát. Urahara mindent eltervezett. A lényeg, hogy mindenki betartsa az utasításait.

Megemlítette, hogy nem véletlenül hagyta utolsónak a Kuchiki lányt. Állítása szerint a Tároló nagyon okos szerkezet. Jobban reagál annak a halálistennek az erejére, aki utoljára juttatott bele a saját energiájából.

- És mikor kezdhetünk neki? – érdeklődte a lány izgatottan.

- Holnap – felelte Kisuke. – Ma még vizsgálatokon kell átesned, hogy megbizonyosodjunk az egészséged felől.

Semmi bajom, akarta volna mondani Rukia, de végül nem tette. Fölösleges lett volna.

A tudós felállt és legyezővel eltakart arccal szólalt meg újra. – Ha gondolod, Kuchiki-san, máris elkezdhetjük.

- Miféle… vizsgálatok lesznek ezek? – Érezte, hogy az arcát elönti a pír.

- Olyanok, amit én fogok elvégezni – sóhajtotta Yoruichi, és fejcsóválva fordult a kalapos felé, aki csak még inkább az arcába tolta a legyezőjét. – Semmi gond, Rukia-chan. Gyere csak – biztatta a nő, mire amaz sóhajtva fel is tápászkodott és követte őket.

Renji tétován körbetekintett az asztaltársaságán. A két gyerek, valamint Tessai vele maradt és az asztal túloldaláról bámultak rá.

- Szóval, ingyenélő – kezdte Jinta olyan hangsúllyal, mintha csak a rendes nevén szólította volna a hadnagyot -, miért is vagy itt már megint?

Mivel Tessai nem szólta meg a kissrácot a gorombáskodás miatt, Renji kénytelen volt természetes hangsúllyal megválaszolni a kérdést.

- Khm… Mivel Rukia egyedül jött volna, úgy gondoltam, elkísérem. Könnyebb neki így.

- Mivel most nem hivatkozhatsz arra, hogy gyenge vagy az átadástól, a magad nevében remélem, hogy nem felejtetted el, hogyan kell mosogatni – villantotta meg Jinta az ördögi vigyorát.

- Te kis… - morogta a férfi a lehető leghalkabban, és próbált ügyelni rá, hogy ne torzuljon el az arca.

Jobbnak látta nem ellenkezni. Csak abban reménykedett, hogy Rukia nagyon hamar utazóképes lesz, mert a vegyesbolt dolgozóit ismerve feltett szándékuk halálra dolgoztatni.

Amilyen nehezen aludt el a Kuchiki lány az éjjel, olyan hamar pattant is ki a szeme hajnalok hajnalán. Természetesen semmilyen problémát nem találtak nála, így engedélyezték a másnapi átadást.

Kikászálódott a takaró alól és jó alaposan kinyújtózkodott, hogy életet leheljen elgémberedett tagjaiba.

„Csak arra gondolj, hogy az a répafejű idióta hamarosan újra oszthatja az észt." – hallotta meg Renji hangját a fejében. Elmosolyodott a gondolatra, majd az ajtóhoz sietett és kilépett rajta. Bár korán reggel volt, de talán talál valakit a házban.

A társalgóhoz sietett az első emeleten. Az ajtók két szárnya el volt húzva, ebből arra következtetett, hogy tartózkodik odabent valaki. Lassított a léptein, majd befordult a folyosóról a helyiségbe.

Urahara neki háttal ült a kis asztalka előtt és teát szürcsölgetett. Yoruichi nem messze tőle terpeszkedett egy párnán, macska alakban.

- Á, Kuchiki-san. Micsoda korán kelő vagy – jegyezte meg a férfi vidám hangsúllyal, és csak ezután fordult felé. – Foglalj helyet – intett az asztal felé. – Teát?

- Igen – bólintott a lány, majd elindult az asztalhoz, és letelepedett egy párnára. – Köszönöm.

Urahara udvariasan az asztal közepén lévő tálcához nyúlt, majd a rajta lévő négy bögre egyikébe töltött a gőzölgő italból. Felülről fogta meg a bögrét, hogy ne forrázza le magát, majd odanyújtotta Rukia felé. A lány a fülénél fogva elvette, majd kis fújogatás után belekortyolt.

- Urahara-san… - kezdte a lány halkan.

- Igen? – kérdezte a férfi, majd a legyezője hiányában arcát – és sejtelmes mosolyát - a bögréje mögé rejtette.

- Mikor tudjuk elkezdeni az átadást?

- Kicsit még várhatunk. Megisszuk a teánkat, Tessai mindjárt felszolgálja a reggelit, majd akár neki is foghatunk.

- Rendben – bólintott a lány apró mosollyal. Sietve kortyolt még párat a teából.

Izgatott volt. Nem ideges. Korábban aggódott, de már teljesen lenyugodott. Emlékezett rá, amikor először találkozott Kurosaki Ichigóval - emlékezetes volt, az biztos. Már egyszer átélte ezt a dolgot, tudja, mire számíthat.

Tessai megjelenése terelte el a gondolatait. Az izmos férfi lerakta az új kanna teát és a pirítósszeleteket. Mellette Ururu lépkedett egy mélytányérral a kezében, majd letérdelt a macskanő elé, és lerakta a tálat. Rukia ekkor látta meg, hogy egy szép adag tej lötyögött benne.

- Köszi, Ururu-chan – bólintott a macska. Rukia annyira meglepődött a mély hangon, hogy nyomban előrefordította a testét, hogy leplezze zavarát. Még nem hallotta ezt a hangot, ráadásul legvadabb álmaiban sem hitte volna, hogy ilyen mély, méghozzá férfi hangja lenne ebben az alakban. Persze Urahara jót somolygott rajta a kalapja alatt.

- Urahara-san, Renji még alszik?

- Sokáig tartott neki a tegnap – válaszolta a férfi helyett Jinta, miközben szemeiben élénk fény csillant.

Rukia nem tudta, mire merjen gondolni, de azzal tisztában volt, hogy az Urahara Vegyesbolt tulajdonosa és dolgozói előszeretettel elégítik ki szadista hajlamaikat a hadnagyon, házimunka fejében. Csak megrázta a fejét. Úgy gondolta, még biztosan alszik.

- Készen állsz, Rukia-chan?

A Kuchiki lány értetlenül kapta fel a fejét a kérdésre, majd zavartan nevetett fel. Lassan leesett neki, miről is van szó.

– Persze.

Mély lélegzetekkel próbálta elnyomni az izgalmát. Érdeklődve szemlélődött a föld alatti edzőhelyiségben. Urahara azt mesélte neki, hogy Ichigo azon a helyen lett újra halálisten, minden megpróbáltatás ellenére. Csakis az Ő, Rukia kedvéért.

Ott kezdődött élete egyik legzűrösebb időszaka.

- Kuchiki-san, ha készen állsz, akkor elkezdhetjük. – Urahara hangjára kapta fel a fejét.

- Rendben – bólintott azonnal.

- Csak nyugi, kislány! – Yoruichi mellette állt és valami fémszerkezet tartozékát állítgatta. Háta mögött egy nála jóval magasabb fém téglatest helyezkedett el, amiből karok nyúltak ki, hogy felfogják az eltárolandó lélekenergiát. Pár vezeték egy különös gépezethez vezetett, ami az Urahara által felállított asztalon foglalt helyet. A vezetékek egyike a monitorra küldte az adatokat. A monitoron csak különböző színű vonalak voltak láthatóak, amint békésen hullámzottak a fekete háttérben.

- Bocsánat – mosolyodott el a lány.

Újabb sóhaj hagyta el az ajkait, majd koncentrálni kezdett. Valahogyan elegendő mennyiségű lélekenergiát kellett kipréselnie magából, ami azért annyira nem könnyű feladat. Az embernek természetes, ha éppen harchelyzetben van, de Rukia testét abban a pillanatban értelemszerűen nem vetette szét az adrenalin, jelezvén harci kedvét. Kiengedett lélekölőkard nélkül pedig csak fokozódott a feladat nehézsége.

Érezte, ahogy a teste bizseregni kezd az energiái működésbe lépése miatt.

Lehunyta szemeit, hogy kevesebb dologra kelljen odafigyelnie.

„- Nem harcolsz. Akkor hát hová tűnik az erőd?" – Még a belső hang sem állíthatta meg a koncentrálásban. Ugyanabban a nyugodt állapotban válaszolt Sode no Shirayukinak.

„- Adok belőle egy kicsit valakinek."

„- Egy kicsit? Úgy akarsz járni, mint a múltkor?" – A női hang türelmetlennek tűnt.

„- Az már nagyon régen volt. Talán két éve is már."

A nő nem válaszolt, de Rukiát zavarta a beszélgetésükben beállt csend.

„- Ne légy rám mérges. Jó okkal teszem, amit teszek. Tudom, mit csinálok!"

„- Remélem, hogy nem bánod meg."

„- Nem fogom. Köszönöm."

Rukia alig bírta visszatartani a mosolyát. Végül csak sikerült neki.

- Rukia-chan... – Yoruichi hangjára nyitotta ki a szemeit, és oldalra pillantott a nőre. Pár pillanatig látása homályossá vált, majd elmúlt a hatás. Végtagjai hirtelen nagyon nehéznek tűntek, testét fáradtság nyomta. Erről a hatásról beszélt neki Renji.

- Igen?

- Urahara hamarosan kikapcsolja a gépet, de előtte egy nagy rántást fogsz érezni. Készülj fel rá, rendben?

A lány bólintott, majd újra lehunyta a szemeit. Nagyon álmosnak érezte magát, pedig mielőtt lementek a föld alatti edzőterembe, nagyon fitt volt.

Hirtelen tényleg valami különös lökést érzett a testében, majd a lábai összerogytak. Tudta, érezte az okát. Még több lélekenergiát vontak ki a testéből, majd a gép alig hallható búgása elhalt. Kicsit megtántorodott az érzéstől, de talpon tudott maradni.

Yoruichi mellette termett és a vállaihoz nyúlt, hogy megtartsa, ha szükséges.

- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte némileg aggódva.

- Megvagyok – bólintott Rukia. – Az normális, ha úgy érzem magam, mintha állva át tudnék aludni három teljes napot?

- Igen – nevette el magát a nő. – Ha felértünk, akár vissza is aludhatsz.

Különös puffanás hallatszott a lejárat felől, majd valami nagy port kavart fel. A porfelhőből egy fekete-vörös színekben játszó árnyék suhant ki, majd termett a halálistenek előtt.

- Elkéstem? – lihegte Renji, fürkésző tekintetét Yoruichiéba fúrva.

- El – mosolygott fejcsóválva a nő.

Renji fájdalmasan elfintorodott, és jobb kézfejével végigdörzsölt az arcán, majd hadnagytársához fordult.

- Bocsi, sajnálom! Elaludtam.

- Köszönöm az aggodalmad, de asszem boldogultam nélküled is – vigyorgott rá Rukia, majd vontatott léptekkel ugyan, de elsétált a férfi mellett.

- Pimasz nőszemély… - morgott utána, mire Yoruichi fülön csapta.

- Inkább menj utána és segíts neki, te ostoba! Ilyen állapotban nehezen közlekedik, ezt te is tudod.

A hatodik osztag hadnagya sietve sarkon fordult, majd Rukia után rohant. Mikor beérte őt, a karjaiba kapta a lányt, majd egy villámlépéssel felsietett a lépcsőn a földszintre és ott engedte el.

- Te meg mit csinálsz? – csattant rá a Rukia, amint szilárd talajt érzett a lábai alatt. – Egyedül is tudok járni! – morgolódott tovább, majd megindult az ajtó felé, hogy visszatérjen a szobájába.

- Segíteni akartam – szólt utána Renji, majd utána sietett. – Tapasztalatból tettem. Én visszautasítottam a segítséget és ilyen lomha állapotban mentem vissza a szobámba. Még fel sem értem az emeletre, már összeestem az álmosságtól és lefejeltem a falat.

Rukia értetlenül torpant meg és fordult hátra félig, hogy ellenőrizhesse, Renji csak viccelt-e, vagy komolyan beszélt. Amaz bizonygatóan a homloka közepére bökte a jobb mutató ujját.

– Púp nőtt a homlokomra.

Rukia nyomban elvigyorodott, majd amikor el is képzelte, ahogy Renjit legyőzi egy egyszerű fal, ki is tört belőle a röhögés. Össze is görnyedt, annyira megerőltető volt számára ez a cselekvés. Görcs állt a hasába is.

- Ne nevess már, ez veled is előfordulhatna! – torkollta le a vörös. – Ezért akarok segíteni.

Rukia szép lassan kiegyenesedett, de még mindig törölgetnie kellett a könnyeit, miközben kacarászott.

- Sajnálom, csak… olyan fáradtnak érzem magam. Úgy érzem, nevetnem kell.

Renjire pillantott, de tekintete egyre jobban elhomályosult. A könnyek is elmosták a látását, de a fáradtság szinte fátylat emelt a szemeire. Érezte, ahogy megremegnek a lábai.

- Álmos vagyok – suttogta, miközben a kezeit Renji felé nyújtotta.

A férfi nyomban a lány után kapott, és sikerült elérnie, mielőtt összeesett volna. Kicsit szerencsétlenül ragadta meg, de legalább biztonságban a karjaiba emelte. Rukia édesdeden mosolygott, sőt, mintha halkan nevetgélt volna továbbra is Renji esetén.

- Marha vicces – motyogta, de azért ő maga is elmosolyodott.

Visszaügyeskedte a lányt a vendégszobába, és büszke volt magára, amiért olyan óvatos mozdulatokkal tudott dolgozni, hogy Rukia még csak meg sem rezzent, sőt, arra sem reagált, amikor lefektette, majd a takarót is a testére húzta.

Renji halk léptekkel hagyta el a helyiséget és a lehető legcsikorgásmentesebben húzta be az ajtót.

Egy pillanatra elmélázott a gondolaton, hogy Rukia volt az utolsó. Az a féleszű hamarosan visszakapja a képességét és újra betoppan majd az életükbe. Nehezen ismerte be, de megszokta Ichigo jelenlétét, holott a fiú nem is olyan sokáig „élvezhette" a halálisteni létet.

- Kerüljük a munkát, ingyenélő? – A gunyoros hangra összehúzta a szemeit, majd fintorogva fordult el. Jinta önelégült vigyorral tartott felé egy vízzel teli vödröt, benne egy szivaccsal és pár ronggyal. – Az előszobapadló csak rád vár.

- Még egy szó, és az öklömmel rendezem át az arcodat előnytelenebb formába! – Renji mosolyában, ahogy a fiúra nézett, volt valami rejtett erőszak, amit mintha Jinta is megneszelt volna, így visszafogta magát.

Egy percre.

A kamasz újabb beszólása nyomán mindkét fél eszeveszett rohanásba kezdett. Az üldöztetés a tetőfokára akkor hágott, amikor elérték a lépcsőfordulót. Jinta hátrahajította a vizesvödröt, aminek tartalmából még úgy is került egy adag Renji ruhájára, hogy jó reflexekkel megpróbálta kikerülni.

Amint leértek a lépcsőről, két erős kar fonódott mindkettejük nyakára. Tessai fogta satuba a fejüket, majdnem kiszorítva belőlük minden levegőt. A férfi szociopata tekintete még a szemüvegén keresztül is tökéletesen látszott. Renji még sosem akarta ennyire, hogy Ichigo Tárolója teljesen elkészüljön, és többet ne kelljen szembekerülnie az Urahara bolt tulajdonosaival.

„Ezek egyszer a sírba visznek" – gondolta az önsajnálatba burkolózott halálisten.


	10. Sötétlila

10. fejezet: Sötétlila

Ichigo fáradtan, izzadva hasalt el a virtuális padlózaton.

- Ennyi… kész… - lihegte mogorván, miközben fél szemét a pixeles szerkezetű széken trónoló férfin nyugtatta. – Elég volt.

- Nyafogsz, mint egy kislány – rivallt rá a férfi. – Ez semmi nem volt. Még bemelegítésnek is kevés. Tovább!

- Ne szórakozz velem, Ginjou! – mordult fel a fiú, majd sebtében ülőhelyzetbe tornászta magát. Idegesen intett a férfira, majd homlokához nyúlt, hogy letörölje az idegesítően csiklandozó izzadtságcseppjeit. – Már megcsináltam ezer felülést. Ezret! – hangsúlyozta ki a szót, amit Ginjou igencsak flegmán vett. – Ez neked hol kevés?

- Csinálhattál akármennyit, ha még mindig nudli vagy. Tovább, ha mondom!

Ichigo bosszankodva adta meg magát, majd újra kifeküdt a talajon én feljebb húzta a lábait. Tenyereit tarkójára tapasztotta, készen rá, hogy folytatja, de előtte még be akarta fejezni a mondandóját az edzőjének.

- Mire jó ez? – kérdezte szusszantva egyet. – Értem én, hogy erősítek vele, de ezen felül? Mire ez a maratoni szám minden feladatra?

- Erőlét, Ichigo. – kezdte a férfi, majd beleharapott a videojáték-asztalon heverő – valóságos – anpanba. – Ki kell fáradnod és felemésztened minden energiádat, ha fel akarod ébreszteni a halálisten-erődet. De most ne húzd az időt, te mihaszna, hanem dolgozz.

Ichigo csak morgott az újabb utasításra, majd folytatta. Izmai kezdtek elfáradni, de még nem mondták fel a szolgálatot. Emberfeletti állóképességre tett szert, amikor az Aizen elleni végső csatára készült fel, és ezt az erőt azóta sem veszítette el, holott már nem volt halálisten.

Mikor végre teljesítette azt a követelményt, amit Ginjou elvárt tőle, végre abbahagyhatta az önsanyargatást. Fáradtan feltápászkodott, tudomást sem véve teste erőteljes remegéséről.

A virtuális teremben még egy asztal elhelyezkedett, ahol éppen emberbarátja múlatta az időt. Orihime valamilyen könyvet lapozgatott, amikor Ichigo odalépett mellé, majd a három üres szék közül letelepedett az egyikre. Jobb kezével megtámasztotta az állát, baljával pedig a kancsóért nyúlt, hogy vizet tölthessen magának.

- Kurosaki-kun – köszöntötte vidáman Orihime. – Nagyon keményen dolgozol. Elképesztő!

Ichigo csak megvonta a vállát, majd kortyolt párat. Nagyon jól esett neki a hideg ital.

- Valamit valamiért.

- Én akkor is csodállak érte.

- Ti is ezt csináltátok az alatt a tizenhét hónap alatt, nem?

- Nos… - Orihime szégyenlősen lerakta a kötetet és összefonta az ujjait. Tekintetét az asztalra vitte a fiúról. – Ennyire nem, mint te, de minden tőlünk telhetőt megtettünk.

- Ez a lényeg – mosolyodott el a srác.

- Kurosaki!

Riruka lépett be a játékba, kezében egy dobozt szorongatva. Ichigóék asztalához sietett, mialatt haja két copfja csak úgy lobogott utána.

- Hoztam ebédet – nyújtotta a fiúnak a fehér, ételes dobozt, majd levágta magát az Ichigo és Orihime között üresen maradt székre.

- Ne egyél túl sokat, Ichigo! – kiáltott oda neki Ginjou. – Ha végeztél edzünk is tovább, nehogy kipasszírozd magadból, vagy fel is takarítod!

- Jó – legyintett a fiú, majd kinyitotta a dobozt. Pár darab onigirit talált ott és egy kis sült csirkét. Hirtelen farkas éhesnek érezte magát, ezért elkezdte falni az egész adagot. Minden falattal egyre jobban üresnek érezte a gyomrát, ezért mire feleszmélt, már majdnem nekiállt az üres dobozkának is.

Riruka leplezetlen döbbenettel nézett a fullbringerre, majd kikapta a kezéből a tartót.

- Ilyen keveset hoztam?

- Nem, nem. Elég volt, köszönöm – mosolygott rá Ichigo, mire a lány csak elpirulva odamorgott neki egy „szívesent".

- Ichigo, elég volt a traccspartiból, dologra!

- Jövök – mordult fel a narancshajú és visszaoldalgott edzőjéhez. Ginjou arcán gonosz mosoly suhant át. Ichigo már előre félt, mi vár még rá aznap.

Este, mikor végre lepihenhetett, visszavonult a Yukio által kreált ágyba. Közel sem volt olyan kényelmes, mint egy igazi darab, de tudta, hogy nem kell olyan sokat a játékban lennie. Egyelőre be kell érnie ennyivel.

Sóhajtva átfordult a jobb oldalára, majd azonnal fájdalmasan felnyögött, mert valami az oldalába vágott.

- Mi a franc…?

Egy kis kutatás után a halálisten jelvényét húzta elő a takaró alól. Először csak félre akarta tenni, de aztán azon kapta magát, hogy már jó ideje szorongatja a jelvényt és csak bámulja. Érezte, ahogy a Fullbringer erő áramlik benne és egy kis koncentrálással már csinos kis nyalábokat hozott elő belőle. A sötét energianyúlványoknak is volt némi fénye, ami kicsit barátságosabbá tette a kietlen virtuális valóságot.

„Ez az én erőm." – gondolta Ichigo. De tudta, hogy ez nem elég. Többet és többet akart, ám ő mindezt azért, hogy többé ne legyen tehetetlen és meg tudja védeni a családját és a barátait.

Aprót suhintott a fadarabbal, mire a vibráló fény felerősödött egy pillanatra.

Fekete.

Újra suhintott, ezúttal az előző fényt kettészelve merőlegesen.

Sötét.

Egy harmadik suhintással átszúrta a vibráló X jel közepét, szétoszlatva a lélekenergiát.

Sötétlila?

Azt hitte káprázik a szeme. Az ő lélekenergiája Fullbring formában fekete és esetleg vörös. De a sötétben, mintha lila lett volna, vörös helyett. Pont, mint az Ő szeme.


	11. Közel a vihar vége

11. fejezet: Közel a vihar vége

Hatalmas volt a felfordulás.

Az Orvosi osztag tagjai rohangáltak fel és alá, hogy felkészüljenek a közelgő eseményekre. Őket a szemüveges Harmadik tisztjük igazgatta fontoskodóan. Három kapitány vágott át zavarodott tömegükön, kíséretükkel egyetemben.

Rukia izgatottan figyelt fel az ismerős arcokra. Csak rájuk várt. Nem akart elindulni, amíg nem búcsúzott el tőlük.

Kuchiki Byakuya, ahogy az lenni szokott, nem mutatott érzelmeket vagy aggodalmat, holott egy kemény harc elébe néztek. Mellette Renji sétált, szöges ellentéteként a kapitányának. Rukiát meglátván elmosolyodott és odaintett neki. Némi izgatottság volt rajta látható. Zaraki Kenpachi arcán ördögi vigyor futott át. Rukia sosem tudott megbarátkozni a kapitány kiállásával. Ijesztő méretű energia lengte körül. Hű kísérői, Ikkaku és Yumichika nagyzolva beszéltek az új küldetésük tárgyáról, valamint Yachiru Kenpachi vállán terpeszkedett és durcásan ütlegelte kedvenc kapitányát, mondván őt miért nem viszi magával. Hitsugaya kapitány – akinek kicsi személye szinte észrevétlennek tűnt a nagy, széles vállú férfiak gyűrűjében - szintén elég nyugodtan festett.

- Jó napot kívánok – köszöntötte őket a lány illedelmesen, amikor odaértek hozzá a Senkai kapu elé.

- Nem kellett volna már elindulnod? – rázta meg a fejét rosszallóan Renji.

- De… igen… - bólintott és idegesen túrt bele rövid hajába. Kezei hiányolták régi hosszúságát, mivel nem volt mivel játszania idegességében. – Csak gondoltam még… elbúcsúzom.

- Fölösleges, Rukia – szólt kimérten Byakuya. – Amint ott végeztünk, jövünk is vissza. Annyi időt azért nem fog elvenni.

- Nem, persze – helyeselt a lány.

Mögötte kisebb robajjal feltárult a kapu, majd fényár sütötte hátát. Hátrapillantott válla fölött. Egy pokollepke ott repdesett körülötte – ideje volt indulnia.

- Rukia. – Byakuya hangjára felkapta a fejét. – Kurosaki már vár.

Nyelt egyet, majd mosolyogva bólintott.

- Indulok – köszönt el immáron nyugodtabban és a pillangóval az oldalán, berohant a sötétségbe.

„Amint ott végeztünk, jövünk is vissza. Annyi időt azért nem fog elvenni." – visszhangzottak elméjében Byakuya szavai.

17 hónap után ilyen gyorsan vége lenne mindennek? Ennyi? – Nem akarta elhinni.

De nem is ez a lényeg – bíztatta magát. – Ichigo visszakapja az erejét és újra Halálistenné válik. Újra találkozhatnak.

Sötétséghez hozzászokott szemét szinte elvakította a fény, amikor kilépett Karakura utcáira. A Nap már nem is látszott az épületek tengerétől, beesteledett. Érzékeit megpróbálta kiterjeszteni, hátha észreveheti őt. Hitsugaya kapitány azt mondta, hogy Ginjou Kuugo valamiféle új erőt, Fullbring hatalmat adott a fiúnak. Annak köze lehet a lélekenergiához és, ha igen, éreznie kell őt.

Nagyon figyelt minden kis részecskére. Elsőnek persze az Urahara bolt dolgozóit észlelte, hiszen ott ált az üzlet előtt. Kurosaki Isshin is odabent volt.

A város túloldaláról érzett valamit. Nem tudta volna megmagyarázni, mi az, de az érzések, amelyek belőle áradtak, biztosan Ichigóhoz tartoztak. Olyan gyengének érezte, mintha a fiú ott sem lenne. Mintha el lenne zárva egy betonkonténerben, amit kilencvenes szintű kidou védelmezett, de mégis tudta, hogy ott van. Fogalma sem volt, mennyire közel járt az igazsághoz.

- Valami baj van… - motyogta magának Rukia, majd besietett a boltba. – De most visszakapod az erődet… Ichigo. Csak még egy kicsit várj!

Idegesen követte a férfiak lélekenergiáját egészen az üzlet központjáig, a nappali helyiségbe. Szíve olyan erősen dobogott, hogy úgy érezte, egy ütős zenekar püföli a mellkasát.

Ott volt. A Tároló ott volt az asztalon. Minden kapitány és hadnagy összegyűjtött energiája holmi kis henger alakú dobozkába volt bezárva. Ez a töménytelen mennyiség úgy izzott, mint egy kicsi Nap - teljesen bevilágította a szobát.

- Szép estét, Kuchiki-san! – hallotta meg Urahara derűs hangját.

Urahara és Kurosaki Isshin fáradt mosollyal fogadták a lányt. Minden bizalmukat rá helyezték, de ahelyett, hogy ettől még idegesebb lett volna, nyugalom ereszkedett rá. Mélyet sóhajtott, majd közelebb lépett az asztalkához.

- Mi folyik odakint? – bökött a mutatóujjával az ablak felé, ahonnan még mindig érezte a rengeteg lélekenergiát.

- Semmi olyan, amit ez – tette a kezét a Tárolóra Urahara. - ne változtatna meg. Neked csak ezzel kell törődnöd.

- Rendben – bólintott a lány és még közelebb lépett. Szinte érezte, hogy a rengeteg energia simogatja az arcát. Itt-ott felismerte egy-egy Halálisten lélekenergiájának maradványait, de a többség vadul kavargott.

Urahara halkan varázsigét mormolt, amitől a Tároló megremegett. Másodszorra egy széles repedés futott át az oldalán. Harmadszorra a repedés szerteágazott és kevés fehér gőzt engedett ki magából. Nem volt illata, de a töménysége fullasztóan hatott Rukia számára. Negyedszerre úgy tűnt, mintha nyomban fel akarna robbanni.

- Rendben – sóhajtotta fáradtan a kalapos. – Ez az utolsó. – Kurosakihoz fordult és komoran megkérdezte. – Teljesen biztos vagy ebben, Isshin?

- Idegesítő vagy – morogta a férfi. – Hányszor akarod még megkérdezni?

- Ez az esemény gyökeresen megváltoztatja majd a fiad életét. Persze, hogy ismételem magam.

- Igen – mosolyodott el keserűen a férfi. – Pont ezért kértem, hogy kérdezd meg újra.

- Ez csak természetes – mosolyodott el a kalapos kedvesen.

Rukia érezte rajtuk, hogy mennyire feszültek. Több hónapnyi munkájuk gyümölcsét ma learatják, vagy az ellenség szerzi meg. Féltették Ichigót. Hát persze, hogy féltették.

- Nos, akkor – fordult Urahara Rukia felé. – Itt a vége. Fejezzük be az ügyeket, rendben?

- Rendben – bólintott Rukia mosolyogva és szépen lassan a Tárolóhoz közeledett. Magában csak ámult, mennyire fényes. Nem látszott a tartalma sem az erős sugárzástól.

Urahara a hengerre tette kezét, majd kérdő pillantást vetett két társára.

- Már csak a végső lökés hiányzik. Törjük fel! – Rukiához fordult és bíztatóan rámosolygott. – Egyszer már kibírta a lélekenergiádat. Könnyű lesz kezelned.

- Tudom.

Izgatottságában alig bírt magával. Amikor a kalapos elmormolta az utolsó szót, a repedés felizzott, a henger pedig szinte szétmállott a tömérdek erőtől. A lány arcát megcsapta az erő, de nem törődött vele. Az asztalhoz lépett és megcsodálta a henger tartalmát, amely nyugodtan, lomhán lebegett az asztallap fölött.

- Kérlek – intett Urahara a fegyver felé. – Tiéd a megtiszteltetés.

Szíve újra heves ritmusba kezdett. Finom ujjai gyengéden a fehér markolatra fonódtak. Lágy volt a tapintása, mint a legfinomabb selyemé.

- Úgy alakítottam ki, hogy minél könnyebb legyen a dolgod. Minden úgy fog történni, ahogy legutóbb – magyarázta Urahara, de Rukia szinte oda sem figyelt. Csak ámulva vette kezeibe a fehéren izzó katanát. Könnyű volt, mégis iszonyatosan sok energia keringett benne, amely csak arra várt, hogy kitörhessen. – Bár Ichigo most nem fog látni, ameddig át nem döföd a mellkasát, ne zavarodj meg.

- Elképesztő – búgta a lány gyanakodva, majd próbaszúrásokat végzett a levegőben. – Nagyon könnyű. Mintha nem is lenne benne az a rengeteg lélekenergia a kapitányoktól és hadnagyoktól.

- Biztosíthatlak, hogy ott van – nevetett a kalapos, majd a sarokból fölvett egy szürkés színű, összehajtogatott leplet és a karjára terítette. – Most kérlek benneteket, menjünk a társalgóba. Tessai finom teát készített, hogy amíg várakozunk, addig is eltölthessük az időt.

- Tessék? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Rukia. – Nem indulunk azonnal? Hiszen…

- Még nem lehet – vetette közbe Kurosaki Isshin szenvtelenül, majd elhaladva a lány mellett, kiment a szobából, végig a folyosón.

Rukia kérdő pillantására Urahara csak elmosolyodott, aztán a legyezője mögé rejtette arcát.

- Tudod, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun jelenleg nincs elérhető állapotban. Nem tudjuk biztosan, merre is tartózkodik. Ha felbukkan, akkor azonnal elindulhatunk a keresésére, de jelenleg jobbat tesszük, ha megbúvunk idebent. Itt a lélekenergiánkat sem érezhetik, mert Tessai levédte nekünk a helyet.

- De Urahara-san, hogy érti, hogy elérhető állapotban? Hol van most?

- Ezt egy csésze, gőzölgő tea mellett beszéljük meg, rendben? – Bíztatóan a lány vállára tette a kezét, majd elkezdte kivezetni a szobából. – Mondd csak, Kuchiki-san, szereted a gyümölcsös teákat?

- Nos, nem tudom. Nem ittam még sokat. – A lány nagyon furcsán érezte magát, hogy a beszélgetés ennyire hétköznapi témákra terelődött. Lelkében még mindig harc dúlt, legszívesebben kirohant volna a világból izgalmában – most mégis éppen teázni készült. Egyszerűen összeférhetetlennek tűnt.

- Akkor épp itt az ideje! Tudod, az emberi világ tele van velük! Nagyon sokan szeretik, főleg a gyerekek. Szereted az Epret, Kuchiki-san? – Perverz tekintetét megint csak legyezője takarta el, míg a lány tanácstalanul, lehorgasztott fejjel menetelt mellette.

Alig egy óra elteltével a felszínes társalgásuk megszakadt. Mindnyájukon átfutott az érzés. Kissé más kaliberű erő, mint amire emlékeztek, de biztosak voltak benne, hogy ez Ichigo. Az érzései, a kétségbeesése megerősítette őket ebben.

- Ez ő! – mondta ki a nyilvánvalót Rukia és azonnal felpattant.

Urahara komótosan tekintett fel rá és Kurosaki Isshin sem mozdult.

- Ichigo megmutatkozott – sürgette őket tovább értetlenül. – Siet…

- Nyugalom, Kuchiki-san – mosolygott rá Urahara, bár cseppet sem volt boldog. – A fő az időzítés. Nem siethetünk el semmit.

- De hát… - Nem értett semmit. Mikor, ha nem most?

- Még nem áll készen rá – vette át a szót az apja. – Most olyan események zajlanak, amit nem szakíthatunk félbe. Neki kell megoldania a saját erejéből.

- Miért? – hajtotta le a fejét Rukia. – Mi történik most?

- Hallottál már a Fullbringerekről, Kuchiki-san?

- Nos… én… igen.

- Tudod, milyen erőt birtokolnak a megmaradtak? – Mivel a lány nem felelt, Isshin folytatta. – Változatos képességeik vannak. Változatosabbak, mint a halálisteneknek, vagy lidérceknek. A képességeik akár beláthatatlan következményeket is okozhatnak. Na, azt nem mondom, hogy olyan piszok erősek lennének, sőt! De Ichigo jelenleg nem birtokolja a régi erőit, így kínokon megy át, míg megtapasztalja a sokszínűségüket.

- Például egy Tsukishima nevű férfi. Egy apró vágás a testedbe és máris a múltadba férkőzik.

- Félelmetes képesség – jegyezte meg a lány.

- Az. És nagyon bosszantó. Az áldozat nincs tisztában a változással, ellenben a hozzátartozói igen. Érted, mire gondolok, Kuchiki-san?

Rukia kezdte kapizsgálni a dolgot. Nem csak a különös képességet, hanem a hatásait is. „Hozzátartozók? Tsukishima elkapta volna…"

Nemsokára végül elindulhattak. Urahara és Isshin gondosan elrejtették a lélekenergiájukat és a tudós munkájának köszönhetően, a Tároló erejét is csak maga Rukia volt képes érezni, aki közvetlenül érintkezett vele.

Rukia szinte csak végigrohanta volna az egész utat, de a férfiak nem engedték meg neki.

Érezte, ahogy Ichigo kétségbeesésével az ereje is egyre nő. Különös egy erő volt, de biztos volt a halálosságában. Harc bontakozott ki a távolban, aminek a fiú is részesévé vált, még nagyobb aggodalomba kergetve a lányt. Rengeteg ellenfél keveredett ott és az érzései alapján mindegyik Ichigo ellen fordult.

- Egyre több ott az ember – motyogta magában a lány. – Húsvér emberek is bírnak akkora hatalommal?

- Igen – helyeselt Urahara. – De ne félj, nem olyan erősek. Ráadásul Kuchiki kapitány már elindulhatott.

- I… Igen… - sóhajtotta. Ujjai megszorították a Tároló markolatát, majd arca elé emelte az eszközt. Szinte pulzálni kezdett benne az erő a rengeteg lélekenergia közelsége miatt. – Urahara-san… Kurosaki-san… Sajnálom az idegesítő viselkedésem… de ezúttal nem siethetnénk mégis?

Urahara lassú mozdulatokkal fordult a lány felé, majd komor arcát levetve mosolygott rá.

- Hát nem érzed, Kuchiki-san?

- Tessék?

- Már itt is vagyunk.

„Hogyan?" Rukia felkapta a fejét és hirtelen konstatálta, hogy a fények valóban erősebbek, a pedig kiáltások hangosabbak.

- De hát…

- Ugyan, ne aggódj. Ez teljesen normális. A Tároló ereje hatott rád és nem érzed mások energiáját miatta. Isshin, a köpenyt! – kérte a férfit, mire ő előrántotta a szürke leplet és magukra dobta. – Nem lenne jó, ha idő előtt észrevennének minket, igaz? – mosolygott újra a lányra, majd testük eltűnt. Láthatatlanná váltak.

- Urahara-san… - hüledezett a lány.

- Kuchiki-san. Tudod a dolgod.

Csak bólintott és sietve a csatatér felé rohant.

Mindenfelé a fák letöredezett ágaival és romokkal találkozott. Az erdő közepén álló épület felé közeledve egyre sűrűbbnek találta az ott gomolygó erőt, valamint az ellenséges emberek számát. Hamar felugrott egy magasabb fára, hogy szemügyre vehesse az épület tetején folyó harcot.

- Ichigo – suttogta, amikor meglátta a narancssárga hajkoronát.

Pillanatnyi nyugalma és öröme azonnal elszállt, amikor észlelte a fiú furcsa kinézetét. Fekete ruháját fehér díszrészek szegélyezték, valamint egy kardra is szert tett. Különösen festett. Idősebb lett. Magasabbnak, erősebbnek és izmosabbnak tűnt. Még egy halvány barkót is növesztett.

Hirtelen jelent meg a színen Ishida. Quincy íját maga elé tartotta és Ichigo felé lőtt vele egy harsány kiáltással.

- Mi? Miért?! – Rukiának nagy erőt kellett vennie magán, hogy ne rohanjon ki azonnal. Vicsorogva szorította a fehér kardot

Ichigo mögött állt egy férfi, aki hárította a támadást. „Ginjou Kuugo!" – ismerte fel Rukia. Látott róla aktákat Kurotsuchi kapitány laborjából, jól tudta, kivel áll szemben. „Az első helyettes halálisten".

Ginjou azzal a lendülettel meglendítette súlyos kardját és Ichigóra sújtott vele, míg egy másik férfi, Tsukishima Ishidán ejtett egy vágást.

- Ne! – kiáltotta fojtottan a lány. A Tároló újult erővel kezdett el pulzálni. Úgy érezte, nyomban kitör a hatalmas ereje. – Állj fel, Ichigo – motyogta maga elé. Kicsit feljebb mászott a fa ágain, így még jobban látott. Látta a quincyt elterülni a földön és Ichigót térdre zuhanni. Ginjou csak vad nevetéssel nyugtázta a sikerét, amitől Rukia mérhetetlen ellenérzései csak felé irányultak.

A férfi újra felemelte a vaskos kardot és a fiúra mutatott vele, majd pár másodperc múlva a mellkasába döfte. Ichigo testéből fehér fénynyalábok emelkedtek ki, a Fullbring által keletkezett ruhája pedig szertefoszlott és a férfi kardjába szállt. Ichigo elveszítette a Fullbringerejét is.

- Neeee! – ordította, miközben elgyengültségében a földre kellett tenyerelnie.

- Ne sírj – morogta Rukia. Kezei remegni kezdtek és egyre jobban elérkezett az a pillanat, amikor fel kell használni a Tárolót. Öthónapnyi munka végre érdemet fog nyerni. – Ne légy gyenge!

- Ginjou, add vissza az erőmet! – ordított fel a fiú, de a szólított még csak egy pillantásra sem méltatta. Társával együtt elfordult tőle készen arra, hogy elhagyják a terepet.

Rukia lábai elemelkedtek a fa gyönge ágairól és a tető felé vetette magát. „Tizenhét hónap volt… Tizenhét!"

- Ginjou! – üvöltött fel újra a fiú.

Rukia lábai talajt értek majd hatalmas lendülettel Ichigo mellkasának közelébe szúrta az energiakardot – pont, ahogy annak idején.

„Megtettem" – gondolta idegesen. „Ichigo! Újra erőt adtam neked!"

Mellette újabb csoszogást hallott, ugyanis Urahara és Isshin is megérkeztek végre. A leplet eldobták magukról, felfedve kilétüket. A narancshajú vörös szemekkel fordult feléjük.

„Nem lát engem?"

- Apa? Urahara-san? …Szóval ez történt… Téged is…

- Idióta! – vágott közbe Isshin. – Nem én szúrtalak át. Már látnod kellene, ki fogja azt a kardot!

Végre hátrapillantott. Üres tekintete helyét lassan az őszinte megdöbbenés vette át, miközben Halálisten erejét visszakapva, újra képes volt látni a lányt.

- Rukia!

Önkénytelenül is büszke mosoly terült el az arcán.

„Rendben… Ideje átadni azt az erőt." A Tároló élesen felizzott, burka pedig felrepedt. Minden erő, amit a Tizenhárom Védelmi Osztag kapitányai és hadnagyai beléültettek, minden lélekenergia egyként vándorolt a fiú testébe, felébresztve azt a végtelenül kevés mennyiséget, amit a fiú saját erejéből maradt meg, miután azt feláldozta Aizen legyőzéséért.

Az erő végtelenül gyorsan kezdett el kavarogni hangos robajjal, amiért Rukiának erősen kellett a talpát a talajon tartania. Majdnem elrepült.„Mennyi hatalom!"

A füst kezdett felszállni, így végre újra kinyithatta a szemét. Ichigo a fekete halálisten egyenruháját viselte. A ruhán és a szokásosan hatalmas kardján is látszott a változás, mivel a Fullbring erő maradéka nyomot hagyott rajtuk.

A srác szemügyre vette magát, majd hitetlen sóhajjal fordult a lány felé.

- Rukia?

- Igen… Rég találkoztunk utoljára, Ichigo.

„Végre" – gondolta Rukia boldogan. – „Végre, végre!" Visszakapta egy társát.

Borzasztó érzés volt az egész időszak. Ichigo bár élt, nem láthatta őt. Akkor meg minek ment volna oda. Integethetett volna neki, beszélhetett volna hozzá, akár még belé is rúghatott volna, Ichigónak fogalma sem lett volna semmiről.

Bár nem tért vissza minden a régi kerékvágásba csupán azzal, hogy a fiú visszakapta az erejét, egyvalami igen. Rukia ösztönösen – és kissé vehemensen – próbálta meg újra felkaparni a fiút a kétségbeesésből és összeomlásból, amibe mindig keveredik.

Bár nem olyan erős, mint emberbarátja, egyvalamiben biztos volt. Az ilyesfajta negatív érzések a legbátrabb és legerősebb harcost is gyenge egérré változtathatják.


	12. Úgy, mint régen

És ez lenne az utolsó fejezet :)  
Hű. Az első történet, amit befejezek! Nos, szó mi szó, nem tökéletes tudom. Logikai bukták is vannak benne és a karakterek sem mindig karakterhűek, de sajnos így jött ki.  
De remélem, azért nem lett olyan rossz.

* * *

12. fejezet – Úgy, mint régen

Sajgott a mellkasa. Ez volt az első érzése az ébredése után.

Finom, vékony ujjait a fájó területre szorítva ült fel a futonján és hunyorogva próbálta megszokni a nappali fényességet.

- Jobban vagy?

Oldalra kapta a fejét és Ichigo falnak dőlő alakját ismerte fel.

- Te figyeltél engem? – kapta szaván a fiút. – Egész éjjel?

- Nem volt jobb dolgom – nevetett keserűen. – Nem tudtam aludni… túl… túl sok volt ez az egész. Még meg kell emésztenem mindent.

Enyhül mosollyal kászálódott ki a takaró alól és szemügyre vette magát. A fehér alsóruháját viselte, amit a fekete egyenruha alatt szokás hordani. A kardja és jelvénye a fekete kupac tetején feküdt az ágya mellett.

- Szóval hadnagy lettél? – vigyorodott el a fiú, ahogy követte a lány tekintetét. – Ez fantasztikus, Rukia! Gratulálok!

- Köszi. – Kezébe vette a kis fadarabot és a fiú felé tartotta. – De én nem érzem a változást. Több a munkám ez tény, de valahogy semmi sem tűnik másnak.

- A lényeg, hogy Byakuya végre abbahagyta a bátyós durcáskodást.

- Hé! Ne mondj ilyeneket – dorgálta meg a lány nevetve.

- De hát így történt, nem? Ő tartott téged vissza a tiszti rangtól.

- Ha igen, ha nem, már nincs jelentősége.

Pár pillanatig tartó csend ereszkedett rájuk. Csak bámulták egymást. Tizenhét hónapja volt, hogy utoljára beszéltek egymással. Akkor elbúcsúztak és felkészültek arra, hogy soha többé nem látják egymást – illetve Ichigo nem látja a halálisteneket többé.

- Szóval jobban vagy? – kérdezte meg újra a fiú.

Rukia a mellkasára tett kézzel bólintott.

- Igen… bár… nem sok mindenre emlékszem az utolsó percekből. Hogy kerültem ide? – Biztosra vette, hogy megint az Urahara vegyesboltba került.

- Elég meggondolatlan voltál – vette komolyra a szót Ichigo. – Elém ugrottál és ha Riruka nem…

- Ó, fogd be, te barom! – vágott közbe Rukia. – Ha nem vagy olyan kis síró gyerek, akkor nem kellene mindig megmentem az irhádat!

- Én is mindig megmentelek! – próbálkozott a fiú, gyerekesen hangnemben.

Rukia csak fújtatott egyet, majd elnevette magát. Bár kissé fájdalmas cselekedet volt, nagyon jól esett neki. Felszabadultan nevetni egy jót. Vele. Hogy hiányzott ez már? Az a hülye, kukásnarancssárga fej és a vele eltöltött idő. Az a két hónap, amit tehetetlen testként töltött el a szekrényében, mikor a Halálisteni feladatokra oktatta a fiút. Mikor halálra ítélték, Ichigo tényleg eljött segíteni neki. És még sok ezer alkalommal tette meg ugyanezt. Bár Rukiát sem kellett olyan nagyon félteni, tudta, hogy nem lehet soha olyan erős, mint Ő. Ichigo különleges volt. Nyápic, de különleges és helyén volt a szíve.

„- Tudtuk, hogyha egy új Helyettes Halálisten tűnik fel, előbb-utóbb felhívja magára Ginjou figyelmét. A megállapodás arról szólt, ha ez megtörténik, bármikor felhasználhatjuk őt, hogy előcsalogassuk Ginjout, majd ezek után mindkettejüket elpusztítsuk. Mi kapitányok, ebben egyeztünk meg… De mikor kapcsolatba léptünk az új Helyettes Halálistennel, addigra a Lelkek Világa megváltozott." – jutott Rukia eszébe Hitsugaya kapitány tegnapi szónoklata. „- Megosztottuk az erőnket azzal, akit meg akartunk ölni. Kapitányokat küldtünk a védelmére, pedig el kellett volna pusztítanunk. Igazad volt, Kuchiki. Kurosaki megtudta az igazságot önmagáról és az elődjéről és választott. A választása igaz arra a halandóra, akit mi megismertünk, és arra a Kurosaki Ichigóra, akiben te hiszel… Boldog vagyok, hogy ő lett Ginjou után a következő."

„Ha az az Ichigo más személyiség, mint akit én megismertem, másképp végződött volna? Vajon megölték volna? … Ha más lett volna, én is halott lennék. Aizen pedig átvette volna az uralmat és elpusztított volna mindent és mindenkit. Igen. Minden határozottan másabb lenne. De vajon, odaadtam volna az erőmet egy teljesen más embernek?"

- Ginjou meghalt – ébresztette ki gondolataiból a lányt. – Giriko szintén – Kenpachi elmondta. Yukio, Jacky, Shishigawara eltűntek, Tsukishima talán meghalt – sorolta Ichigo, félig Rukiának, félig saját magának. Pontot kellett tennie a gondolatai végére.

- Az a kétcopfos lány?

- Riruka? Itt pihen a szomszéd szobában. Inoue vigyáz rá. Szép sérülést kapott be.

- Mielőtt elmegyek, majd elköszönök tőle – bólintott Rukia és elkezdte összeszedegetni a ruháit, hogy felkészüljön a felöltözésre. Gyenge fájdalom nyilallt a karjába, halvány emlékeként a tegnapi sérüléseinek. Alig érezte már, pedig szépen felrobbantotta magát abban a plüssállatban.

„A Fullbringerek trükkösek. Erősebbek, mint azt hitték."

- „Mielőtt elmész"? – kérdezte Ichigo.

- Ideje hazamennem. A parancs arról szólt, hogy miután az erődet visszaadtuk és legyőztük a Fullbringereket, térjünk vissza a Lelkek Világába.

- Különös – kuncogott magában Ichigo, miközben nagy nehezen felállt a földről és kinyújtóztatta elmacskásodott tagjait.

- Mármint mi?

- Olyan… olyan érzés, mintha minden a régi lenne. Mint a Téli háború előtt, nem?

Rukia újra csak elmosolyodott és bólintott. „Valóban olyan."

Sietve kitessékelte az újdonsült Halálistent a szobájából, hogy felöltözhessen, majd ő maga is kisietett a szobából. Urahara invitálására megivott egy teát, majd Riruka szobájába indult. A lány akkor még elgyötörten szuszogott, míg mellette Orihime feküdt teljes éberséggel.

- Á, Kuchiki-san! – suttogta izgatottan az emberlány, amikor meglátta a hadnagyot. Sietve fel is ült, hogy köszöntse, de Rukia intett neki, hogy nyugodtan maradjon. – Olyan rég nem találkoztunk. Jól vagy?

- Igen. Egyre jobban – bólintott a lány. – Kissé unalmasabb volt az élet nélkületek.

- Ti is nagyon hiányoztatok nekünk.

Ekkor kinyílt az ajtó és Ichigo lépett be rajta.

- Urahara küldött még kötszert – jelentette be egy zacskót megemelve. – Inoue, Urahara azt kérte, ha Riruka felébredt, cseréljétek ki a kötéseit, rendben? – Azzal le is rakta a lány mellé a zacskót, majd odasétált az alacsony asztalhoz és leült hozzá. Nem érezte szükségét, hogy közel maradjon hozzájuk. Rukia, Inoue és az alvó Riruka egyfajta lányos kört alakítottak, ami valahogy nem vonzotta őt. Sőt!

- Persze! Szívesen segítek.

Rukia halk sóhajt hallott a futon felől így kérdőn pillantott oda. Riruka ijedten tágra nyílt szemekkel szembesült a dolgokkal. Ott feküdt az Urahara bolt közepén, néhai ellenségei társaságában. Hiszen, kis időeltolódással mindenki az ellensége volt ott.

- Ah, Ichigo – szólt oda a fiúnak Rukia.

- Igen? Felkelt? – Azonnal feltápászkodott és a lányokhoz sietett.

- Én… túléltem?

- Ja – bólintott Ichigo. – Urahara eljött értünk és idehozott minket, de a társaidat nem találtuk meg. Sajnálom.

- Úgy sajnálom, Riruka-chan! – kezdett el Orihime szipogni. A szólított csak szokásához híven értetlenkedni kezdett a lány viselkedésén. Valahogy eddig sosem értették meg egymást, de azalkalommal más volt. – Ginjou-san, Jacky-san, Giriko-san, Yukio-kun, és még Shishigawara-kun is eltűnt. Azt mondták, egyiküket sem találták meg. De annak nagyon örülök, hogy te épségben vagy, Riruka-chan.

- Hé, és mi van Tsukishimával? – kapta szaván Riruka.

- Tsukishima-san? Ő meg kicsoda?

„Tényleg érdekes egy képesség" – gondolta Rukia. „Urahara azt mondta, a hatása nagyvalószínűséggel csak akkor ér véget, ha a használója úgy akarja. Pont, mint Soi fon kapitány Shi Kai képessége. De akkor miért tette? Akit csak befolyásolt az elmúlt időszakban, annak újra kivonult az emlékeiből. Mégis mi haszna volt erre? Szinte még élvezte is mások kínzását, nem igaz?"

- Értem.

- Riruka-chan, te sírsz?

- Nem sírok – felelte szenvtelenül, de Rukia tisztán látta a könnyeket a szemében.

- Kérlek, ne sírj – folytatta Orihime, mialatt ő maga is szakadatlanul itatta az egereket.

- Mondtam már, hogy nem sírok! Idegesítő vagy.

Rukia végül kivárta, hogy Riruka megnyugodjon, majd elmondta köszönetét és kisietett a szobából. Ichigo nyomban utána szegődött.

- Nem kell kikísérned, Ichigo. Nagylány vagyok – mosolygott rá a lány.

- Tudom – morogta a narancssárgahajú. – De úgy gondoltam, így illik.

- Te és az illem? – kacagott Rukia.

Lefelé menet elbúcsúzott Uraharától és mindenért köszönetet mondott a férfinak. Beszélgetésüket már kint az utcán, a bolt előtt folytatták.

- Két kezem nem elég, hogy megszámoljam hányszor szegted meg a Lelkek Világának törvényeit. Nem az illemszabályokat, hanem a törvényeket. Te kis kóbor lélek.

- Hé! Az azért történt, hogy neked segítsek, vagy a többieknek. Nem azért…

- Tudom – vágott a szavába. – És mindezért nagyon hálásak vagyunk.

Ichigo nem tudta mire vélni ezt a hirtelen hangulatváltozást. Az előbb még kinevették, leszidták, majd megenyhülve hálálkodnak. Hogy is van ez?

Rukia újra csak kinevette a fiút a zavaráért. Örült, hogy megteheti ezt. Újra közéjük tartozott az a narancsfej.

- Ideje mennem – sóhajtotta a lány és előhúzta a kardját. – Remélem számítottak rá, hogy jövök és küldenek értem egy pokollepkét. – Ichigo felé fordult és gyönyörű mosolyt villantott rá. – Majd jövök látogatóba. Átküldhetnénk pár lidércet a túlvilágra együtt.

- Rendben – nevetett Ichigo.

- Meglátjuk, nem rozsdásodtál-e be.

- Vigyázz! Majd jól legyőzlek, és csak leshetsz a lábam nyomát!

- De kinyílt a csipád, kölyök! Még mindig van némi tanulnivalód a lidércekről.

- Engem se hagyjatok ki a buliból!

Renji jelent meg hirtelen mellettük egy Sen kai kapu előtt, két verdeső pokollepke társaságában. Eléggé meglepte a kettőst.

- Ch – rázta meg a fejét Ichigo. – Ti aztán rohadtuk értetek az iróniához.

- Mit karattyolsz, újonc?

- Amikor Rukia először adta nekem az erejét, akkor is te jöttél érte.

- Ja. Itt mindössze annyi a különbség, hogy akkor a szart is kivertem belőled.

- Tudtommal az nii-sama volt – vette közbe Rukia.

- Na, ja! – röhögött Ichigo. – Elbuktál!

- Te hagytad ott majdnem a fogad, szóval te akár kussolhatsz is! – morgolódott Renji.

- Na, mi van? Kérsz az arcodba?!

- Fiúk, fiúk! Elég lesz már – csitította őket Rukia vigyorogva.

- Ja, jobb is, ha indulunk – bólintott Renji rosszkedvű grimasszal. – Nincs is több kedvem egy síró-picsogó kislány társaságában maradni.

- Renji! – ordította Ichigo és majdnem neki is rohant, de Rukia csak belökdöste a tetovált srácot a kapun, majd sajnálkozó mosollyal intett az emberbarátjuknak.

- Hamarosan újra találkozunk, Ichigo! Aztán el ne tunyulj nekem!

Utoljára a narancssárgahajú fáradt mosolyát látta. Tényleg mennyivel másabb, mint a múltkori alkalom. „Sosem hittem volna, hogy egyszer még nevetünk ezen. Akkor tényleg mind a ketten majdnem meghaltunk." Élete egyik legszomorúbb emléke volt.

- Siess már, Rukia – ragadta karon őt a tetovált srác. – Megígértem, hogy nem maradunk soká. Yamamoto Főkapitányúr így is alig akarta megengedni, hogy az éjszakára itt maradhass.

- Még jelentést is kell tennem – bólintott a lány.

- Belegondoltál már, hogy milyen hamar visszakapta az erejét? Te meg még aggódtál!

- Azért nem volt az olyan hamar, Renji!

- Emberi időben talán nem. Különben akkor is gyorsak voltunk.

- Nos… azért gyorsabbak is lehettünk volna.

- Nem csak rajtunk múlott.

Egy darabig csak csendben meneteltek egymás mellett. Zajt csupán a lépéseik és a pokollepkék szárnycsapkodása adott. Renji kérdőn pillantott Rukiára, aki az átlagosnál, mintha egy hangyányit szontyolodottabb lett volna. Az „Erő-visszaadási akció" előtt még természetesnek vette volna ezt a viselkedést, na de utána! Sietve kutatott gondolatai között, mivel deríthetné a lányt jobb kedvre, végül kínjában, csak gyengéden vállon legyintette.

- Ne aggódj – mondta kissé zavart hangon. – Hamarabb látjuk azt a répafejet, mint hinnéd.

- Izé… - Rukia értetlenül pillantott a hadnagytársára, mert nem nagyon tudta, hogy vágott ez ide.

- Fogadok, hogy hamarabb feltűnik, mint hinnénk. Amennyire kiszámíthatatlan, a végén már holnap beállít a Seireiteibe, hogy beköszönjön és hálálkodjon egy sort a többieknek. – Egyre izgatottabban kezdett el magyarázni, amin Rukia csak kuncogni kezdett.

- Ki tudja.

Bár nagyon szeretett volna minél gyakrabban találkozni a fiúval, úgy érezte, jobb, ha nem. Hadnagyként már nem fogják olyan sűrűn az Élők Világában lévő bevetésekre küldeni, ha pedig a Lelkek Világának Ichigo segítségére van szüksége, ott nagy bajok lesznek. Igen.

Fogalma sem volt, mennyire igaza lett. Mindkettejüknek.

* * *

Hát, ennyi volt.

Remélem, hogy van akinek tetszett a történetem és esetleg végig követte a Facelesst.

A címről (egyszer már akartam róla írni és mikor, ha nem most :D): Annak idején, amikor az első és második fejezet elkészült (azokat először egyként írtam meg, csak aztán külön vettem), arra gondoltam, hogy történetet írok a novellából és felteszem ide. De hát, kellene neki valami cím! Akkoriban még csak egy Bleach-szerető barátom volt, őt kérdeztem meg, mi legyen az, mert tényleg nem tudtam kitalálni neki semmit. Azt mondta, ha tényleg nem tudok kitalálni semmit, legyen valami angol címe. Az úgyis nagy divat mostanság. (Lásd: Bleach xD) Hát jó. Mikor ezen gondolkoztam, éppen a Red nevű együttest hallgattam. Ismeritek? (Én nagyon szeretem :D) Van egy albumuk, az "Until We Have Faces", amin található egy szám, a "Faceless". Akkoriban ez volt a harmadik kedvenc számom az együttestől. Nos, a szövege tökéletesen illik egy arrancárra. Szóval, mivel ez olyan "Bleaches" szám, elloptam a címét. De ha nagyon akarom, akár Ginjoura is ráfoghatnám ezt a címet (a dal ismerete nélkül), nem? ^^

Akahime egy időre búcsúzik! Sziasztok.

(U.I.: Örülnék egy kritikának ^^ Még ha jól le is húzzátok a sztorit (mert adtam ennek a véleménynek is táptalajt bőven), az is jó és elfogadható. Köszönöm!)


End file.
